Dans un autre monde
by shashaki
Summary: UA. Occ. DÉLIRE. Quatre filles tombent dans le monde de Naruto et le change complètement. Voici leur histoire et celle de leurs enfants, et peut-être, qui sait, de leur petits enfants.
1. Rapel

Alors voilà, la prochaine histoire a été faite sur un forum et je l'ai mis en format text. Vu qu'elle est longue, il y a sûrement beaucoup d'erreur, alors n'y portait pas attention. Merci!

Alors voilà pour savoir la signification des noms.

Lexique :

Seijuku Kodoku : Murissement de la solitude

Inki Kaisui : Eau de mer sombre

Aikou : Amour

Genbaku : Bombe atomique

Ketsueki : Sang

Hakujou : Sans cœur

Heiki : Arme

Taiyou : Soleil

Toboe : Hurlement

Tsuki : Lune

Zoku : Voleur

Gekkou : Clair de lune

Buji : sain et sauf

Urami : Rancune

Isu : Chaise

Tenjou : Plafond

Yuka : Plancher

Kamo : Canard

Ookamie : Loup

Fugu: Poisson globe

Washi: Aigle


	2. Dans le monde de Naruto?

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : L'histoire se passe quand les perso ont 16 ans, un peu après la mort de Asuma. Inki, Seijuku, Naoyasu ont 15 ans. Tandis qu'Aikou a 17 ans.

--

Seijuku était allongé sur l'herbe en pleine forêt, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux puis se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder autour d'elle, ses cheveux gris-mauve étaient emmêlé à cause de la chute. Bizarrement, elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu, il n'y avait aucune forêt comme celle-ci à Montréal ou dans ses alentour. Des arbres gigantesque, des plantes bizarres qui mesuraient plus de deux mètres de haut, elle soupira avant de lancer un regard à ses trois amies, toujours inconsciente à côté d'elle. Seijuku soupira avant de se rallonger, elle était fatiguée alors autant profiter du fait que ses amies sont inconscientes pour dormir un peu et réfléchir en même temps. Elle se rallongea et regarda les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel avant de soupirer de bien être.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Naoyasu se tourna puis se leva et vu qu'elle ne savait pas où elle était, elle décida de réveiller Seijuku en lui cria :

- Où sommes-nous??

Aikou, une blonde aux yeux verts, fut réveillé par les cris de Naoyasu. Elle se leva sur ces coudes, elle avait toujours les yeux fermer.

-Non mais Naoyasu, t'es obliger de crier comme ça ? Dit-elle en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

-Mais une minute on est où là ? Ajouta-t-elle complètement perdu.

Inki, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, ouvra les yeux à son tour.

«Je ne connais pas cette endroit...»

-Je sais où on est!! Pas chez nous!! Dit-elle en sautant.

Seijuku roula des yeux en entendant Inki.

-Tu es trop logique toi, dit-elle. je dis comme toi mais pour le moment, vu qu'on ne sait pas comment sortir d'ici, on ferait mieux de chercher des provisions, je crois qu'on va rester ici longtemps...

- Non! Moi je crois qu'on est mieux d'explorer cette forêt pour savoir s'il y a des gens dans le coin, dit Naoyasu en commençant à marcher.

Après quelque seconde, elle se retourna.

-Vous venez??

-Mais minutes là... Aller vous finir par me dire ou nous somme ? Dit Aikou quelque peu inquiète…

-Je te l'ai dit on n'est pas chez nous, dit Inki. On marche?? Pourquoi on ne reste pas là en attendant que quelqu'un passe...??

Inki se leva quand même et suivit Naoyasu.

Seijuku soupira avant de laisser échapper un "Galère" et commença à suivre les autres d'un pas lent.

Naoyasu ne regardait pas devant elle alors quelqu'un lui fonça dedans sans faire par exprès.

-Asshole look where you're going!! Traduction : Mon trou du cul, regarde où tu vas!!

Elle venait de foncer dans un jeune homme de son âge, habillé avec de très grand vêtement, ce qui cachait son corps.

- C'est toi qui es mieux de regarder où est-ce que tu vas, dit-il avec un ton calme.

- On s'en fout. Est-ce que tu peux nous aidez parce que je crois qu'on est perdu et on ne sait pas où aller.

- Tss...Suivez-moi, je vais te conduire à un endroit sécuritaire.

Elle hocha de la tête et se tourna vers ses amies

-SUIVEZ MOI!!

« Juste une minute je le reconnais lui ... C'est Shino...Dans Naruto... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. C'est un monde de fou...C'est surement un cauchemar que je suis entrain de faire... Ces n'est pas possible, Se dit Aikou en voyant le jeune homme. »

-Euh… Euh... Shino ! Pourrait tu nous dire où nous somme stp? Dit-elle quelque peu intrigué.

Shino regarda Aikou et lui demanda:

-Comment connais-tu mon nom??

-Euhm bin… c'est à dire que... Et bien... Eux... Seijuku voudrais tu lui dire stp. Moi je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer, dit-elle troublée.

Seijuku qui était accoté contre un arbre et regardait le ciel quand Aikou lui parla.

-Boff, ce n'est pas si compliqué, on peut dire qu'on vient d'un monde parallèle et que leur monde est connu dans le notre...

-Heu...Je m'appelle Inki Kaisui et on vient de Montréal...Une grosse ville dans la province de Québec, dans le Canada, en Amérique du Nord...

-Vous êtes près de Konoha, le village caché de la feuille, dans le pays du Feu.

-Moi je suis Aikou Shiba. Je viens également de Montréal. Pour être franche nous savons très bien où se situe Konoha., commença Aikou, mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase une douleur insupportable lui fracassa le crâne.

Des shurikens commencèrent à tomber de partout. Naoyasu fut toucher par certain des shurikens Elle a perdu tellement de sang qu'elle a perdu connaissance.

La douleur que ressentais Aikou se termina d'un coup sec. Elle se releva et tourna son regard vers Seijuku qui la dévisageait complètement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa Seijuku, dit Aikou plutôt intriguée.

-T'as les yeux pas normal ma fille, dit Seijuku.

Puis elle lança un regard à Shino qui se défendait à l'aide de ses insectes.

-Une chance que personne n'as peur de insectes ici.

Soudainement, elle sentit une présence dernière elle, Seijuku virevolta pour voir que d'autre personne de Konoha venait d'arriver pour les aider. C'était nulle autre de la Team Kakashi et la Team Kurenai qui arrivaient. Seijuku soupira de confiance et se plaça en mode combat et sourit à son adversaire.

-Et ça commence maintenant, dit-elle avant de sauter dessus.

Tout le monde se battait sauf Naoyasu, qui était inconsciente, et Inki, qui détestait se battre. Elle préférait s'occuper des blessures de son amie évanouit et essayait d'éviter les shurikens.

-Que se passe-t-il?? cria-t-elle dans l'espoir que quelqu'un voudrait bien lui répondre, car elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

Aikou ne savait pas comment cela se pouvait mais ses cinq sens étaient terriblement développer. Elle sentie la présence de quelqu'un arriver par derrière. Elle sauta et donna un gros coup de pied. La personne revola un peu plus loin contre un arbre. Ce fut après avoir frappé qu'elle s'aperçue que c'étais Kakashi-Sensei.

-Grosse conne ! Laissa t-elle siffler avant d'aller aider celui-ci à se relever.

Seijuku avait finalement réussit à mettre l'homme KO, elle regarda autour d'elle, plus aucun ennemi avait la capacité de se battre, la jeune femme sourit puis se retourna pour foncer dans quelqu'un.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, dit-elle, folle de rage.

- Wah, calme-toi! C'est juste un accident, dit Kiba.

-Ouin c'est ça.

Un peu plus long, Inki cria son nom, Seijuku courut vers elle sans faire attention à Kiba.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?? C'est qui eux?? cria Inki folle de rage, Je veux comprendre!!

Elle regardait les corps blessés, elle détestait vraiment la violence.

-Je suis désolé ! dit Aikou un peu gêné après avoir aidé Kakashi à ce relevé.

Puis elle partie rejoindre les autre filles.

-Il faut vraiment trouver comment nous somme arriver ici et comment en repartir. Car moi je ne tiendrai pas longtemps en compagnie de ces mecs là. Ils sont comment dire... Sexy... Dit-elle avec un air de chatte en chaleur.

Seijuku soupira avant de s'agenouilla à côté de Naoyasu qui était toujours inconsciente.

-Avant tout, il faut aller à l'hôpital de Konoha pour qu'elle guérisse, puis après on cherchera.

Elle se leva et alla voir Shino qui était avec Hinata, Kiba et Kurenai.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous amener dans votre village, pour la soigner, dit-il en pointant Naoyasu.

Shino lança un regard à son Sensei qui acquisia, puis il se retourna vers Seijuku.

-D'accord, mais il faudra que vous nous expliquiez comment vous êtes arrivé aussi et d'où vous venez.

Seijuku soupira en lâchant un "Galère" avant de hocher de la tête.

-Tss, personne m'explique jamais rien, dit plaignait Inki. Je ne suis pas invisible non?? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on faisait avant de tomber dans cette forêt??

Inki réfléchissait à voix haute...de toute façon personne s'occupait d'elle...Et puis il fallait vite qu'elle trouve la réponse à ses questions...

-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi Inki. Oh et non tu n'es pas invisible seulement on n'était légèrement occuper. Aller aide moi a transporté Naoyasu stp. Dit-elle en leva Naoyasu.

Après quelque minute de marche elle se sentie redevenir normal. Enfin ces yeux semblaient être redevenus normal car que le reste de ses sens était toujours aussi actif. À un tel point qu'elle avait mal a la tête.

En arrivant au village, Aikou aperçue Tsunade -sama.

-Excuser moi Tsunade-sama mais pourriez-vous nous aider svp. Notre amie a été atteinte par plusieurs shurikens et elle est très mal au point. Dit-elle en lui pointa Naoyasu.

-Ouais, dit Seijuku, un peu de votre médecine lui ferait du bien, mais arrangez-vous pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Elle m'énerve.

- Non mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler de ses amies, dit Naruto.

-La ferme baka, et occupe toi de tes affaires, dit Seijuku avant de lui lancer un regard froid.

Les ninjas présents froncèrent des sourcils en entendant cette réplique qu'avait souvent dite Sasuke de la bouche d'une étrangère. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'hôpital de Konoha puis Tsunade appela les trois jeunes filles à son bureau.

- Expliquez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix sec.

«Je savais que ce serait moi qui expliquerait...»

-Ben...On vient d'ailleurs...Même si je vous dis le nom ça vous dira rien alors...On faisait quelque chose...et on s'est réveillée dans la jolie forêt près de votre village...Et d'où est-ce qu'on vient...ben...y'a des trucs sur vous...je veux dire on connait Naruto...y'a son histoire en manga et en anime, lui expliqua Inki.

-Sérieusement les filles vous voulez vraiment qu'ils nous prennent pour des folles ou pires des sorcières! Ha les filles vous me décourager complètement. Écoutez Hokage-sama nous ne savons pas comment nous avons atterrie ici et croyez moi je voudrais bien le savoir pour en repartir. Et par pitié les filles ne me sortez pas de commentaire du genre Youpi ils vont faire une émission avec nous dedans sinon je vous claque compris. Merde je viens parler des émissions moi-même. Décidément je suis vraiment conne aujourd'hui. Dit Aikou en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

L'affreuse douleur qu'elle avait ressentie tout a l'heure recommençais à lui faire mal. Comme si on la torturait. Puis un cri se fit entendre. C'était celui de Naoyasu.

-Naoyasu !! Cri Aikou en partant à courir vers sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Galère, dit Seijuku en commençant à courir elle aussi vers la chambre de Naoyasu.

Un homme avec un masque orange et noir se trouvait dans sa chambre, Seijuku le reconnu tout de suite, c'était Tobi.

-Tobi est un gentil garçon. Lui gentil avec votre amie.

-Tsss... Pourquoi on doit se battre contre des cons comme lui?? dit Seijuku.

Inki ne comprenait rien...elle avait entendu parler de Naruto mais c'est tout, alors elle regardait ce qui se passait et essayait de comprendre...

«Mais c'est quoi ce masque??»

-Tss...Elle ne mérite pas qu'on soit gentille avec elle, dit Inki. Pis c'est qui Tobi??

-LA FERME INKI !! Cria Aikou à Inki.

Puis elle se retourna vers Tobi.

-Toi si tu va regretter ce que tu viens de faire… Cria t-elle en fonçant droit sur celui-ci.

Elle lui donna des tonnes et des tonnes de coup de pied et de coup de poing. Mais celui-ci les bloquais et les esquivais. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Aikou ce qui la fit revoler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celle-ci se releva avec difficulté.

-Espèce d'enfoirée. Cesse de te cacher sous ce masque affreux, dit-elle en lui fonçant dessus à pleine vitesse.

Seijuku soupira.

-Crois pas que ça te tente de voir son visage, il est défiguré, Ce n'est pas trop beau à voir.

Sur ce, elle sauta sur Tobi et lui fila un cout de pied entre les deux jambes, il tomba à terre à cause de la douleur. Seijuku alla s'accoter contre un mur en souriant sournoisement à Kiba qui la regardait, étonné.

-Quoi? Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi vous avez jamais pensé à ça, dit-elle en haussa des épaules.

-Z'avez besoin de moi??Non??Tant mieux je sors...

Inki sortit dans les rues de Konoha. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils se battaient au lieu de discuter...

-Comment tu as fait pour pas qu'il devine ton coup avec son sharingan Seijuku ? Moi il les a tous deviné.

Kakashi-Sensei entra dans la pièce en même temps.

-Merde je pense que ça devais pas se savoir ça. Dit-elle un peu troublé de la situation.

-T'as gaffée ma grande, dit Seijuku avant de soupirer.

Kakashi la regarda, perplexe.

-Il a un Sharingan??

-Ouais, c'est ton vieux pote qui t'as donné ton œil, dit Seijuku. Bon bin, moi je vais aller visiter le village, Chow.

Puis elle sortit de l'hôpital à la suite d'Inki.

-Tss...J'ai faim...Heille c'est Gaara non??dit Inki en pointant un jeune homme avec une gourde sur le dos, Tu penses qu'il connait un resto pas pire où on pourrait aller manger??En plus, je pense qu'on est perdu...dit-elle à son amie qui marchait à coté d'elle.

Seijuku lança un regard au rouquin.

-J'sais pas, viens on va lui demander.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui sans attendre Inki et se plaça devant Gaara.

-Dis, tu ne serais pas où se trouve le resto de ramens. On a comme un peu Faim.

Elle le regardait directement dans les yeux, sans peur, chose que personne ne faisait sauf Naruto.

-Wow!! C'est fou comment t'es causant toi!!dit Inki.

-Naruto sait...

Gaara se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

-Heille!!Une minute!!J'ai faim alors tu vas me dire où est l'osti de resto de ramens!!

Inki pétait sa coche...quand elle avait faim fallait pas lui tourner le dos...

-Galère, dit Seijuku

Elle décida de laisser Inki seule avec ce cher Gaara et de chercher le resto de ramens seule. Après quelques de marches, elle aperçut Kiba avec Akamaru et Shikamaru.

-Heille le poilu, cria-t-elle.

Kiba se retourna par réflexe et grogna en la voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il

-Le resto de ramen, il est où, dit-elle.

Shika sourit en voyant les regards noirs que se lançaient Kiba et Seijuku.

-Ça tombe bien, on y allait, tu viens avec nous??, dit Shikamaru.

Kiba lança un regard noir à Shikamaru.

-D'accord, mais fait aller chercher Inki, elle se chicane avec Gaara là...

Aikou ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce de Kakashi sinon elle allait lui sauter dessus carrément. Elle sortie sans rien dire et partie rejoindre les autres.

-Hey les filles vous êtes là je vous cherchais justement. Alors euh faudrait peut-être qu'on parle de quelque chose d'urgent. Vous mangez ! Dit-elle la salive à la bouche quand elle vue les plat de ramens.

-Miam...J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus sympathique que Gaara...Miam...Non mais en 15 minutes il m'a sorti 4 mots...Miam...ENCORE!!

Inki avait très faim...après tout le stress creusait l'appétit...non tout creusait l'appétit pour elle ...

-Tss, dit Seijuku en entendant Inki parlait. Tu pense qu'à manger.

-Comme Naruto, dit Kiba en riant.

-C'est quoi vos nom déjà, demanda Shikamaru en baillant.

-Moi c'est Seijuku Kodoku.

-Moi c'est Aikou Shiba et celle qui mange sans arrêt ces Inki Kaisui. Dit-elle en riant. Euh les filles je ne veux pas vous déranger mais on doit vraiment parler… C'est urgent ! Dit-elle un peu insistante.

-Rohh, Galère, dit Seijuku en se levant, Bye le poilu, bye Shikamaru.

Elle prit Inki par la manche.

-Aller vient toi.

-Ok, ok j'arrive...Bye les gars!! Bye resto de ramens...On fait quoi la??

-On doit retourner sur les lieux où nous sommes arrivés, pour essayer de trouver des indices. N'importe quoi qui nous montrerait comment on s'est retrouvait en manga merde. Et plus ça continue plus j'ai la photo de Kakashi torse nu dans la tête. Alors il faut se dépêcher sinon je risque de commettre un viol. J'ai l'impression d'être une chatte qui chasse merde c'est quoi sa… Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Quand elle enleva ses mains de devant ces yeux elle avait des yeux de chat. Ils étaient jaune et vert avec la pupille verticale qui grossissais et rapetissais avec la lumière.

-T'as encore tes yeux bizarre à la catwoman, dit Seijuku en baillant.

Puis elle soupira en regardant le resto de ramen.

-J'ai encore faim, dit-elle. Pis il faut attendre Naoyasu.

-Alors, on retourne manger??Où vous voulez absolument retourner où nous sommes arrivées??demanda Inki.

-Bon allons manger. Mais avec quoi allons payer ? Nous ne somme pas japonais ni des mangas ! Donc nous n'avons pas d'argent pour payer cette nourriture, dit Aikou...

« Oh merde Kakashi, il est au resto ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait la lui. Il veut vraiment se faire violer !, se dit-elle en le voyant au restaurant de ramens. »

-Les filles au secours regardez qui est là... Dit-elle en pointant Kakashi-Sensei.

Seijuku regarda et sourit, puis elle prit le bras de Aikou pour l'entrainait vers le resto. Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi et Gaara y était aussi.

-Re bonjour le poilu, dit Seijuku en s'assoyant à côté d'eux.

« Je vais l'étrangler cette fille. Se dit Aikou. »

-Dites est-ce qu'il ya quelque chose à faire ici. Autre que manger des Ramens. Dit-elle.

-Oui s'entrainer. Dit Kakashi.

-Euh et bien c'est juste que je ne connais pas vraiment de technique spécial je fais juste de l'art martiaux. Dit-elle un peu troublée.

-Je pourrais te montrer si tu veux. Tu semble être comme Kiba mais version félin. Dit Kakashi.

-Euh et bien c'est que... Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, bafouilla la blonde à l'invitation de Kakashi.

Inki chuchota à l'oreille de Aikou:

-Allez vas-y...pour pas le vexer...

Puis elle s'assit à la table avec les autres.

-D'accord je veux bien venir, dit Aikou plutôt gêné.

Seijuku fit un sourire à Aikou.

-Allez la grande, vas y, nous on mange alors.

Elle se commanda un autre bol de ramen, tous comme Kiba .Celui-ci lui lança plutôt souvent quelque regard en coin, Shikamaru, énervé du silence, commença à parler.

-Alors votre monde à vous, il est comment?

-Boff, il est tellement pollué, il va bientôt crever c'est sûre, dit Seijuku

-L'est pas juste pollué...le gouvernement c'est la plus grosse connerie qu'on ait jamais vu!!

Inki regardait le bol de Seijuku et se demandait si elle allait piocher dedans comme d'habitude ou si elle allait faire sa petite fille polie et bien élevée...Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en présence de gars qu'on se doit d'agir comme eux...

-Le gouvernement?? demanda Gaara

-C'est comme vos conseillé, des vieux qui font juste chialé mais ils n'agissent pas du tout, dit Seijuku en prenant une bouchée de Ramen.

Kiba éclata de rire en entendant ça.

-On a la même opinion là dessus, dit-il.

-C'est cool, le poilu, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-Heille merde j'ai un nom à la fin...

-Ouais ouais, Kiba Inuzuka, je sais.

-Et moi, demanda Shikamaru pour savoir si elle savait.

-Shikamaru Nara

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard troublé.

--  
Aikou et Kakashi partirent en direction du terrain d'entrainement. En arrivant sur place Aikou reconnut tout de suite l'endroit.

-C'est l'endroit ou tu as fait faire le test des clochettes à Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke en disant ce nom elle baissa la tête un peu triste pour celui-ci. Dite Kakashi-Sensei, savez-vous ou se trouve Sasuke en se moment. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vert celui-ci.

-Et bien il est surement avec Orochimaru à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Parce que nous allons le ramener a Konoha. Voilà pourquoi. Maintenant Kakashi-Sensei montrez moi des technique de ninjas, de Ninjutsu, de Chidori (Raikiri)  
et de Taijutsu svp. Je suis sur que nous pouvons tout les 4 les métriser.

-Et bien ces que ce sont des techniques très complexe et qui demande beaucoup de chakra. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est le chakra? Dit-il avec un air perplexe.

-Mais oui. Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer mais je sais ce qu'est le chakra. Je crois même que je serais capable de vous faire le Rasengan en dedans de 3 jours. Croyez-moi en se qui nous concerne nous somme assez caller pour apprendre assez vite. Dit-elle plutôt sur d'elle. Excuser moi je vais appeler les autres filles.

Puis elle sortie son cellulaire de sa poche. Elle envoya un message texto a Seijuku qui disait :_ Venez tous me rejoindre au terrain d'entrainement ou Kakashi a fait le test des clochettes, nous devons s'entrainer au Ninjutsu, au Chidori (Raikiri) et au Taijutsu. Emmener Kiba, Shika, Gaara et tout le monde qui sont avec vous. Ils pourront nous être utiles. Nous allons ramener Sasuke à Konoha. Nous on peut le faire. Signer Aikou._

-Eux ces quoi cette chose au juste ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Ça c'est un cellulaire. C'est un moyen de communication dans notre monde à nous. C'est un peu comme vos radios que vous portiez lorsque que vous êtes allé sauver Gaara de l'akatsuki. Dit-elle comme si rien n'étais.

Kakashi la regardait complètement perdu.

« Mais de ou connais t-elle tout sa elle Se disait-il.. »

--

Une petite sonnerie entrainante stoppa leur conversation, c'était la voix d'une des amie à Seijuku qui disait avec un accent exotique: J'ai baisé ta mère sur une table de pique-nique, elle a aimé ça la grosse cochonne.

Kiba, Shika et même Gaara étouffèrent avec leurs Ramens en entendant cela.

-HIHIHI

Seijuku sortit son cellulaire de sa poche et lut le message, elle soupira.

-Venez tous le monde, entrainement pi on doit amener le plus de monde possible.

Sur la route Inki marchait à coté de Gaara, trouvant le silence pesant elle dit avec un grand sérieux:

-Deux grains de sable sont dans le désert. L'un dit à l'autre: Attention!!Je crois qu'on est suivis!!

Gaara dévisagea Inki.

- Tu ne la trouve pas drôle??

-Si.

-Pff...Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir si tu la trouverais drôle tu rirais...ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu...

Gaara lâcha un petit rire.

-Hihihi, t'es mignon quand tu ris!! dit Inki.

Quand les autres arrivèrent. Aikou étais déjà entrain de se pratiquer a faires les milles oiseaux. La même technique que Sasuke.

-Alors les filles on se prépare. Si on n'est ici ces pas pour rien aussi bien accomplir quelque chose ...Dit-elle en se remettant à se pratiquer.

Après environs 10 essai elle réussie.

-J'ai réussie les filles... Regarder.. Dit-elle en le refaisant, mais ce coup là elle ne le dirigea pas à la bonne place et le fit quasiment sur Kakashi…

-Oups ! dit-elle un peu gênée.

Seijuku éclata de rire en voyant cela.

- Aikou, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on attire l'attention d'un mec voyons, dit-elle, puis elle se reprit. Alors je fais quoi moi, je veux quelque chose qui en met plein la gueule!!

-Rasengan, dit Naruto, mais tu y arriveras pas aussi vite que moi!!

Seijuku lui lança un regard noir.

- Donne-moi les boules d'eau, on va voir ça!

Deux Heures plus tard

Naruto était assis à terre, les yeux écartelaient.

-Sont pas humaines ses filles, dit-il.

-Je compatis Naruto, dit Kiba en posant une main sur son épaule.

Un peu plus loin, Seijuku venait de détruire trois arbres avec un Rasengan gigantesque, elle regarda Naruto en souriant.

-Alors?? Plutôt pas mal, Hein?

-À mon tour!!

Inki se cherchait une victime...Et Lee et Gai-Sensei qui se baladait dans le coin ferait parfaitement l'affaire...Elle sourit, se frotta les mains, craqua ses doigts et dit:

-Sakkaku Jutsu!!

Lee et Gai-Sensei poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant le gros animal qui chargeait vers eux. C'était gros, c'était poilu et ça avait deux grosses et longues défenses. Un mammouth.

-Hihihi!!

Aikou éclata de rire en voyant Rock-Lee et Gai-Sensei courir dans tout les sens.

-Franchement Inki. Veux tu bien me dire ce que tu viens de leur faire voir pour qu'ils courent comme ça. Ça doit être vraiment gros. Dit-elle en se roulant par terre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ! Dit Kakashi en se penchant à côté d'Aikou.

-Oui Oui ! dit-elle en se relevant d'un bon, elle était rouge tomates.

Seijuku fronça des sourcils en voyant Aikou rougir, elle allait dire quelque chose quand Kiba lui saisit le bras.

-Tu fous quoi toi là, demanda-t-elle.

-Ça te dirait qu'on s'entraine ensemble dans la forêt, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Seijuku haussa des sourcils.

-Ouin, pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

Elle commença à marcher à côté de lui, quand Lee s'arrêta de courir pour la fixer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, face de babouin castré??

Kiba pouffa un rire à côté d'elle, Lee, lui, la regardait toujours avec une face de hareng Frit.

-Que tu es belle, veux-tu être ma petite amie??

-Non désolée, je ne suis pas petite, dit-elle avant de partir avec Kiba.

Lee resta figeait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Gai-Sensei!!, dit-il en partant à courir vers son Sensei, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'était tout un rejet ça...Hihi babouin castré... Hihi..., rigola Inki.

Puis la petite brunette s'approcha de Gaara et dit d'un ton sérieux:

-Un gamin entre chez lui et demande à sa mère: maman est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai un gros nez?? La mère répond: Ben non, ben non, prend ton drap et mouche-toi.

Gaara sourit.

-Elle est moins drôle elle...

-Hihi...Attend je vais en trouver d'autres...

Seijuku s'arrêta et lança un regard à Gaara et Inki qui était tous les deux ensemble

-Vous venez??cria-t-elle. Je veux voir les autres de Konoha moi!!

Inki murmura:

-Tss...Rabat-joie...

Elle se tourna vers Seijuku:

-On arrive!!

Puis vers Gaara et lui demanda avec un beau sourire:

-Tu viens??

Seijuku vu de loin Gaara hocher de la tête avant de suivre Inki, puis ils partirent tous les quatre dans le visage de Konoha, après quelque minute Seijuku vu Chouji arrivait en courant.

-C'est terrible, j'ai plus de chips!!

-QUOI?? MAIS C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!! Pis pour une fois ce n'est pas un sarcasme!!Pus de chips...sniff viens pleurer dans mes bras...

Inki était sincère, chose rare de la part de la personne qui dit sarcasme sur sarcasme...

-Euhm...Et si on alla en acheter, dit Seijuku en haussa des sourcils.

-Wiii!! Il est où le magasin??

Inki regardait partout à la recherche du magasin.

Seijuku soupira et se tourna vers Chouji.

-Tu les achètes où tes chips??

-Suivez-moi, dit Chouji en commençant à marcher.

-On pourrait aller au resto à la place, proposa Kiba.

-Wiii, dit Chouji, on va là où je vais toujours avec Asuma et les autres.

-T'en qu'on est assit, je suis toute oui, dit Seijuku en soupirant.

-Pareille pour moi, dit Shikamaru.

Sur la route vers le resto Inki qui vraiment détestait le silence se mit à chanter:

-Les petites bêtes, oui ça m'embête  
Les araignées ça me fait chier  
Les vers de terre ché pas quoi en faire  
Une mouche, je trouve ça louche  
Et les criquets ça m'effraie padetotoui  
Il y a une libellule qui est entré dans mon pull  
Une coccinelle, en lavant la vaisselle  
Les moustiques c'est pas chics  
Les souris, j'ai pas envie  
Les cafards, j'en ai marre  
Les cloportes, que le diable les emporte  
Les hantons, je trouve ça con  
Les papillons c'est pas très bon  
Les chenilles, les sauterelles, les cigales et les puces  
Toutes ces inventions ont été faites sans raison  
Dire qui a des gens qui s'en font une collection  
D'autres qui s'en font un gueule-ton  
Les fourmis, les lucioles, les amis j'en ai ras-le-bol  
Les guêpes et les abeilles pour moi c'est du pareil  
Toutes ces créatures nous rendent la vie plus dure  
YAHOU!!

Shino qui se rendait lui aussi au resto dévisagea la fille qui osait insulter les petites bêtes...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT??

-Oups...

Seijuku éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Shino.

- Calme-toi Shino, c'est juste une chanson comme ça, dit-elle en riant.

-Pfff

Kiba était lui aussi cramper en deux, à cause de la réaction peu commune de Shino.

-Vous voulez l'entendre, je l'ai dans mon cellulaire, dit Seijuku en souriant à pleine dent.

Kiba hocha de la tête, Shino, lui, grogna.

-Heu...Shino...je suis désolé si j'avais su que tu serais dans le coin j'aurais chanté Mon beau sapin...ou le Petit renne au nez rouge...

Shino grogna et n'ajouta rien.

Seijuku soupira avant de trainer les autres avec le restaurant, ils commencèrent à manger ou plutôt à se battre pour la nourriture à cause de Chouji qui voulait tous manger, mais Seijuku ne se laissait pas faire, elle, tous comme Inki, avait une grande appétit et attaquait la nourriture aussi rapidement que Chouji.

--

-Haaa pourquoi je n'arrive pas à en crée un plus gros que ça. Dit Aikou légèrement frustré. Ça doit faite 30 minute que j'essaye et je n'y arrive pas... Pourquoi ??

-Et bien ! Je te dirais qu'il est plutôt puissant. Commença Kakashi

-Oui mais pas assez. SI je veux ramener Sasuke je dois le vaincre et non l'égratigner. Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu risque plus de le tuer avec cette attaque. Tu devrais plutôt essayer autre chose... Dit-il un peu troublé.

-Mais non ! Il est bien trop puissant. Surtout depuis qu'il a tué Orochimaru... Zut ! Pourquoi je dois toujours gaffée moi. Dit-elle avec un ton stupide.

-Quoi? Dit Kakashi surprit.

-Laisse faire ça. Dit j'ai faim est-ce qu'on pourrait aller manger de la viande griller stp. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ok. Dit-il en commençant à marcher en direction du village.

En arrivant au restaurant Aikou aperçut les autres.

-Salut les filles! Je trouve ça plus compliquer que je ne le croyais faire les milles oiseaux. Dit-elle décourager.

-Tss. Dit Kakashi.

-C'est quoi ce machin??demanda Inki à Aikou puis elle se tourna vers Gaara, J'ai une autre blague...Un gamin rentre de l'école en pleurant et demande à sa mère: Maman est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai une grande bouche??La maman répond: Ben non, ben non, prend ta pelle et mange ta soupe...

Gaara sourit une nouvelle fois à Inki qui faisait de gros efforts pour être sympathique...

Seijuku soupira en entendant Inki

-Les milles oiseaux c'est une technique, on l'appelle aussi Chidori pi par un autre nom mais j'en souviens plus. En tous cas, c'est un genre d'éclair avec laquelle tu attaques ton ennemi. Pense à comment Zeus attaque les humais avec ses éclairs et tu vas comprendre!

Les autres de Konoha la regardaient, un peu perdu.

-Zeus?? dit Shika.

-Un dieu de la mythologie Grec...

-Euhm... On va dire que je comprends, dit Kiba.

Seijuku lui sourit.

-Notre monde est bizarre, il est plein de Dieu qui n'existe même pas. On doit en avoir une centaine et plus!

- En réalité notre monde n'est pas si différent que le leur. C'est juste que nous ne vivions pas de la même manière et nous n'utilisons pas le chakra. Ni les techniques. Ha pis laisser faire il est complètement différent finalement. Dit-elle en s'assissent à côté de Kakashi-Sensei dans le restaurant.

-J'en ai une autre!! Un jeune vampire rentre de l'école et demande à son père: Est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai des grandes dents??Le père répond: Mais non, mais non, lève la tête tu vas égratigner le plancher...

«Ils doivent en avoir vraiment marre...» se dit Inki en piochant dans l'assiette de Seijuku.

-Euh Inki, pourquoi dit tu toujours des blagues aussi plate que celle-là. Au moins si elle était drôle. Dit Aikou un peu troublé par la blague.

Puis elle se prise des morceaux de viande plutôt elle essayait car Chouji en prenait la plus grande majorité.

Seijuku rit légèrement en voyant Aikou se battre avec Chouji pour avoir des viandes, puis elle vu qu'Inki piochait dans son assiette, elle lui tapa les doigts.

-Pas touche et trouve des blagues drôles pour une fois.

-Tss, ça c'est parce que vous avez aucun sens de l'humour...Et puis ils ont tout mangé...ils m'ont rien laissé, les vilains...et elle ajouta a voix basse, Si je ne conte pas de blagues je chante ou tout ce que vous aurez de moi c'est des claques...J'en ai une autre...Hihi.

- Et si on faisait quelque chose se soir. Je ne sais pas... Dites Kakashi Sensei qu'Est-ce qu'il y a à faire a Konoha a part s'entrainer? Demanda t-elle intrigué.

Seijuku soupira

-On peut aller se promener dans la forêt.

-Non dangereux pour vous, dit Shino.

-Faire des missions??

-Non.

-Chasser des Ovni en écoutant la Tv??

-No... Euhm... C'est quoi ces trucs là.

Seijuku éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de Shino.

-Ovni veut dire Objet volant non-identifié, pis une télévision...C'est une boîte avec des images et du son...Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit expliquer??Hihi...Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire!!Mais vous êtes des gars ça marcherait pas...

-tu n'es pas obliger de toujours expliquer tu le fait parce que tu veux bien le faire. Mais moi je serais par tante pour des missions. Seulement nous ne somme même pas reconnu comme des ninjas de Konoha. Nous n'Avons même pas de bandeau. Dit Aikou en pointant le bandeau de Naruto.

-Kakashi Sensei ? Aurait-il un moyen de se faire reconnaitre comme des ninjas de Konoha... Au moins chunin, demanda Aikou.

-Et bien il faudrait que vous passiez l'examen Genin et chunin pour cela. Mais je ne sais pas si vous voudriez bien les passer ou si seulement vous en n'avez la force, dit Kakashi.

-Alors les filles est-ce nous les passons ces examen a la noix. Nous les connaissons tous après tout, dit Aikou très enthousiaste.

Seijuku bailla.

-Rohh... pas la gogosse des clones pi l'autre affaires avec les clochettes! Galère!! Bon bin de toute façon ont a pas le choix. Dis tu veux le faire toi aussi, Inki??

-Ça abime les ongles ces trucs??

Inki regarda son vernis couleurs jaune avec une ligne verticale blanche au milieu sur le pouce et le petit doigt, rouge avec des points noir sur les majeur et orange avec une ligne horizontale blanche au milieu sur les deux autres pour la main gauche et rouge avec des points blancs sur le pouce et le petit doigt, jaune avec une ligne noir horizontale au milieu sur le majeur et orange avec une ligne horizontale sur les deux autres pour la main droite.

-Shino, regarde une abeille et une coccinelle, dit Inki en lui montrant ses deux majeurs...

-Euh... ET bien... Pas vraiment si tu fait attention, dit Aikou en roulant des yeux a cause de la réaction de son amie...

-Bon alors on se rejoint au terrain d'entraiment pour l'examen de Genin dans une heure. J'Espère que vous savez faire des clones de vous. Les gars montrez leur comment faire pendant je vais me préparer, dit Kakashi-Sensei avant disparaitre..

« -Vraiment trop sexy se mec, se disait Aikou »

Elle en bavait quasiment.

Seijuku tendit une serviette à Aikou, puis se tourna vers les gars.

-Bon alors on va où pour que vous nous montriez.

-Dans la forêt, proposa Kiba.

-D'accord le poilu, dit Seijuku en se levant, alors on y va??

-Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était il nous mangerait!!

Voilà ce que chantait Inki en se rendant dans la forêt avec les autres...

-J'en ai plein comme ça si vous voulez!!

-Non merci nous allons nous en passer...Mais où nous allons dans la forêt au juste, demanda Aikou.

- Sur mon terrain d'entrainement, dit Kiba, bin il n'est pas vraiment à moi mais je m'entraine toujours là alors.

-Pas besoin de tout nous dire le poilu, dit Seijuku en marchant les deux mains derrière la tête.

-Tss.

Inki boudait...elle se dit qu'elle allait finalement faire comme d'habitude et laisser les autres faire la conversation...Gaara trouvait étrange ce soudain changement d'attitude car depuis qu'il avait vu Inki pour la première fois, elle était toujours très expressive et enjouée.

-Pas obliger de faire cette tête là, Inki. Aller continue a faire tes blagues.. Après tout sa prend bien quelqu'un pour les dires et tu est celle qui le comptes le mieux. Ha je crois que nous sommes arrivé...Alors on commence par quoi. Dit Aikou impatiente et enthousiaste.

Seijuku soupira et se laissa tomber à côté d'un arbre.

-Galère, bin alors on commence par le multi clonage. Naruto tu m'aide?

Le blond se retourna vers Seijuku en lui souriant à pleine dent.

-Bien sûre, dit-il. Tu as choisis la meilleure personne pour ça!!

-Si tu le dis, fit Seijuku en se relevant. Tiens Gaara aides donc Inki!

Inki et Gaara s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Bon! On commence par quoi??Et puis je connais tellement vos techniques...J'ai juste à claquer des doigts et hop! Vous êtes morts...

Gaara regarda Inki...Il trouvait cette fille drôlement étrange...Inki s'aperçu que Gaara la dévisageait.

-Ben quoi??

Gaara regardait Inki et Inki regardait Gaara.

-Eux et bien qui voudrais bien m'aider moi ? Dit Aikou avec une petite voix piteuse un peu plus loin.

-Moi je vais t'aider aller viens avec moi. Dit Kiba avec un grand sourire gentil.

-Merci, oui j'arrive, dit-elle en le suivant un peu plus loin.

Rendu un peu plus loin

-Bon, regarde mon enchainement de sceau avec mes main. Tu l'as vue, dit Kiba.

-Oui, dit Aikou

-D'accord essai, dit Kiba

-Comme ça, demanda Aikou.

-Non attend, fit Kiba en prenant les mains d'Aikou pour lui placer comme il faut à chaque sceau.

-Ah ok, c'est beau, j'ai compris, dit Aikou en refaisant l'enchainement de sceau.

-Ok quand tu as terminé de faire les mouvements tu garde le dernier sceau et tu dis : Bunshin no Jutsu ! Aller essaie, lui dit Kiba.

-D'Accord, dit Aikou.

Puis elle essaya... Elle fit les enchainements de sceau et dit à la fin...

-Bunshin no Jutsu ! Puis 3 clones sont apparus a côté d'elle.

-Tu as réussie bravo ! Réessaies encore.Dit Kiba

-D'accord. Dit-elle avant de réessayer.

Un peu plus loin

Seijuku fixait Naruto dans les yeux et vice-versa.

-Alors tu veux faire quelle technique de clonage??demanda Naruto.

-Celle que t'as piqué dans le parchemin, dit Seijuku avec un micro sourire.

-kk, dit Naruto, lui fit quelque signe, tu vois les signes??

-Ouais

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Ouais.

- Fais-les. En disant Kage Tajuu Bunshin no Jutsu

-D'accord.

Seijuku se concentra et fit les signes, puis dit:

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Une centaine de clone apparut autour d'elle.

-HIHIHI

-Tss, fit Inki en regardant les autres

-Humm, fit Gaara en réponse à Inki

-Deux nigauds sont sur le toit d'un hôtel un dit à l'autre: Moi je saute en-bas. L'autre répond: Moi je saute en souliers...

Gaara sourit.

-Je veux pas m'entrainer, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi les machins qu'ils font avec leurs mains...

Comme le sens de l'ouïe a Aikou étais très développer elle entendit Inki dire qu'elle ne voulait pas s'entrainer...

Elle fit les sceaux avec ses main et dit: Bunshin no Jutsu.

Elle envoya ses clones dire a Inki ceci:

-Non mais réveille toi Inki tu dois réussir cela. ET en passent ces des sceaux qu'on fait avec nos mains. Et tu les faire toi aussi alors au travail. Dirent-ils.

Puis ils disparurent…

-Kiba connais-tu la technique que Naruto a montré a Seijuku ? Demanda t-elle.

-Et bien je viens juste de l'apprendre alors, dit-il un peu gêner.

-Pas grand montre la moi quand-même, dit-elle

Elle se plaça en position et regarda Kiba faire attentivement. Puis elle écouta se qu'il dit. Elle fit la même chose. Puis une centaine de clone apparu autour d'elle.

-Yeah je l'ai eu moi aussi ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Inki regardait les mains des autres et essaya de reproduire les sceaux et dit les mots. Comme d'habitude ce qu'elle faisait était réussit.

-Bien, dit Gaara avec un petit sourire puis il rajouta, Tu as une autre blague??

-Humm...Voyons voir...Si! Un lapin et un ours qui font la course dans la forêt tombent sur arbre. De l'arbre sort un génie. Ce dernier dit: Je suis le génie de l'arbre. Vous avez droit à trois vœux chacun. L'ours souhaita que tous les ours de la forêt soit des femelles. Son vœu fut exaucé. Le lapin souhaita avoir une moto. Son vœu fut exaucé. L'ours souhaita que tous les ours du continent soit des femelles. Son vœu fut exaucé. Le lapin souhaita avoir un casque. Son vœu fut exaucé. L'ours souhaita que tous les ours du monde soit des femelles. Son vœu fut exaucé. Le lapin souhaita que l'ours soit homo. Son vœu fut exaucé.

Gaara eut un petit rire...les blagues étaient nulles mais le sérieux avec lequel Inki les disait était trop drôle.

Seijuku lança un regard noir à Aikou un peu plus loin, puis se retourna vers Naruto.

-Dis tu ne connaitrais pas des techniques plus forte??

-Euhm... Bin ma meilleure technique s'est le Rasengan mais tu connais, pi appart ça il y a ...

-...Kyuubi, murmura Seijuku.

Naruto écartela les yeux en fixant la jeune femme.

-Je te les dis, on connait tout de vous dans notre monde, dit »Seijuku en souriant.

-Et t'as pas peur??

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur, t'en que tu n'ôte pas le sceau il n'y a rien à craindre, bon c'est pas tout, dit-elle en se retournant. Je vais aller voir les autres pour leurs demander des techniques. À plus Naruto.

Puis elle partit vers Shino.

-Tu veux essayer une de mes techniques?? Dit Gaara à Inki

-Pourquoi pas...Je fais quoi??

-Regarde mes doigts...Tu fais ça...

-Ok...

-En même temps tu dis Sabaku Kyu.

Inki fit les signes et dit le nom. Le sable commença à se diriger vers un lapin tout innocent.

-Ensuite tu fais ça...et tu dis Sabaku Sousou

Inki fit les autres signes dit le nom et le pauvre petit lapin se fit écraser.

-Wow...Je suis fière de moi la...

-Moi aussi, je suis fier de toi...

Seijuku était vraiment frustrée, Shino venait de refuser de lui apprendre quelque technique, elle marcha vers un arbre quand elle pila sur quelque chose de mou, c'était un lapin écrasé….

-Waouh un lapin et écrasé en plus, si c'est pas mignon.

Elle essuya ses bottes sur le gazon avant d'aller voir Shika.

-Dis tu me montre tes signes et les noms pour tes techniques, seulement ça, le reste je m'arrange, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien à perdre. Bon pour le Kagemane no Jutsu tu fais ses signes...

-KK

-Pour le Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu, tu fais ces signes.

-D'acc

-La technique d'étranglement Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu, tu fais ça.

-Ouais kk

-Et la dernière, Kage Nui, tu fais ces dignes là.

-Merci, dit Seijuku en souriant, puis elle partit dans un coin, une demi-heure plus tard, elle les avait tous réussit.

Gaara et Inki marchaient dans la forêt silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'Inki décide de conter une autre de ses blagues...

-C'est un petit lapin qui court dans la brousse.  
Il arrive devant l'hippopotame qui est en train de se faire un joint.  
Il s'arrête et lui dit "allez l'hippopotame, arrête la drogue, jette-moi tout ça et vient courir avec moi!".  
L'hippopotame réfléchit et finalement accepte.  
Et c'est reparti, le petit lapin et l'hippopotame courent tous les deux. Puis ils arrivent devant le zèbre en train de se préparer un fix.  
"Allez le zèbre, arrête la drogue et vient courir avec nous, c'est meilleur pour la santé!". Le zèbre réfléchit et accepte.  
Et patati et patata, les trois se mettent à courir dans la brousse.  
Ils arrivent devant le lion en train de se chauffer une petite cuillère.  
"Allez le lion, fait comme nous, arrête cette saleté de drogue et vient courir avec nous!".  
Et là, le lion met un énorme coup de patte au lapin et le balance dans le décor.  
Le zèbre et l'hippopotame le regardent, complètement interloqués:  
"Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça tu te sens pas bien? Il nous a sauvés de la drogue et toi tu le frappes!!"  
Et là le lion les regarde et leur dit: "Ce con de lapin faut toujours qu'il viennent me faire chier pour que je cours avec lui quand il a pris de l'ecstasy!"

Gaara ria, celle-là il la trouvait vraiment drôle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer les lapins...

Inki ria à son tour.

--..

-AAAhhhh... Mes oreilles !! Dit Aikou avec douleur en se pliant en deux et en mettant ces mains sur celle-ci.

-Quoi ? Aikou qu'est-ce qu'il y a ... Regarde moi dit Kiba en se pencha devant Aikou..

Celle-ci relevant la tête, elle avais des canines et des yeux de félin..

-Tu es une féline ? Dit-il toute étonner.

-Je sais pas, mais je suis comme sa depuis que je suis arriver ici ! dit-elle en se tordant de douleur par terre.

-Regarde-moi. Essais de te calmer et de te concentré a oublier ce son... Concentre-toi vraiment fort... Dit-il en lui enlevant les mains de sur les oreilles.

-Ok., dit elle

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Après quelque minute elle ne l'entendait plus.

-J'ai réussie ! dit-elle joyeuse.

-ok ! Maintenant ton odorat. Concentre-toi sur une odeur en particulier.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de ce concentré sur le parfum de Seijuku.Après quelque minute elle ressentie l'odeur comme si elle était a côté de celle-ci.

-Elle est là-bas derrière l'arbre. J'ai réussie, dit-elle encore plus joyeuse.

-D'accord maintenant t'as vue. Concentre-toi sur la profondeur de ce fossé là-bas. VA sur le rebord et essais de marcher en équilibre sur celle-ci.

Elle alla sur le bord de la crevasse. Elle l'examina avec attention. Puis elle se plaça sur le rebord et commença a marcher. Elle se tenait parfaitement droit et marchais comme si de rien n'étais.

-Regarder les filles je maitrise mes instincts de chatte, dit-elle en sauta.

Quand elle atterri la crevasse se brisa et elle tomba en bas de celle-ci.

-AAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Cria t-elle pendant sa chute.  
Aikou essaya de s'agripper à quelque chose mais sans résulta. Elle ferma ces yeux et se concentra. Rendu en bas elle atterrie en position de chat. Sur ces pattes..

-Yeah ! Dit-elle en regardant la crevasse d'environs 20 mettre de hauts. J'ai réussie.

Seijuku roula des yeux.

-Pitoyable, dit-elle. Bon trouvons d'autre techniques à apprendre.

Elle commença à marcher et vu Shino un peu plus loin faire des signes, elle soupira malicieusement avant de se cacher derrière un arbre près de lui. Elle fronça des sourcils pour voir plus attentivement les signe que faisait, les yeux de Seijuku se concentrèrent sur les signes, trois petite virgules apparut dans ses iris rouge, elle venait d'avoir une sorte de Sharingan plus développer.

Seijuku regarda encore quelque secondes les signes que faisait Shino puis décider de s'inventer une technique avec les insectes. Elle se relava pour aller où étais les autres, puis décida d'aller dans un arbre, la où elle aurait plus de tranquillité, Seijuku fixa un arbre, le plus gros et haut, puis se donna un élan et sauta. Le chakra canalisé dans ses pieds fut assez fort pour la projeter à la branche la plus haute. Elle s'assit en indien et commença à réfléchir à une nouvelle technique qui marcherais avec l'aide des insectes quand elle se souvenu d'un clip de Naruto parodie avec Shino, elle sourit et se releva, puis fit les signes que Shino avait fait avant de dire:

-Kikkai Konchuu no Jutsu

Un peu plus long, la moitié des insectes de Shino le quittèrent pour aller dans la direction de Seijuku, Shino lança un regard noir à l'arbre où se trouvait Seijuku.

-Elle n'a pas osez, siffla-t-il.

De son arbre, Seijuku sourit en voyant l'insecte arrivaient, elle les fit aller jusqu'à ses bras et les enroula autour de ses poignet, puis les fit glisser rapidement dans ses mains, ceux-ci avait été placé comme des fusils, puis elle projeta les insectes, comme des balles, ils traversèrent l'arbre s'en difficulté, Seijuku sourit.

Inki et Gaara marchaient toujours dans la forêt...Inki détestait vraiment la violence...et ne connaissant pas vraiment le monde de Naruto elle préférait ne rien faire comme d'habitude...

-Indiana Jones se promène dans la savane africaine lorsqu'il rencontre un Arabe, un Zoulou et un Belge. L'Arabe transporte sur son dos un gros morceau de viande cachere, le Zoulou une grosse cage de fer et le belge une grosse roche de pierre. Indiana leur demande alors ce qu'ils font avec cet équipement.  
L'Arabe de répondre :  
- Ti se, s'il y a i lion qui mi cour apris, moi je lui balance ce morceau di viande; il li mange i apris il n'a plis faim pour mi manger !  
Le Zoulou de répondre :  
- Tu sais, s'il y a un lion qui me cou' ap'es, je le captu'e dans ma cage de fe', et la il ne peut plus me manger.  
Le belge de répondre :  
- Tu sais une fois si un lion me courre après, alors je jette la roche par terre et je peux courir plus vite pour me sauver.

Gaara ria un peu et demanda:

-Tu les prends où tes blagues??

-Sur internet...

Et ils continuèrent à parler du monde d'Inki.

Aikou regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire.

- Merde nous devons y aller nous allons être en retard, dit-elle avant de concentrer son chakra dans ces pieds pour monter la crevasse en courant..

-LES FILLES... INKI ! SEIJUKU. LET'S GO. FAUT Y ALLER TOUT DE SUITE ! SINON NOUS ALLONS ÊTRE EN RETARD, cria t-elle rendu en haut.

Seijuku descendit de l'arbre pour atterrir à côté de Shino qui lui lançait un regard noir, elle lui sourit à pleine dent avant d'aller rejoindre Kiba.

-Alors y faut y aller le poilu.

Kiba se tourna vers elle, surprit.

-Ils ont quoi tes yeux, dit Kiba.

-Quoi mes yeux??

-C'est des sharingans.

-Cool, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-On part déjà c'est fou comme le temps passe vite!! On va où??dit Inki en rejoignant les autres avec Gaara.

-Inki tu ne te souviens pas, nous allons faire l'examen des Genin. Avec Kakashi-Sensei. Au terrain d'entrainement où il a fait le test des clochettes avec Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke le premier coup et plus tard juste avec Naruto et Sakura parce que Sasuke est partie avec Orochimaru. Est-ce que tu es plus éclairer maintenant. Dit Aikou en levant les sourcils et avec un immense sourire.

- Elle n'écoutait pas l'émission elle, dit Seijuku, Je les forcer pour quelque épisodes. Mais c'est tout, ah oui. elle écoutait aussi des clips sur You tube mais appart ça, rien.

Les autres de Konoha la regardaient, perdus.

-Trop compliqué pour vous les gars, surtout pour toi poilu!

-Heille

-HIHIHI…Bon on y va.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-On the road again... Traduction : sur la route encore chanta Inki à la manière de l'âne dans Shrek.

Seijuku rit en entendant Inki.

-Hey Inki chante tous ce que tu veux, temps que c'est pas du Rihanna.

-Rihanna?? dit KiBa.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, faudrait vraiment que tu viennes dans notre monde que y comprendre quelque chose!

-Bin alors je viendrais.

Seijuku écartela les yeux.

-T'es pas sérieux là!

--

Naoyasu dans sa tête étais dans un rêve très épeurant que dans la le monde normal qu'on pouvait l'entendre un peu crier parce que dans son rêve elle vue Seijuku entrain de la poursuive avec une tronçonneuse et rire comme une folle.

Au même moment, Neji passa a côté de la chambre oà Naoyasu était mais il entendait une voix, il l'entendit dire :

- Non Seijuku ne me coupe pas en petit morceau esti de conne,

On pouvait voir une larme qui descendait de sa joue alors Neji a décider de la réveiller.

- réveille-toi s.v.p.

Naoyasu se réveille en frottant légèrement ses yeux.

- Euh... Neji?? What the fuck tu fous quoi là

- Pourquoi as-tu crié dans mes oreilles?? Et Comment tu connais mon nom??

- Euh, tu n'as rien entendue, dit-elle a Neji

-Oui, j'ai bien entendue alors dit moi comment tu sais mon nom, dit-il avec un ton dangereux

- Ok j'ai juste deviné, dit-elle, mais elle pensa '' en même temps il est peut-être très dangereux''

En se même moment Sakura est rentré et demanda

-Naoyasu, maintenant tu peux sortir de cette hôpital, est ce que tu connais le village ?

-Non je ne sais où sont tout les magasins ou mes amis ….

-Moi je vais lui montrer le village, dit Neji

Quand il a dit ça tout le monde fut bouche-bée.

Alors Neji finalement lui montra le village jusqu'a temps qu'elle vue Inki, Seijuku et Aikou.

–HEYY LES FILLES!!, cria-t-elle.

Seijuku bailla quand elle entendit la voix de Naoyasu les appeler, elle se retourna et roula des yeux.

- Merde, elle n'aurait pas pu rester dans le coma plus longtemps, dit-elle, désespérer.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec elle, lui demanda Kiba.

Seijuku lui lança un regard.

-Tu vas bientôt voir pourquoi.

-T'es enfin réveillée??Non mais il était temps...

Inki réfléchit trois secondes.

-Écoutez celle-là!! En Afrique, trois blancs (disons un français, un canadien et un belge) sont accoudés à un bar et sirotent leur whisky. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et un gigantesque noir de 2 mètres, bâti comme un bulldozer entre dans le bar. Il s'approche du français, lui boit son verre, et lui dit:  
-Moi, les femmes blanches, je les baise!  
-Pas de problème, c'est cool! Répond le français vert de trouille.  
Puis le noir n'approche du canadien, lui boit son verre et lui dit:  
-Moi, les femmes blanches, je les baise!  
-C'est super chouette pour vous, répond le canadien en bégayant.  
Enfin, le noir s'approche du belge, lui boit son verre et lui dit à nouveau:  
-Moi, les femmes blanches, je les baise!  
-Tu as bien raison, répond le belge, moi aussi je trouve les femmes noires répugnantes...

-Merci, mais là je voulais juste savoir où étiez vous, dit Naoyasu avec enragement.

-Bin là tu le vois, dis ironiquement Seijuku. Bon on va le faire ce test oui ou non??

Elle lança un regard aux autres autour d'elle et vu que Shino boudait.

-Shino ca va??

-C'était ma technique.

-De quoi il parle, demanda Kiba.

-Rien... dit Seijuku en faisant l'innocente. Ah kk avoue, j'ai pris une de ses techniques et je l'ai modifié, c'est tout là!

Inki sourit.

-T'as pris celle du clip!!Hihi!!Une autre...  
« C'est un homme de 88 ans qui va chez le docteur pour un examen annuel.

Ce dernier lui demande: "comment vont les choses?"

- Je suis en pleine forme, je sors avec une jeune de 18 ans, et je l'ai mise enceinte. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, doc?

- Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, dit le docteur.

C'est une histoire vraie.

J'ai un ami, assez distrait, qui est un passionné de chasse, il n'a jamais manqué une saison.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'en allait chasser et qu'il était pressé, et, il se trompa et au lieu de prendre son fusil, il prit son parapluie.

Au cœur de la forêt, il aperçoit un ours qui fonce sur lui.

Il saisit son parapluie, l'épaule et appuie sur la poignée.

Savez-vous alors ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Non.

- Eh bien, l'ours tomba raide mort à ses pieds

- C'est impossible, s'insurgea le vieillard. Quelqu'un a dû tirer à sa place.

- C'est là où je voulais en venir... »

-Oui Seijuku on y va ! Aller les filles si on veut le faire on doit être a l'heure. ET en passent Kiba tu ne tiendrais pas une minutes dans notre monde. Personne de Konoha ne tiendrait dans notre monde... Hein Seijuku… Ça serais tellement le drôle à voir. Dit Aikou en riant.

-De quel test parlez-vous, dit Naoyasu, confuse.

-Ben...Je sais pas trop moi...Je connais pas ça...Mais je crois que c'est pour devenir ninja...Une dame se présente chez le pharmacien.  
- "Bonjour monsieur! Je voudrais de l'acide acétylsalicylique, SVP !"  
- "Vous voulez dire de l'aspirine ?"  
- "Ha ! oui, c'est cela... je ne me souvenais plus du nom."

Gaara la regarda et dit:

-Tu passes rapidement d'un sujet à l'autre...

-Je sais...

-Inki, t'es vraiment bizarre toi, j'adore, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-Toi aussi t'es bizarre, dit Kiba.

- La ferme le poilu, plus bizarre que toi ca ne l'existe pas!

-Tss, dit Kiba en boudant.

-HIHIHI

-Les filles... Nous sommes tous bizarre car nous somme pogner dans un monde de manga l'aviez vous déjà oublier. Si sa se trouve il y a du monde qui regarde des new épisodes pis on est dedans... Fac si j'étais vous j'essayerai de passer le plus normal possible. Fack nous devons vraiment devenir ninja de Konoha. Dit Aikou en accélérant le pas.

-Si je tombe, c'est avec toi  
Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras  
Si je sais pas, apprends-moi  
Si je vis, c'est pour ça  
Si je tombe, c'est avec toi  
Si je pleure, c'est dans tes bras  
Si je sais pas, apprends-moi  
Si je vis, c'est pour toi

_silence_

-Vous pouvez me dire de la fermez si vous voulez, dit Inki.

-HIHIHI trop triste cette toune là, dit Seijuku en marchant.

-Toune??dit Shino

-T'es trop primitif pour comprendre.

-Tss, dit Shino

-Et moi?? dit Kiba.

-On peut toujours essayer de te faire comprendre, dit Seijuku en haussant des épaules.

-Seijuku pourquoi tu es aussi méchante avec eux… Ils ne t'ont rien fait pourtant ? dit Aikou, intriguée.

-Hihihi, vous savez quoi??J'ai faim, dit Inki, hors sujet.

-Comme toujours, lui répondit Seijuku.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au terrain où attendait Kakashi, pour une fois à l'heure.

-Un miracle, dit Naruto. Sensei vous êtes à l'heure!!

-Tu vu ça toute seul, dit Seijuku.

Kiba pouffa de rire.

-Bon alors on comment par quoi ? Demanda Aikou, Intriguée.

-Nous allons commencer par le test des clochettes, dit Kakashi Alors vous êtes 4 c'est sa.

-Et bien nous sommes que 3 à faire le test. Car Naoyasu ne s'est pas pratiquer pour les techniques alors elle en connait aucune. ET en parlent d'elle justement elle est passé ou. Est-elle repartie avec Neji ?? Dit-elle perdu.

-Wais, ils sont allés se bécoter dans un coin...Je rigole...dit Inki

Et elle ajouta si bas que personne ne peut l'entendre:

-Quoi que avec Naoyasu...on peut s'attendre à tout...

-Bon on commence, dit Seijuku en souriant, j'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre.

Kakashi la regarda et sourit.

-Aussi impatiente que Naruto on dirait.

-Nah, j'ai plus de Qi moi, dit-elle.

Naruto grogna et sauta sur Seijuku pour l'attaquer, Kiba voulut l'aider mais Shino lui en empêcha.

-Attend, dit Shino.

Prit sous Naruto, Seijuku décida de faire une technique au hasard, elle fit quelque signe et dit les premiers mots qui lui virent à l'esprit, la clairière s'éclaira aveuglant tous ceux qui était là: Kiba, Gaara, Shino, Shika, Naruto, Inki, Seijuku, Aikou et Kakashi.

Quelque secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans la neige, à Montréal.

-C'est frette tabarnake, cria Seijuku.

-On est où, demanda Kiba en ôtant la neige de ses cheveux.

Seijuku se leva et regarda autour d'elle et reconnut assez facilement une rue près de chez elle.

-On est dans notre monde, je n'y crois pas.

À suivre


	3. Notre monde?

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : L'histoire se passe quand les perso ont 16 ans, un peu après la mort de Asuma. Inki, Seijuku, Naoyasu ont 15 ans. Tandis qu'Aikou a 17 ans.

--

Aikou se réveilla d'un seul coup.

Elle se mise quasiment a danser.

-C'est frette ! C'est frette ! Cria t-elle en essaya d'enlever la neige qui étais tombé dans son dos.

-Merde ! Ta gueule. On est enfin rentré à la maison. Mais une minute... Merde!! Les filles là on a un problème. Les gars sont avec nous ! Dit-elle un peu inquiète. Les gens vont surement les reconnaitre on doit leur trouver du nouveau linge et les empêcher de parler de Konoha pis de toute cela. Pis d'essayer d'utiliser leur technique. Sinon on n'est dans le trouble jusqu'au coup, ajouta t-elle.

-Neige, Neige blanche tombe sur mes manches et sur mon tout petit nez qui est tout gelé!!YAHOU!!

Inki fit une boule de neige.

-Hé!! Seijuku!!

Seijuku se retourna vers Inki...et reçu la boule de neige en pleine face. Inki éclata de rire.

-Ca va pas, cria Seijuku en lui lançant une boule de neige énorme.

Celle-ci était tellement grosse qu'Inki tomba sur Gaara.

-HIHIHI

-Trop drôle, dit Kiba.

-Fait froid, dit Naruto

-J'approuve, fit Shikamaru en baillant.

Seijuku fixa la rue puis commença à marcher vers chez elle.

-J'habites à côté et tous la famille est partie en voyage en Floride, on a toute le duplex de libre, vous venez.

-Génial !!On ira magasiner tout à l'heure pour leur trouver de nouveaux linge parce que là ils flashent beaucoup. Si au moins on était à l'halloween ils passeraient juste pour des con, mais là ils passent pour des con et des attarder mentales. Dit Aikou en riant.

Puis elle commença marcher.

-Alors vous venez vous autres. Il fait beaucoup plus chaud à l'intérieur. Dit-elle en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Ils se mirent tous à marcher pour suivre les jeunes filles.

-AAAAAAA… Merde Naoyasu ... elle encore prie dans le monde de Naruto… qu'allons nous faire, dit la blonde en marchant.

-On va la laisser là avec son Neji...Vive le vent! Vive le vent! Vive le vent d'hiver qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant dans les grands sapins verts! HO!

-La ferme Inki, dit Seijuku en sortant les clés de sa poche, puis elle ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers les gars. Pas de botte dans la maison hein, vous les ôtez!

Ils soupirent tous avoir d'ôter leur bottes, dés que Seijuku entra dans sa maison, son chat lui sauta dessus.

-Merde du calme minou, dit-elle. Bon je vais prendre l'argent que les vieux ont laissé et ont va aller magasiner pour vous les mecs.

-Je vais juste me changer avant. Car sortir comme ça en hiver c'est risquer pour être malade... Dit Aikou avant de monter dans la chambre de Seijuku ou étais ses affaires vue qu'elles avaient dormie la veille de leur départ pour le monde de Naruto.

Elle se changea et redescendit.

-Bon je suis prête. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas chanter mes chansons de Noël?? Dis donc que tu trouve que je chante mal un coup partie!!

Inki pris son manteau qui était aussi chez Seijuku...et tout le monde sortit dehors pour aller au centre commercial.

-On va où??demanda Inki et elle se remit à chanter, Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts, Que j'aime ta verdure...

-Euhm... place Versailles??

Les autres acceptèrent puis ils commencèrent à marcher vers la rue Sherbrooke quand Kiba vu un char passer, il écartela les yeux.

-C'était quoi??

-Un char, dit Seijuku en baillant.

-?? fit Naruto

-Moyen de transport mécanique, dit Seijuku en soupirant.

-Ça risque d'être plus compliquer que je le pensais, dit Aikou en soupirant à son tour.

-Ceci est un lampadaire, ça sert à nous éclairer la nuit, dit Inki à Gaara, et ça c'est un feu de circulation...c'est pour pas que les chars se rentrent dedans et qu'il y ait plein de morts...

-Belle explication, dit Seijuku en roulant des yeux, tu devrais devenir agente touristique!

-?? fit Shino

-Rien rien...

Après quelque minute de marche, ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial.

-Fait chaud! dit Seijuku

--

Pendant ce temps dans le monde de Naruto. 

-Mais où sont mes amis? Demanda Naoyasu à Neji.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il

-Ben veux tu m'aider à les chercher?

-Ok

--

-Ça fait du bien. Bon Seijuku va avec Kiba et Shika, Inki va avec Gaara et moi je vais aller avec Kakashi-Sensei on se rejoint ici dans quoi 2 heures. Ça iras beaucoup plus vite comme sa. Dit Aikou avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord. Par où on commence ? Dit Kakashi.

-Bon nous allons commencer par vous trouver du linge, un pantalon et un chandail, ainsi qu'un manteau d'hivers. Bon allons par là Dit-elle en pointant un magasin de linge de Snow. T'inquiète Seijuku j'ai assez d'argent sur ma carte pour payer mes dépenses, dit-elle en commençant à marcher à coter de Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aime comme vêtements??Propre...? Skateur...? Fresh...? Punk...? Bon marché...? Gothique...? En tout cas viens je connais une super boutique, dit Inki à Gaara.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin Amnésia. Inki donnait toute sorte de chandails et de pantalons à Gaara.

-Tu essais ça, tu me montre et moi je te dis si ça te va ou pas. Ok??

-Heu...Ok...

Gaara fit ce que lui avait demandé Inki. Finalement, elle lui acheta un jean délavé, un chandail noir, un polar noir et une paire de converse.

-Ça a couté cher...mais il nous reste un peu de temps...et d'argent...Viens on va manger quelque chose...

-Tss. elles ont juste un gars pi moi je dois m'occuper de 4, fais chier! Se plaint Seijuku.

-Elle m'a oublié, dit Naruto, boudeur.

-Pi moi, dit Shino.

-HIHIHI, fit Kiba.

Shika lui baillant simplement

-Bon on y va, quel genre de linge vous voulez??

-Fluo!! (Naruto)

-Normal (Shika et Shino)

-Extra Cool (Kiba)

-Euhm... attendez que je trouve la bonne boutique, tiens allons chez HMV, il vende des chandails de Groupe!!

Aikou venait d'entré dans la boutique le jean bleu. Elle prenait toute sorte de chose et les mettais dans les bras de Kakashi qui la regardait courir dans la tout les sens pour trouver des trucs a sa taille.

-D'accord je crois que ça suffira.. Dit-elle en lui montra la cabine. Maintenant tu va là dedans et tu te change avec le linge que je t'ai apporter..Nous allons regarder de quoi tu a l'air là dedans .Dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le divan..

Après environs 30 minute d'essayage elle trouva quelque morceau à son gout. Elle lui acheta un jeans plutôt foncé, des t-shirt de toute sorte de couleur et un veste en polar. Plus un manteau d'hiver.

-Bon maintenant nous allons t'acheter des souliers, fit Aikou ... Nous allons chez freedom.

Arriver au magasin elle vit une pair de chaussure DC vraiment belle. Elle étais noir et verte. Elle lui fit essayer.

-C'est vraiment léger.. Ça bouge bien, dit Kakashi en marchant.

-Vendu ! dit-elle en allant les payer.

-Bon il est l'heure. Nous devons aller les rejoindre. Aller viens... Dit-elle en sortant du magasin.

-Le petit Sylvain vient de se faire prendre par son papa en train de boire de l'alcool en cachette.  
Le papa a décidé de lui faire une leçon de morale.  
Le papa entraîne Sylvain dans le jardin.  
Il emmène un verre de whisky et un verre d'eau.  
Il prend un ver de terre et le laisse tomber dans l'alcool.  
Puis il prend un autre ver et le laisse tomber dans l'eau.  
Le lombric dans l'eau reste vivant alors que celui du whisky se tord sur lui-même quelques instants et meurt.  
A la fin de l'expérience, le papa demande :  
- Alors Sylvain, quelle leçon tires-tu de ce que je viens de te montrer?  
Et Sylvain lui répond fort justement :  
- Heu, ça montre que quand on boit de l'alcool, on ne risque pas d'avoir des vers...

Gaara sourit face à cette nouvelle blague. Ils virent les autres et n'ayant pas peur du ridicule Inki cria:

-ON EST LAAA!!

-Euhm… salut, dit Shika en roulant des yeux.

Ils venaient de sortir de chez D-tox peu après être allé chez HMV, les gars avait déjà tous se dont ils avaient besoin.

-Bon on fout quoi la, demanda Kiba.

-Cinéma?? dit Seijuku

-Cinéma?? fit Naruto, c'est quoi??

-Ouais trop. On va au cinéma. On leur fait écouter un sale film de peur. Ça risque d'être drôle… Ou mieux on va voir le dernier film de Naruto shippuden. Leur montrer c'est quoi pour nous Naruto, Dit Aikou en riant.

-Euhm, il est seulement sorti au Japon Aikou, dit Seijuku, désespéré, nous on pourra le voir seulement en avril à peu près...

Seijuku écartela les yeux en regardant quelque chose sur son cellulaire.

-Gros problème les filles, c'est lundi demain, on a école!

-Ohh fuck. Merde qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?? On ne peut quand même pas les emmener à l'école. Ils ont un dégrée de primaire et nous nous somme genre en 4 et 5 secondaire. Ils ne pourront jamais suivre les matières. Il faudrait les mettre a quelque part qui ne serais pas dangereux pour eux. À moins que l'une de nous se déclare malade… dit Aikou, découragée.

-Moi, dit Seijuku en écartelant les yeux. J'ai science demain avec Bergeron alors...Pauvre que Gai-Sensei celui-là.

- En tout cas je veux bien les amener à l'école...de toute façon on va disséquer un cœur et je veux pas manquer ça...Alors pas question de jouer les malades pour m'occuper d'eux!!

Inki regarda le vide et dit rêveusement:

-Je veux aller glisser...ou faire une bataille de boule de neige...

Elle se tourna vers Kakashi

-Pourquoi les hommes éjaculent-ils par saccades ?  
-Parce que les femmes avalent par gorgées.

- Euhm...Ce n'est pas un peu pervers tout cas, dit Kiba.

-J'approuve le poilu, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-heille!!Appelle moi plutôt Kiba d'acc??

-Ouais ouais, dit Seijuku en commençant à marcher, vous venez, on a juste a aller louer un film chez vidéotron après tout.

-Mais elle est drôle non??Pis j'en ai plein des comme ça!! Vous en voulez??On va louez quoi??La Momie?? Vous me le dite si vous me trouvez gossante hein??

-T'en fais pas j'en connais un plus pire que toi.

-Dis dis, c'est quoi la momie, dit Naruto en sautant partout.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit Seijuku en soupirant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'au vidéotron qui était sur la rue Sherbrooke et louèrent les films la momie 1 et 2 au grand plaisir d'Inki.  
Inki sautillait et tapait des mains comme une gamine.

-Hihihi...J'adore ce film!! Ça se passe en Égypte...dans le désert avec les pyramides, le sphinx et du sable!!

Inki réfléchit un instant puis dit:

-C'est deux fous en plein désert qui font le Paris-Dakar.  
-Il vient de neiger, dit le premier.  
-Tu crois, demande le deuxième?  
-Ben oui, regarde, ils ont sablé la route!

-Aucun commentaire, dit Seijuku en regardant croche Inki. Bon sortons les clés.

Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la maison et ôta son manteau, comme les autres quand elle remarqua que les gars avait garder leur bandeau frontal..

-Nah Nah, ôter vos bandeau, mettez les dans vos poche au pire, mais pas a porter de vue, d'acc??

-Hn, fit Shino en enlevant le sien, suivit vite des autres.

-Bon, faudra aussi leurs trouver des uniforme pour demain. T'as une idée??

-Tss...On peut toujours demander aux mecs...mais je sais pas si ça va leur faire...ou ils pourraient porter nos vêtements!!...On pourrait les travestir!! Ne me regarde pas comme ça!! Tu sais que mes idées sont toujours nulles et bizarres...Mais pour Kakashi...Faudra le cacher...

-Tss... Je vais demander à Jéremye, dit Seijuku en sortant son cell.

Elle composa un numéro mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux Seijuku?? Dit une voix rauque.

-Dit t'aurais pas genre 5 uniforme complet à me prêté??

-Ouais, je crois. Pourquoi??

-Parce qu'on a de nouveaux amis!! Des étudiants étrangers!! Et je sais pas pourquoi...mais ils ne veulent pas mettre nos vêtements...Pourtant ils sont beaux...

-Euhm... K Ouin, bon bin je viens vous portez ça alors, j'arrive!

Puis il raccrocha.

-C'est qui lui, demanda Kiba en fixant Seijuku.

-Mon voisin, je le connais depuis toujours, dit moi tu ne serais pas jaloux??

-Nah!

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, c'était un gars avec les cheveux noirs frisé au milieu du dos attaché et les yeux bleu, il était habiller un simple jean et d'un t-shirt vert foncé.

-Salut les filles, Euhm... et les gars.

-Blague du jour: Quelle différence y-a-t'il entre un acteur récompensé aux Oscars et une aspirine ?  
Aucune, ce sont tous deux des cons primés.

Inki s'approcha de Jéremye prit les vêtements et commença à les distribuer.

Jéremye fronça des sourcils en regardant les gars. Ils les trouvaient bizarres, et surtout il lui rappelait quelque chose.

-Dis j'les aurais pas déjà vu quelque part, ils me rappellent quelque chose.

-Euhm...

-Non!! Impossible que tu les ais déjà vu...Ils viennent d'une petite ville perdue dans le fond du bois...C'est tellement perdu que je me rappelle même plus du nom...

Inki alla murmurer à l'oreille de Seijuku:

-On faut faire quelque chose pour les noms...et les marques des joues de Kiba...Pis le kanji de Gaara et l'œil de Kakashi...

-C'est quoi leurs noms, demanda Jéremye

« Merde »

-Euhm. Bin, "elle se retourna vers Kiba et lui fit un clin d'œil" Lui c'est Karl.

Elle pointa Shino.

-Lui Simon.

Puis Naruto

-Lui Nathan.

Et Shikamaru.

-Voici Sébastien

...Gaara, maintenant.

-Lui c'est Greg..

Et Finalement Kakashi.

-Euhm… et lui c'est William.

Les gars la regardait, surprit, mais ne dirent rien.

-J'adore ton tatou Greg, dit Jéremye, C'est un Kanji hein?

-Ouais...

-Et toi Karl, c'est quoi ses marques.

-Un pari stupide entre ami, dit Kiba en haussant des épaules.

Ce pendant dans le monde a Naruto

-Ciboire!!

Naoyasu et Neji étaient rendus dans Montréal, en pleine rue.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda Neji.

-Merde, bon la tu vas me suivre et on se dépêche, dit Naoyasu en l'ignorant.

Arriver a son appartement

-Mais toi confortable et attend.

-Euh... Ok

elle revenu avec une grosse veste blanche, gros pantalon bleu foncé, avec un chandail trop gros et un bandana blanc

-Mets ça, tu vas avoir l'air normale.

Naoyasu appela Seijuku pour lui dire qu'elle est revenue.

Jéremye venait de partir quand le portable à Seijuku sonna.

-Ouin...QUOI!! Viens ici tous de suite, et amène-le!!

Elle raccrocha et ouvrit le porte de l'entré pour crier à Jéremye.

-Un autre uniforme s'il te plait??

-Tss... Attend deux seconde.

Inki s'était assise sur le divan avec les autres et décida de leur expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école:

-Ça c'est l'uniforme de l'école...et on a pas le droit de les modifier...Ne parlez surtout pas de votre véritable identité...Vous êtes assez connus ici...Seijuku m'a assez montré de trucs à votre sujet...Et restez avec nous...Montréal est une très grande ville...Et puis on doit s'apporter de l'argent pour manger à la cafétéria...mais moi j'apporte toujours un lunch...la file est trop longue...Pis Shino...je veux dire Simon...Tu devras enlever tes lunettes...

«Il doit me détester...une chance qu'il sait pas ce que voulait dire ce que je lui ai fait...»

Inki se leva d'un bon en criant:

-Ça sonne!!

Elle couru vers la porte l'ouvrit découvrant Naoyasu et Neji de l'autre coté de la porte, elle dit:

-Un joli petit lapin blanc cherche désespérément un coin bien tranquille pour faire ses besoins. Finalement, il se met derrière un buisson. Il s'installe, se prépare, puis tout a coup un ours énorme apparaît. Le lapin est terrifie. L'ours le rassure :  
-N'ait pas peur mon lapin, moi aussi j'ai envie de chier, c'est la nature, alors on va le faire ensemble OK ?  
-OK ! Répond le lapin.  
Ils font la chose, puis l'ours dit :  
-Dis donc lapin, t'en a pas marre d'avoir de la merde sur les poils quand tu chies ?  
-Heu ?! Non.  
Alors l'ours attrape le lapin blanc et se torche avec.

Pui elle laissa les deux autres entrer.

Naoyasu lança un regard croche à Inki avant d'aller se chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Quel sont les deux animaux les plus intelligents ? Demanda Inki à Shikamaru.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de sa part en répondit:

-Le cerf et le veau!! Hihihi...Ok elle n'est pas drôle...On le commence ce film??

En entendant cela, Naoyasu revenu et se plaça sur Neji, qui été à côté de Kiba, pour écouter le film, vu qu'il ne restait plus de place.

Seijuku était assit complètement sur le côté et en plus à côté de Kiba, elle était sure que les autres avaient fait exprès. Après vingt minutes, elle se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Kiba la suivit.

-T'as soif, Kiba?? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, mais dit moi, ca va ??

-Hein? Oui oui, tiens prend ça.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'orangeade, puis retourna dans le salon.

Comme il manquait de place Inki était assise sur Gaara.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop??

-Heu...non...

-Ok!! Alors je reste là...

Inki se plaça afin de ne pas cacher l'écran à Gaara.

Gaara:«Ce n'est pas confortable comme position...»

Seijuku fronça des sourcils en voyant Inki assit sur Gaara, mais ne dit rien, Naoyasu poussa un peu Kiba qui était à côté de Seijuku, celui-ci fut encore plus coller à elle.

"Elle me fait chier celle-là"

Inki avait eu une grosse journée et était très fatiguée...en plus il faisait noir dans le salon...ce qui l'endormait encore plus. Elle se colla plus à Gaara et s'endormit dans ses bras. Gaara ne savait que faire, pour lui s'était tout nouveau.

Seijuku en avait assez, elle se leva pour aller prendre l'air et vit que Jéremye était aussi dehors.

-Dit c'est qui ces gars??

-On te la dit, ses des étudiant étrangers.

-Ah d'acc Ouin.

Elle rentra dans la maison quand elle vit que Kiba était lui aussi sortit du salon.

Naoyasu était assit sur Neji, elle se sentait tellement confortable qu'elle tomba endormi sur lui, mais l'autre chose été que Neji dormait lui aussi.

Au même moment, on entendit quelqu'un cognait à la porte.

Seijuku soupira intérieurement, elle courut jusqu'à la porte sous le regard ébahi de Kiba et alla ouvrit.

-Ah salut Usagi, dit-elle assez fort pour que les autres entendent, qu'es-ce que tu fais là??

-Je suis venu vous rendre visite voyons !!

Sur ce, du coin de l'œil elle vit d'étrange garçons... Plein de question marmonnai dans sa tête... et elle dit finalement:

-Mais...mais ...mais c'est ... Naruto et sa bande ...mais comment...ça se fait, dit-elle toute étonner.

Seijuku écartela les yeux.

-Euhm...

Naruto arriva dans le vestibule à ce moment là.

-Quelqu'un à dit mon nom??

Seijuku serra les poings par colère, elle se retourna vers Naruto et le frappa en plein visage.

-T'arrive au mauvais moment, dit-elle, enragé.

Kiba un peu plus loin était crampé sur le sol. Gaara lui fixait son film, Shino avait trouvé un insecte plutôt intéressant. Seijuku se retourna vers Usagi.

-Sale accro de Naruto. Bon, tu veux quoi??

Usagi lança un regard noir à Seijuku. Par le coin de l'œil elle vit Naoyasu et poussa aussitôt Seijuku pour aller sauter sur son amie toujours sur la défensive pour l'attaquer.

-Aller!! Réveille-toi verre de terre sur patte!! Ne laisse-toi pas mater!!

-Hmmmmm je ne veux pas, encore une minute..., dit Naoyasu en poussant Usagi hors d'elle et se recolla plus proche à Neji

Celle-ci se releva avec un air de cochon et alla voir Seijuku en se rappelant que Naruto était dans notre monde!!

- Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu!! Pourquoi sont-ils ici!!

-Euhm... bin...c'est comme un peu compliquer. On est genre allé dans leur monde... puis après bin sont venu ici, dit Seijuku en se grattant la tête.

Kiba sortit de la salle de bain en courant, le chat derrière lui.

- Aidez-moi!

Seijuku soupira.

-Bon!! Ça fait une minute!!

Usagi partit resauter sur Naoyasu tout en écrasant Neji à la fois!!

-Il est dit heure là!!Je ne veux pas que tu dormes!!Je suis pas fatiguée, je suis full stressée pour demain!! KYAAAAAAAA!!

Ce bruit fut très fort…

-Aie!! Qu'est que tu veux!!

Naoyasu débarqua de Neji et il se leva aussi.

-pourquoi devais-tu me déranger j'étais dans un bon rêve...

-Je me demande a quoi tu pensais, fit Usagi avec un regard innocent tandis qu'elle regardait le plafond...

-Moi je n'ai même pas besoin de dormir pour ça!! Mouah ah ah !!

-Sale perverse!! Je ne pense pas juste à ça moi!! Dit Naoyasu avant de prendre son manteau pour sortir dehors.

Rendu dehors, Naoyasu sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, elle ferma les yeux, quelque seconde plus tard, elle sentit une main qui essayait ses larmes, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Neji??

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu ne devrais pas, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Seijuku roula des yeux.

-Pi après elles disent que je suis folle, dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle vit que Gaara fixait étrangement Inki qui était dans ses bras, elle alla voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Seijuku.

Gaara leva un regard inquiet vers elle.

-Une larme, dit-il en pointant la joue de la jeune brune.

-Merde Inki tu pleures!!

Seijuku éclata de rire.

Inki se leva d'un bon:

-Mais je ne pleure pas!!

Elle frappa Seijuku dans la figure et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais prendre l'air...

Seijuku était alla dans la cuisine se cherchait un sac de glace pour sa joue, puis alla se coucher. Les gars dormaient dans les autres chambres, un peu partout.

Usagi s'approcha de Naruto et par petit mouvement lui donna des "poc" pour être convaincu qu'ils étaient vraiment la!!

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la touche moi pas!!dit Naruto.

-Ta gueule j'ai le droit de toucher qui je veux et surtout toi!!Dit Usagi prit de sa tête de cochon, ne disant n'importe quoi.

Elle prit une tablette qui trainait et le frappa dans le visage avec cet objet plat.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous!! Naruto dit tout en la frappant sur la tête.

-Aiieuhhh!! Dit usagi.

Les deux commencèrent à se chamailler et sans le faire exprès accroche la tête du pauvre Gaara.

Inki était sortit et regardait le vide mais un étrange bruit attira son attention...

-Mais vous faites quoi la??cria-t-elle au deux personnes qui s'embrassait.

Inki n'attendit pas de réponse et entra dans la maison. Voyant Usagi frapper Naruto avec une tablette, elle cria:

-Mais tu fais quoi la??

Inki réfléchit mais ne trouva aucune blague approprié et retourna écouté le film en s'assoyant sur Gaara.

Quand le baiser entre Neji et Naoyasu prit fin, les deux retournèrent s'assoir dans le salon comme si rien n'était.

Usagi arrêta de frapper Naruto pendant une certaine quantité de secondes en se demandant que valait les comportements de ses amies...

Usagi avait le dos tourné à Naruto, celui-ci, cave comme un oiseau dans une fenêtre, la tapa sur la tête. Elle se retourna et le fixa avec de gros yeux noir (elle le chevauchait) et prit ses deux doigt et les enfonça dans les yeux de Naruto en criant:

-Me refait pu jamais ça!! Sinon t'es condamné à mort!!

Elle partie et alla se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle a vu en premier pour dormir, sans être invitée.

Seijuku se réveilla en pleine nuit et découvrit que Usagi dormait chez elle, elle soupira avant d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau et découvrit Kiba qui avait finalement fait la paix avec le chat.

-Vous avez sympathisée, dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre.

Kiba sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

-Gaara et Inki dorment toujours sur le sofa, Gaara sert même Inki dans ses bras, dit-il.

Seijuku sourit.

Usagi, pas capable de dormir, alla dans la cuisine se servir seule, pas gênée du tout, et se fit un sandwich au thon. Elle alla dans le salon pour passer le temps en mangeant et elle vit Gaara avec Inki et Naoyasu avec Neji...elle resta devant eux à manger comme si de rien était mais toujours avec de grand yeux...

-Wouaww y'en rentre du monde dans le divan, dit t'elle en prenant une bouchée de sa sandwich. Moi je suis crever surtout pour demain, je ne survivrai jamais!! Sur ces mots partis dans sa chambre, l'assiette en main.

Le lendemain matin...

Inki se réveilla la première. Elle se demandait ce qui la serrait, c'était une chaleur différente de celle des draps...Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gaara.

«Il me serre contre lui??Pourquoi??»

- Gaara, réveille-toi, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

Gaara ouvrit les yeux à son tour et se rendit compte qu'il tenait Inki par la taille.

-Je suis désolé...dit-il.

-Viens on va déjeuner...ensuite se brosser les dents...ensuite se changer...et finalement réveiller les autres...

Naoyasu se réveilla quelque minute plus tard, trop paresseuse pour aller à école, elle appela pour dire qu'elle partait en voyage et retourna s'endormir dans les bras de Neji.

Usagi se réveilla toute seule par les bruit tapageur de Seijuku qui se fait réveiller...elle descendit pour se préparer, elle alla dans la cuisine. Quand elle rentra, elle ne vit que des plats de nourritures qui avait l'air tellement délicieux...Le seul mot qu'elle avait dans la tête était à l'attaque!! À l'attaque!! elle en bavait...Alors elle attaqua. Quand elle eut fini elle partie s'habiller… Peu de temps après, elle était déjà prête pour l'école!! Elle passa à cote de la chambre de Kiba et dit:

-Ça alors...ça fait même pas une nuit que t'es la et ta tu vu ta piole comment est sale!!

-oui…C'est mon habitude de "piole" comme tu dit!!

-D'accord!! dit-elle avec un air sournois. Et repartie à la recherche des autres!!

Inki et Gaara étaient assis dans le salon. Inki ne pouvant plus se retenir dit:

-Quels sont les deux animaux les plus dangereux ?  
-La tortue parce qu'elle tord et elle tue et le serpent parce qu'il serre et il pend.

Gaara souri.

-Mes blagues sont trop nulles pour que tu ries...

-Heu…

De nulle part Usagi arriva et fit un rire sarcastique au pied d'Inki.

-Tes blagues sont bizarres et le seront toujours. Dit Usagi le dos tourné à Inki

-Mais ce n'est pas grave c'est ce que j'aime chez toi..! Redit-elle en se tournant la tête en la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-J'en ai une autre...Quelle la différence entre le chocolat et le travail ?  
Le chocolat constipe et le travail fait chier.

-Heu...répondit Gaara.

Seijuku frappa Shino à la tête, c'est lui qui l'avait réveillé, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et redescendit en passant à côté de la chambre à Kiba.

O.o

-Quoi?? dit Kiba.

-Elle est plus en bordel que la mienne!!

-HIHIHI

Seijuku lui sourit puis fronça des sourcils en regardant sur tout l'étage.

-Il en manque deux, où sont Aikou et Kakashi??

Aikou fut réveillé par des sons qui provenaient de l'escalier du sous-sol. Elle et Kakashi avais dormie ensemble dan le lit double de Aikou. Celle-ci vivais là depuis que sa mère étais partie vivre a l'étranger…

-Hmmmmm... C'est quoi tout ce bouquant ce matin... Dit Kakashi en prenant Aikou par la taille et en la collant sur son torse.

-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, répondit-elle en s'accotant sur le torse de celui-ci..

Puis quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

Seijuku écartela les yeux.

-Merde mais tout les couples se forment en une nuit ou quoi, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle monta les escaliers et prit un Jos-louis que Kiba avait dans les mains.

-Mon Jos-louis!!

-C'est pu le tien maintenant, dit-elle en prenant une bouchée.

-Si vous vous ne grouillez pas on va être en retard pour l'école bande de nulloss!! Pis vous savez qu'un retard égale une retenue!! Alors moi j'y vais avec Gaara...Greg...On se revoit en cours...!!

Sur ce, Inki sortit accompagner de Gaara qui était vraiment très beau dans l'uniforme de l'école...

-…

-Tien William mets ça. C'est l'uniforme de l'école. Et dépêche toi, on va être en retard, dit-elle en lui donna l'uniforme.

Puis elle vint pour sortir de la salle, mais Kakashi lui attrapa par le bras.

-Attend une minute dit-il en le fessant tourner vers lui

-Quoi ? Tu as oublié quelque chose, dit-elle un peu surprise.

-Oui ça. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Un coup le baiser terminer, elle leva les yeux vers lui vue qu'elle était plus petite. ET lui dit :

-N'oublie pas c'est un verre de contact ton sharingan et ta cicatrice c'est a cause du combat. Dit-elle tout bas, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Puis un coup près ils montèrent en haut, Kakashi la tenait pas la taille quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Ils se préparèrent un petit déjeuner vite fait et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

-Alors on y va, demanda Aikou en arrivant

Seijuku frappa Kiba qui essayait de ravoir son Jos-Louis,

-Oui oui.

Ils se levèrent tous pour sortir de la maison quand Seijuku arrêta Shino.

- Les lunettes de soleil sont interdites mon vieux, dit-elle en souriant.

Shino grogna et ôta ses lunettes.

-T'as de beaux yeux tu sais, dit Seijuku en lui fessant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la maison.

Inki marchait à coté de Gaara pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus.

-Tiens voilà de quoi payer pour entrer...

-Merci...

-Ça va?? T'as une drôle de tête...

-Ben...Il fait plutôt froid ici...

-Ça c'est parce que c'est l'hiver...et c'est vrai que tu viens du désert...Ici aussi on a des déserts...Mais ils sont loin...Si tu reste jusqu'à l'été, peut-être qu'on ira à la plage...

Inki regarda derrière elle pour voir si les autres les suivaient. Quand elle vit Seijuku, elle se pencha et fit une boule de neige. Inki visa et lança sa boule sur son amie.

Seijuku lui lança un regard noir après avoir évité la boule de justesse, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne vit pas Kiba prendre de la neige et lui en lancer. La boule entra dans son manteau.

-C'est frette, cria-t-elle en ôtant la boule de neige, puis elle sauta sur Kiba et le fit tomber dans la neige.

L'autobus arriva finalement.

William et Aikou allèrent s'assoir dans le fond de l'autobus.

-Est-ce que c'est dangereux ces affaire-là. Dit William, un peu inquiet du moyen de transport

-Mais non ne t'en fait pas… tout va bien... Dit Aikou avec un grand sourire.

Le trajet se fit sans difficulté...Ils débarquèrent devant l'école, entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les casiers.

-C'est un petit garçon qui traverse le quartier "hot" de la ville en voiture avec son papa :  
- Dis papa, qu'est-ce qu'elles font les dames sur le trottoir.  
Embarrassé, le père dit :  
- Elles vendent du bonheur.  
Une fois à la maison, le gamin se dit qu'il en achèterait bien un peu de bonheur. Il casse sa tirelire, prend son billet de 20 euros et sort de la maison pour aller voir les dames.  
Une fois rendu dans la bonne rue il se dirige vers la première dame, lui tend le billet et lui demande un peu de bonheur. La dame est un peu décontenancée. Elle évite depuis longtemps toute infraction à la loi mais d'autre part, elle ne peut cracher sur 20 euros en ces temps de crise...  
Alors elle ramène le gamin chez elle et lui prépare trois tartines avec une bonne couche de Nutella.  
Enfin, le gamin rentre chez lui, où ses parents inquiets lui demandent où il était passé bon dieu de merde. Il regarde son père et lui dit qu'il était parti acheter un peu de bonheur auprès des dames qu'il lui avait montrées de la voiture.  
Horrifié le père lui demande ce qui s'est passé, et le gamin répond :  
- Pas de problème avec les deux premières mais pour la troisième je n'en pouvais plus, alors je l'ai seulement léchée...

Les autres élèves de l'école regardaient les nouveaux...Kiba se faisait regarder plutôt croche à cause de ses marques sur les joues et l'œil de Kakashi intriguait beaucoup de gens.

-On commence en math...avec Kalenga...

-Tu veux me traumatisé, dit Seijuku en soupirant. Bon allez, faut pas trainer.

Ils se rendirent tous au cours de math, après que Seijuku se soit arranger avec le directeur. Kalenga entra dans la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, je veux vous "expliquer" les rapports.

« Merde »

«1...2...3...4...5...6...»

Inki commença à compter aussitôt que le prof commença à radoter...Elle regardait Shikamaru qui dormait tranquillement à coté d'elle...

«Tss je ferais bien comme lui...mais j'ai pas des bonnes notes...J'étais rendue où??Ah oui!! 7...8...9...10...11»

Seijuku était heureusement sur le côté du mur, elle mit ses pieds sur la chaise et fit assemblant d'écouter le cours. Après une demi-heure, Kalenga vu que Shikamaru dormait, il tapa sur son bureau avec une règle.

-Sébastien!

Aucune réponse.

-Sébastien, cria-t-il, plus fort.

Shikamaru se réveilla en sursaut.

-Moui??

- Donne-moi la réponse du numéro.

Shika réfléchis quelque seconde avant de donner la bonne réponse, Kalenga écartela les yeux. Shika, lui, se rendormit.

«Tss...12...13...14...15...16...17...»

-Inki veux-tu me donner la réponse du numéro suivant??

-18...

«Oups...»

-Bien...

«19...20...21...»

Seijuku avait décider de fermer les yeux quand elle reçut une boule de papier derrière la tête, elle soupira et ouvrit le papier.

"Ce midi, on dine ensemble"

Elle fronça des sourcils et se retourna, c'était Sam, un nouveau de cet année, il était arrivé un début de l'année scolaire. Cheveux foncé, tout comme ses yeux, toute les conne de l'école lui couraient après.

Seijuku se retourna et écrit quelque chose sur le papier, puis le relança. Le jeune homme écrit quelque chose puis fit de même.

"Quelque chose d'important à te dire"

Un peu plus loin, Kiba regardait cet échange avec un peu de jalousie.

Inki avait remarqué le manège de Seijuku et Sam mais surtout la tête de Kiba. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais la cloche sonna. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit avec les autres.

-Bon! Français...ce qu'on va se marrer...

Inki se dirigea vers la classe, après avoir changé de cartable, toujours suivit des autres...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe la première chose qui fit Naruto c'est de fixer le prof qui tremblait...Les autres s'assoyaient aux places libres...

-Mais arrête de shaker merde!! cria Naruto après cinq minutes de fixage intensif...

Shino et Gaara se levèrent en même temps. Shino prit Naruto pas la main (comme un tit enfant) et l'installa à un bureau. Gaara lui dit:

-Veuillez excuser notre ami Nathan...il est nerveux...Après tout c'est une grande école...

Shino parlait à Naruto pour qu'il se calme, mais la cloche sonna et tout le monde dû s'assoir. Le cours commença...

Seijuku, qui avait changé de place plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année, était maintenant au milieu de la classe et malheureusement pour elle, elle était encerclée des gars. Naruto et Kiba se lançaient des boules de papiers, Shino et Gaara fessait semblant d'écouter le cours et Shika dormait.

La prof annonça qu'ils pouvaient travaillé en équipe de 3, Seijuku bailla pendant que e monde se trouver des coéquipiers, Kiba et Sam allèrent la voir.

-On se met ensemble, demandèrent-il en même temps.

-Euhm... ouais, dit Seijuku en souriant, on va être tous les trois!

Inki se demandait depuis quand Sam était sociable.

- Greg!! Simon!! On se met ensemble?? Leur demanda Inki.

-Wais.., répondit Gaara.

-Hmmm... dit Shino.

-Allez Simon fais pas cette tête...Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée pour la chanson...

-Te crois pas...

-Bon, ça suffit, travaillez, dit Gaara.

-Je veux pas travailler...Qu'est-ce qui est transparent et qui court dans un pré ?  
Réponse : Un troupeau de Vitre

-Hihihi...Mais ça pas rapport avec le travail..., dit Gaara.

-Tss...Rabat-joie...

Pendant le rassemblement d'équipe Usagi, étant au fond, se recula sur sa chaise.

-Pouaahhhh! Je suis tannée de l'école moi...c'est épuisant, dit elle avec un air mou.

-En plus j'ai personne pour ce maudit projet, dit elle avec une voit plutôt enfantine.

Elle ferma les yeux, et quelque vint lui parler.

-Désolé mais je t'ai entendu te plaindre alors voudrais-tu venir dans mon équipe, enfin si tu veux...

C'était Ruki... un très gentil garçons au cheveux noir et rouge, sa beauté lui donne des trais de fille en plus...

-Bien sur, dit Usagi, mais pourquoi tu me choisis??

-Hé hé parce que t'as l'air sympa.

Usagi rougit un tout petit peu, elle ne voulait pas se sentir charmer par un gars se qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

-...merci, dit-elle l'air contrarier.

Elle se tourna pour regarder la formation des autres équipes. Elle vit Seijuku coincé avec Kiba et elle part à rire trop fort d'après elle.

La prof n'était pas très contente.

-Usagi!! C'est silence...y'a des gens qui travaillent!! cria-t-elle pour couvrir le rire trop sonore d'Usagi.

Inki ne put s'empêcher de pouffer...

-Mais madame!! Ce n'est pas d'ma faute!! En plus on n'a même pas com...dit Usagi coupé par le professeur.

-Tais-toi!! dit le professeur dans un état de panique

-NON!! Madameee!! Dit Usagi frustrée et enfantine à la fois.

-J'en ai marre!!Tu me fais suer chaque jour!! Je suis à bout!! DEHORS!! Dit la prof en tapant ses mains sur le bureau.

-Mais madame!! dit Usagi en boudant et en chialant.

-Bon enfin d'débarrasser!! Dit Shino

-DEHORS TOI AUSSI ESPECE D'INSOLANT!! Dit la professeur dans un état de crise...si quelqu'un parlais c'était tout droit chez la directrice...

-Okay, dit Shino tout relax comme si ça ne lui faisait rien d'aller a la directrice..

-Désolé Ruki, dit Usagi déprimée et frustrée.

Alors les deux partirent chez la directrice.

-Tss...Nathan!! Avec nous??

-Wais!!

-Bon! On fait quoi??demanda Inki.

-heu... répondirent les deux garçons.

-Ça va être passionnant!!

Seijuku avait vu toute la scène et soupira devant le comportement de Usagi, cette fille savait se faire remarquer. Seijuku se retourna vers Kiba et Sam.

-Bon on commence pour terminer au plus vite??

-Ouais, dit Kiba.

-J'allais proposer la même chose, dit Sam en souriant.

Il reçut vite un regard noir signé Kiba.

Un peu plus tard, à la fin du cours de français

Tout le monde se suivait ne sachant pas où sont les classes et tous!! Seul les jeunes filles le savaient et ça déprimais un peu plein les gars qui devait suivre comme des ortho qui savent rien.

-Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir, dit Usagi a Seijuku.

-Mais critique les pas, même moi je ne connais pas l'horaire par cœur.

C'était maintenant l'heure du midi, Seijuku marchait avec les autres et s'assit à une table avec eux quand elle vit Sam lui faire des signes de mains, elle se releva et dit aux autres:

-Je mange avec Sam, À toute!

Puis elle partit en courant vers Sam.

-Karl couché.

Kiba regarda Inki comme si elle venait d'une autre planète...mais se rassit quand même à la table

-Pour qui il se prend??Pis c'est qui ce mec??demanda-t-il à Inki.

-C'est un nouveau de cette année...Il ne nous avait jamais parlé avant...Il avait jamais parlé à personne...Pis avec les notes qu'il a il devrait être en enrichi...Mais peu importe je lui fais pas confiance.

Inki commença à manger son lunch...en dix minutes elle avait fini...tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs...

-Tss...Deux goinfres...dit Shikamaru.

Seijuku alla un peu plus loin avec Sam dans la cafétéria, ils assirent à une table libre. Elle fixa Sam dans les yeux.

-Tu me veux quoi??

-Hein??

-Tu n'as parlais à personne depuis que tu es dans cette école, dit-elle, neutre. Et dés qu'on arrive avec les gars tu nous parles, alors tu es qui?? Tu veux quoi??

Sam eut un micro sourire.

-Tu es plutôt futée toi.

-Répond, dit-elle sèchement.

Sam se releva, sans répondre, mais dis avant de partir:

-Tu va bientôt le savoir.

Seijuku lui lança un regard noir et alla rejoindre les autres.

-Alors, il voulait quoi??demanda Inki en regardant ses ongles...

Elle se tourna vers Shino.

-Tu crois qu'il faudrait que je refasse ma coccinelle et mon abeille??

-Mmm.

-Tss...Toujours aussi causant...

Usagi fit un petit rire pervers, se qui questionna les autres.

-Pourquoi tu ris, dit Naruto

-Hi Hi lis ça, Dit Usagi tout en donnant un bout de papier avec quelque chose écrit dessus.

Il déposa doucement Ruki sur son lit encore chaud de son ancienne présence. Ce soir, il n'allait pas être seul avec ses couvertures pour se réchauffer.

-Au mon dieu ses quoi ces âneries!!Dit Naruto vexé par la pudeur.

-C'est pas des âneries premièrement et deuxièmes c'est des Yaoi. S'il s'avait qu'il y en a sur lui avec Sasuke Hihi

-Je ne sais pas plus c'est quoi mais je ne veux pas savoir ça à l'air dégoutant!!dit Naruto.

-Ça dépend du point de vu...Moi, je n'aime pas...Après on a science, dit Inki en regardant son agenda.

-Non!! Pas vrai!! C'est mon pire cauchemar!! Cria Usagi terrifier d'Imaginer le sang qui gicle de partout.

Seijuku prit une gorgé de son jus.

- Toi ne t'as pas de goût, dit-elle. Sauf pour une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et puis il y a des Yaoi sur vous aussi les gars!

-QUOI??dirent-ils tous.

-Oui oui, il y a des Naruto-Sasuke, Naruto-Gaara, Gaara-Lee, Kiba-Shino, Neji-Sasuke, puis encore plein des comme ca!!

Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de manger, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'effroyable salle de science!!

- Je ne serai pas capable, je suis trop stresser, je deviens patate! Dit Usagi en tremblant comme la feuille de papier.

-Je vais faire mal au prof en lui pognant le string de merde!! Dit encore Usagi.

-Le prof porte des strings, demanda Naruto, perdu.

-AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh

Seijuku soupira.

- Calme-toi Naruto, dit-elle.

-C'est Gai Sensei!!dit Kiba.

-Nah, fit Seijuku

-Si

-Nah

-SI

-Nah

-SI

-J'ai dit non merde, tu comprend pas le poilu??

-Si

Inki regarda Seijuku et Kiba. Elle murmura à Gaara:

-Tss...Une chicane de couple...

Elle fit assoir Gaara à côté d'elle et attendit que la cloche sonne et que le prof prenne les présences.

Seijuku était malheureusement en équipe avec Kiba et Naruto, ceux-ci regarder Bergeron toute en pensant que c'était Gai-Sensei.

-Je me demande s'il aime le vert, dit Kiba.

- Moi, aussi, fit Naruto.

-Vos gueules

Seijuku lança un regard à la porte, le directeur était là et parler avec Bergeron en lui lança des regards, ils étaient surement au courant de son dernier coup.

« Merde »

Bergeron alla devant la jeune femme et lui sourit.

-Le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau avec vos effets personnels, mademoiselle Kodoku, dit-il.

Seijuku soupira d'agacement et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Inki soupira...Elle se tenait avec des gens vraiment bizarres...Bergeron commença à distribuer les cœurs qu'ils allaient disséquer en équipe de deux...Bien évidemment, Inki se mit en équipe avec Gaara.

Inki pris le scalpel, Gaara vit qu'elle tremblait un peu.

-Ça va?? Lui demanda Gaara.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu nerveuse...

-Je vais t'aider alors.

Gaara se plaça dans le dos d'Inki en mettant ses mains sur les siennes pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler

Le cœur d'Inki battit plus fort, les gestes de Gaara étaient si délicats.

-Heu...

-Relaxe...Je vais te guider.

Kiba et Naruto étaient obliger de faire le travail ensemble, après quelques minutes, Kiba posa une question au blond.

-Tu penses quoi de Seijuku??

Naruto lâcha le cœur et tournait son regard vers Kiba.

-Bin elle est un peu bizarre, mais elle a un bon fond, pourquoi, t'aurais pas un faible pour elle.

-Nathan, dit Bergeron, arrête de positionné sur ton cœur voyons!!

-Désolé Sens… M. Bergeron, dit Naruto.

-Euhm… Ouin...dit Bergeron en partant vers d'autres élèves.

Kiba frappa Naruto derrière la tête.

-Aie!!

-T'as failli l'appelait Sensei idiot!!

-Tss

Inki était dans un autre monde, seule avec Gaara, plus rien autour. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Le souffle de Gaara contre son oreille...ses mains sur les siennes...et ses lèvres qui, parfois, effleuraient sa peau.

-Ça c'est le ventricule gauche...

-Humm

«Inki calme-toi...reste calme...Tu es en classe!!»

--

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, Seijuku se faisait fixer depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà, elle en avait assez.

-Dites M'sieur. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que j'ai fait et me donnez des retenus à la place de me fixer, dit-elle.

Le directeur, de son deux mètre de circonférence, lui lança un regard noir, puis parla.

-Mademoiselle Seijuku Kodoku...

« Merde j'ai droit au nom complet cette fois »

-...Des professeurs vous ont vu mettre un liquide verdâtre dans le café qui était dans la salle des professeurs ce matin, il s'avère que ceux qui en ont bu son rentrée chez eux à cause d'un énorme mal de ventres!

« HIHIHI »

-...Qu'avez-vous à dire pour vous défenses?

-Bin... Il n'a pas juste moi avec les cheveux gris-bleu et les yeux rouges dans l'école, ils se sont peut-être trompés de personne??

-On a des caméras mademoiselle.

« Merde, j'avais oubliée »

Seijuku soupira puis regarda l'homme.

-Combiens d'heure de retenu cette fois??

-Ce soir suffira, mais veuillez à ne pas recommencer.

La cloche annonçant la fin du troisième cours sonna, rompant ainsi le moment merveilleux que vivaient Inki et Gaara. Ils rangèrent en silence, tout les deux gêner par ce qui s'était passé. Et se rendirent en cours d'histoire.

Seijuku sortit d'un pas lent et calme du bureau du proviseur, comme à son habitude, quand la cloche sonna. Elle alla directement à son casier où l'attendait Sam, elle fronça des sourcils en le voyant.

-Tu veux quoi?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, puis lui sourit.

- Seulement parler voyons.

Seijuku roula des yeux.

-Parler hein?? C'est la seule chose que tu n'as pas fait depuis le début de l'année.

-Heille Seijuku, tu viens, cria Naruto en la voyant.

La jeune femme se retourna et vu ses amies et alla les rejoindre.

-Salut, dit-elle.

Elle eut droit à un regard suspect de la part de Kiba.

Tout le monde s'assit à leur place et la cloche sonna. Le prof passa une feuille. Inki tournait le feuille dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre...Non seulement elle était recto-verso mais en plus il y avait un côté où l'on ne comprenait rien ou presque des mots qui étaient écrits.

-Bon les enfants, aujourd'hui on va écouter une chanson. J'aimerais que vous chantiez avec moi, dit le prof d'une voix faible.

Et il partit la radio:

-Je chante !  
Je chante soir et matin,  
Je chante sur mon chemin  
Je chante, je vais de ferme en château  
Je chante pour du pain je chante pour de l'eau  
Je couche  
La nuit sur l'herbe des bois,  
Les mouches  
Ne me piquent pas  
Je suis heureux, j'ai tout et j'ai rien  
Je chante sur mon chemin  
Les elfes  
Divinités de la nuit,  
Les elfes  
Couchent dans mon lit.  
La lune se faufile à pas de loup  
Dans le bois, pour danser, pour danser avec nous.  
Je sonne  
Chez la comtesse aujourd'hui  
Personne,  
Elle est partie,  
Elle n'a laissé qu'un plat d'riz pour moi  
Me dit un laquais chinois  
Je chante  
Mais la faim qui me poursuit  
Tourmente  
Mon appétit.  
Je tombe soudain au creux d'un sentier,  
Je défaille en tombant et je meurs à moitié  
"Gendarmes,  
Qui passez sur le chemin  
Gendarmes,  
Je tends les mains.  
Pitié, j'ai faim, je voudrais manger,  
Je suis tout léger... léger..."  
Au poste,  
D'autres moustaches m'ont dit,  
Au poste,  
"Ah ! mon ami, oui, oui, oui, oui  
C'est vous le chanteur vagabond ?  
On va vous enfermer... oui, votre compte est bon."  
Non, ficelle,  
Tu m'as sauvé de la vie,  
Ficelle,  
Sois donc bénie  
Car, grâce à toi j'ai rendu l'esprit,  
Je me suis pendu cette nuit... et depuis...  
Je chante !  
Je chante soir et matin,  
Je chante  
Sur les chemins,  
Je hante les fermes et les châteaux,  
Un fantôme qui chante, on trouve ça rigolo  
Et je couche  
La nuit sur l'herbe des bois,  
Les mouches  
Ne me piquent pas  
Je suis heureux, ça va, j'ai plus faim,  
Et je chante sur mon chemin!

Inki chantait comme d'habitude...Elle aimait bien cette chanson malgré le fait qu'elle était plutôt vieille...

Seijuku profita du fait qu'Inki soit occupée pour lui prendre son classeur. Elle sortit un crayon à mine et commença à écrire plein de mot.

« Et un Yaoi par là, et un Pipe par là, faut pas oublier d'écrire Greg! HIHIHI! J'suis un génie!! »

Kiba qui s'ennuyait à cause de la chanson, lança un regard à Seijuku et sourit en voyant ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle.

-Besoin d'aide, souffla-t-il.

Seijuku releva son regard vers lui et sourit puis lui tendit un crayon.

-Écrit tous ce que tu veux!

Kiba prit le crayon et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Inki remarqua que Seijuku avait pris son classeur et la regarda avec des gros yeux...Elle avait vu quelques mots...

-Un jour je te tuerai...murmura Inki.

--

Comme Aikou et William étais plus vieux ils étais en secondaire 5.. Pendant le cours d'histoire de Seijuku et les autres eux étais en ESLS. (Éducation sur le sexe).C'était la matière que détestais le plus Aikou.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire des test sur vos sens...Dit Madame Dubois..

-Quoi ? Mais comment vous aller faire ça ?... dit Aikou complètement nerveuse.

-C'est simple ! Vous allez vous placer en équipe de deux. Un garçon et une fille. Puis vous aller faire les tests qui je vais vous dire de faire, expliqua madame Dubois.

« Merde c'est pas vrai ! Je déteste ces affaires la. »

-Bon vue que tu es la seule qui connait William tu va te placer avec lui. Bon tous les autres en équipe de deux, dit la prof.

Tout le monde se placèrent en équipe de deux et se mirent debout dans le cercle fait avec les bureaux. (vraiment stupide. )

-Bon premier test... Les garçons pauser délicatement les mains sur les hanches de votre partenaire et venez respirer délicatement dans son coup et par la suite venir monter délicatement en faisans frôler votre nez sur son oreille. Les filles si vos sens son aiguiser cela serais sensée vous donner des frissons dans le bas du dos. Ça va vous faire comme si on vous pincer tout le bas du dos en même temps.

« Je vais l'étriper. »

William s'exécuta, en même temps que son souffle parvint au cou de Aikou, celle-ci se mis à avoir des frissons qui lui traversais absolument tout le dos.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y as ? Est-ce que ça va ?, dit William a son oreille.

-Oui ! Oui ! C'est juste que mes sens sont très aiguisé. Même trop. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

--

Après quelque minute, Seijuku et Kiba en avaient fini avec le classeur de Inki, ils se sourirent et le redonnèrent à la jeune femme.

Voyant son air contrarié, Seijuku décida de lui proposer quelque chose.

-Dit Inki, on fait une bataille de neige après le cours?

Inki boudait...

-Tu me demande ça?? Toi?? Tss...

Inki réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ok...répondit Inki avec une lueur légèrement sadique dans les yeux.

La cloche sonna et Inki cacha son classeur du mieux qu'elle pouvait...

Usagi était arrivé près d'eux l'air toute étourdie.

-Qu'est ce qui a?! Ca ne va pas?! Dit Naruto intrigué.

- Tu pense que ça l'air d'aller toi!! Je suis partie en courant tantôt dans les toilettes à cause du maudit cœur!! C'EST DEGUEULASSE!!

Usagi, sur ces mots, s'écroula dans un profond sommeil tout en pensant au cœur dégoulinant...

-MAIS WTFF!! Dit Naruto surprit.

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna. Naruto prit Usagi dans ses bras pour l'emmener chez elle. Inki sortit avant Seijuku et l'attendit devant la porte...avec plein de boules de neige en réserve.

Malheureusement, Inki avait oublié que Seijuku était en retenue, celle-ci s'assit dans le local, fixant l'heure en soupirant.

Un peu plus loin, dans un autre corridor, Kiba la cherchait mais sans succès, il décida de crier de son nom:

-SEIJUKU!!

-Euhm.

Kiba écartela les yeux et se retourna, le directeur était derrière lui, le fixant.

-Hihihi, dit timidement Kiba.

-Allez tout de suite en retenue!!

« Merde »

Dés qu'il entra dans la salle, il vu Seijuku.

-Hey toi.

-Salut poilu.

-Tss.

--

À l'extérieur, Naoyasu et Neji arrivèrent à l'école pour venir chercher les autres. Ils virent Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Inki, Usagi mais pas les quatre autres.

-Ils sont où les autres, demanda Naoyasu.

--

Aikou étais assise dans la cafétéria et faisais son travail de français. William, lui, la regardais faire en mangeant un sandwich...

--

-Ils sont probablement en retenue...Alors il avance ce fort?? Demanda Inki à Shino.

-Tss...

-Lorsqu'ils vont sortir...on va les bombarder...mais ils ne nous verront pas...car on sera caché dans notre fort!! Dit Inki super happy.

-On va surtout être malade si on reste comme ça dehors...Dit Gaara en grelottant.

-T'inquiètes...si jamais tu tombe malade, je vais m'occuper de toi...

Elle regarda Naoyasu et Neji.

-Vous nous aidez??

-Euhhhh... non, dirent-ils à l'unisson avant d'aller s'assoir dans les escaliers extérieurs.

-Tss...Bande de lâches...Ok la gang!! Plus vite on a fini, plus vite on pourra se cacher!!

-J'ai froid Inki...

-Tss...Allez leur retenue devrait finir bientôt...À moins qu'ils se soient trouvé une autre activité...

--

Dans la salle de retenue, tous les élèves étaient rassembler autour d'un seul et unique bureau où se passait toute l'action. Kiba et Seijuku avaient commencé un bataille de tire au poignet depuis cinq bonne minutes déjà. Se fixant dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es pas assez fort le poilu.

-Dans tes rêves!!

-Aller viens on va chercher Seijuku à sa retenue... Dit Aikou en se levant.

-D'Accord., dit William.

Ils marchaient dans les corridors et William tenait Aikou par la taille. Celle-ci déposa ses affaires dans sa case avant d'aller au local de retenue.

En arrivant là, il virent le troupeau de personne rassemblé autour d'un seul bureau.. Aikou ne pue s'empêcher de soupirer quand elle vit Seijuku et Kiba faire un combat de bras de fer..

-Franchement là Seijuku tu sais bien que tu es trop forte pour lui ...Dit Aikou en riant.

-Aller Karl ne te laisse pas faire comme ça. Faut pas que tu te fasses battre par une fille voyons donc ça serais immoral. Dit William en donna un claque sur l'épaule à Kiba.

--

Usagi retrouvant ses esprit pendant que Naruto la trainais, elle se remit debout et vit Inki et les autres, elle alla les rejoindre par la suite.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Dit-elle en tripotant les fesses de Gaara avec un sourire pervers.

Inki sentit la colère et la jalousie monté en elle...Elle prit une de ses balles de neige et la lança sur Usagi avec un regard haineux et boudeur.

-On fait un fort...et Gaara se les gèle...dit Inki avec un ton possessif...

Usagi essuyant la neige de sur son visage prit une balle de neige et la lança, de retour, sur Inki.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit, on calme sais nerf papillon!! Dit Usagi d'un ton supérieur.

Inki reçu la balle sans même essayer d'esquiver...Usagi lançait plutôt mal...et si elle touchait sa cible c'était un miracle...Inki reçu donc la balle à l'épaule. Gaara était pétrifié par ce qu'Usagi avait fait...Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait oser...

-Je crois que tu sais...Tu n'es pas si stupide que ça...dit Inki du même ton qu'Usagi.

--

Quelques minutes après le début du match, Seijuku était écœurée, alors elle décida de finir la partie. D'un cout assez fort, elle mit Kiba au tapis.

-Voilà, dit-elle par la suite, Bon tu viens, c'est fini.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle prit son sac et Kiba la suivit, dés qu'il fut rendu à l'extérieur, ils remarquèrent Inki et Usagi qui se fixait en se lançant des regards haineux. Seijuku soupira.

-Laisser moi devinez, elle a encore prit le cul d'un mec.

Seijuku venait juste de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut une balle de neige énorme en pleine figure. Inki était très irritable...

-Wais...On peut dire ça...Et devine qui...murmura Inki d'une voix si faible que personne ne put l'entendre.

Usagi regarda toujours Inki et juste pour l'énerver, elle s'approcha de Gaara et lui frôla la bouche. Après elle regarda Gaara.

-S't'une blague!! Dit Usagi avec le grand sourire au lèvre.

Elle se pencha.

-Hey!! Seijuku!!

Seijuku n'a pas eu le temps de parler lorsqu'elle vit une balle de neige tout droit foncer sur elle.

Seijuku grogna en ôtant la neige qui avait entré dans son manteau, puis elle lança un regard sadique aux deux filles.

-L'heure de votre mort à sonné!

Elle prit une énorme boule de neige et la lança sur Inki qui la reçut en peine face puis elle ne prit d'autres et sauta sur Usagi avec la neige en main. Elle est maintenant à cheval sur Usagi et mit la neige qu'elle avait dans les mains à l'intérieur du manteau de son amie.

Inki se jeta sur Seijuku et pour lui faire regretter la boule de neige qu'elle avait reçu elle lui enleva sa tuque et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec de la neige. Gaara ne savait plus quoi faire...un peu plus et il s'évanouissait...mais il avait trop froid.

-Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer...J'ai froid moi...dit-il timidement.

Usagi en se tortillant, réussi de passer en dessus de Seijuku pour en suite filer vers le compagnon geler!

-Tu as froid?? Tien mon manteau. Moi je crève!! Dit Usagi ne regardant point Gaara mais plutôt la bataille entre Inki et Seijuku en ricanant.

Écœuré, comme elle l'était souvent, Seijuku poussa Inki et c'était maintenant elle qui était à cheval sur son amie.

-Si tu veux pas que je fasse des choses dont tu vas regretter, arrête tous de suite, dit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Inki regardait Seijuku et essayait de déchiffrer son regard.

-Y'a des tas de choses que je regrette...Et si tu veux me frapper, ne te gêne pas...dit Inki avec un air de défi.

Gaara avait mit le manteau d'Usagi et se sentait déjà mieux, par contre il ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient aimer se rouler dans ce qu'ils appelaient "neige".

-Bon on est mieux de s'en aller sinon on va geler notre cul dehors, dit Naoyasu en se levant des escaliers avec Neji puis en commençant à s'en aller.

Usagi surprise se tourna la tête et les vit partir. Elle se retourna vers les deux filles, puis les prit par le chandail.

-Vite faut y aller!! Neji et Naoyasu s'en vont!! Dit Usagi paniquée.

Elle parti les poursuivre avec les deux filles trainer par Usagi et en passant prit Gaara, les autres suivirent. Tous partirent chez Seijuku.

Rendu chez Seijuku, celui-ci débarra la porte et les fit entrer, tous le monde se dispersa dans la grande maison, Seijuku en profita pour être seule dans sa chambre.

Inki servit un chocolat chaud à Gaara.

-Boit, ça va te faire du bien...

-Humm...

Inki alluma la télévision qui était sur la chaîne de VrakTv. À cette heure-là c'était Bob l'Éponge qui jouait...

-Je marche sur le sable tulututututu...

Gaara regardait le petit carré jaune qui disait ces sympathiques paroles d'un drôle d'air.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est??demanda-t-il.

-C'est Bob l'Éponge...une éponge de mer pas très futé...dit Inki en baissant le volume de la télévision.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir.

-Reste là et fini ton chocolat chaud...Je vais voir Seijuku...

Elle alla toquer à la porte de son amie.

-Ça va?? demanda-t-elle.

Seijuku lança un regard à la porte où était son amie avant de soupirer.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est juste que, tout ça, c'est un peu bizarre et compliqué.

Elle sourit doucement à Inki.

-Désolé pour tantôt.

Inki regarda son amie. Son regard était aussi indéchiffrable.

-Ok...Si tu me dis que ça va...c'est que ça va...et puis pour tantôt...c'est déjà oublier...

Inki retourna dans la cuisine. Gaara regardait encore Bob l'Éponge. Il semblait fasciné par l'éponge carré et son ami Patrick l'Étoile de mer...

Kiba était entrain de marcher dans le corridor, dans sa chambre, Naruto et Shikamaru était les deux entrains de dormir et l'avait fait sortir de la chambre à grand coup de pied. Il passa devant la chambre de Seijuku en remarqua que celle-ci fixait le plafond, ses yeux semblait tellement froid. Il sourit légèrement et décida d'aider un peu la jeune femme à se sentir mieux, car il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Il soupira un bon cout avant de prendre son élan et de sauté dans la lit de Seijuku pour commencer à la chatouiller. Seijuku eut un sursaut et sortit assez vite de ses pensées pour essayer de se dégager mais sans succès.

-Merde arrête j'ai mal au ventre là, dit-elle en riant.

Kiba sourit en la voyant rire, puis décida d'arrêter.

-Au moins tu ris là, dit-il.

Seijuku fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

À la fin de la merveille qu'est l'émission Bob l'Éponge, Inki se dirigea, avec Gaara, dans sa chambre. Ils s'assoirent sur le lit et commencèrent leurs devoirs.

-Mister Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

-Hein??

-Monsieur Sandman, apportez-moi un rêve  
Faites le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu  
Donnez-lui deux lèvres comme les roses et le trèfle  
Dites alors que ses nuits seules sont finies

-Tu aimes chanter??

-Wiii...dit-elle, Surtout pour toi...ajouta-t-elle, si bas que, malgré leur proximité, Gaara ne put l'entendre.

Usagi étant dans la cuisine pour préparer le souper a tout le monde, entendit la sonnerie de la porte sonner. Elle alla ouvrir et par ça grande surprise, la personne qui était devant la porte, était Ruki.

-Mais...mais...qu'est ce que tu fait ici! Dit Usagi avec de gros yeux pointer des les siens.

-Je suis venu te donner le devoir pour Math, vu que tu n'était pas la. Dit Ruki d'un air de compassion.

-Tu es partie de chez toi jusqu' ici pour me donner mes devoirs!! Rougit Usagi.

-Il faut que tu passe l'année pour que l'on soit dans la même classe l'an prochain, surtout avec le professeur que l'on a... Dit Ruki.

-Mais il fait trop froid, ces loin comment chez toi? Dit Usagi en se posant des questions tout en étant inquiète.

-Boff... 45 minute minimum.

-MAIS TES MALADE!! TU VAS ATTRAPER UNE PNEUMONIE SI TU Y RETOURNE!! Cria Usagi agacer par ce geste et en se disant que c'était de sa faute pourquoi il était parti dehors.

-Non. Ce n'est rien ça va. Dit Ruki.

-NON!! Tu n'y retourne pas!! Reste ici!! J'étais justement en train de faire le souper! Dit Usagi bouillante.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Dit Ruki un peu gêné.

-C'est moi qui t'invite, oui!!

-D'accord alors. Merci beaucoup, je te le devrais un jour. Dit Ruki avec un magnifique sourire.

--

Neji fit tomber Naoyasu sur son lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et commença à l'embrasser. Une de ses mains se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amante, pendant que l'autre explorait les formes bien proportionnées du corps. Naoyasu sentit la langue de Neji s'introduire dans sa bouche, elle joua avec elle et la taquina quelque peu. Neji se releva pour regarder le visage de son amante qui l'avait tourné brusquement, plaçant ses cheveux devant la vue de Neji qui ne vit plus rien de la peau si douce de son visage. Le jeune homme les dégagea doucement et lui embrassa cou. La jeune fille gémit un peu sous ces baisers affectueux. Elle mit ses mains sur le dos musclé de son ami pendant qu'il lui faisait des suçons sur toute la nuque. La jeune femme sentit un bras ses glisser dans son dos et Neji inversa ainsi les rôles. Naoyasu était à califourchon sur lui, elle souriait sadiquement tout en marquant d'une traînée rouge le torse de Neji là où elle passait avec son index. Elle arrêta et regarda les yeux blancs du Hyuuga. Celui-ci la regarda, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette position. Il fut assez surpris quand il vit Naoyasu enlever sa veste, découvrant ses formes rondes et rosies sous un soutien gorge plutôt sexy. La jeune femme en ressentait une certaine honte, mais voyant le regard que Neji lui lançait, elle se sentait rassurée. Ce dernier mit ses mains difficilement derrière son dos et entreprit de retirer l'unique vêtement qui le gênait dans sa contemplation perverse. Elle baissa doucement le pantalon de Neji qui ne se sentait pas rassuré en la voyant si…déterminée. Elle continua son projet mais découvrit le caleçon blanc de Neji. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se sentait serré dedans. Elle fit une moue déçue et Neji lui sourit ironiquement du genre "Eh! Ch'uis pas fou !". La jeune femme émit un petit rire et regarda les formes moulées par le vêtement. Son amant se sentit rougir de honte se demandant quelle idée l'avait conduit ici. Naoyasu passa une de ses mains sur la forme plutôt ondulée qui faisait colline et le massa légèrement. Elle sentait l'appareil plutôt gonflé sous ses caresses et le jeune homme propriétaire de la 'chose' trouvait ça terriblement bon qu'il lança des petits soupirs. Naoyasu lâcha l'engin et se mit debout. Elle retira son pant-à-court et le jeta à terre un peu plus loin avec les affaires de Neji. Le jeune homme admira avec envie sa petite culotte noire à dentelles, il s'imaginait déjà l'enlever pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Naoyasu s'allongeât à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers elle et se plaça au dessus de son amante. Il caressa amoureusement sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant. Naoyasu sentait "l'engin" de Neji sur son intimité, elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir quand Le Hyuuga lui mordit la peau de sa nuque bronzée. Naoyasu se releva pour que Neji puisse s'allonger. Elle s'assit sur les jambes du garçon pour faire descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Neji jusqu'à son caleçon et le retira lentement. Son sexe se tendait fortement vers elle. Neji fit une grimace comme quoi il s'excusait d'être un mâle non apprivoisé et en se redressant retira la petite culotte de son amante. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait arriver et ne se sentait plus vraiment prête alors elle posa son regard dans les yeux blanc neigeux de Neji qui sourit tendrement pour la rassurer. Cela marcha car Naoyasu l'embrassa amoureusement. Il lui demanda si elle était vraiment préparée pour la suite. La jeune femme y répondit en s'allongeant sous lui et Neji la couvra de baisers tendre et doux dans la nuque et sur l'épaule. Naoyasu écarta ses cuisses, laissant le passage à Neji se rentrer en elle. Ce qu'il fit, très doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Bien au contraire, sentir le tissu de chair la pénétrer lui procurait un immense plaisir qui se répandit dans tout son être. Elle ne sentit pas les larmes rouler sur les joues jusqu'à ce que Neji lècha sa joue pour les faire partir. Naoyasu sentit l'humidité du sillon de sel qui parcourait ses pommettes. Neji l'embrassa de nouveau et se mit à se mouvoir tout d'abord lentement et de plus en plus vite. Son amante commençait à ressentir une petite douleur, qui se calma très rapidement en la replaçant par un très grand plaisir. Ses ongles griffaient le dos de Neji qui ne sentait pas la douleur. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se libéra en elle. Il se poussa sur le côté et s'affala sur le lit, épuisé. Il regarda son amante qui en faisait de même.

--

Dans la chambre d'Usagi, il y avait Ruki et Usagi dans le même lit, ils n'avaient plus assez de place pour une chambre à lui seul. Ruki dormait, mais Usagi avait les yeux grands ouverts après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de l'autre côté du mur. Son regard était vide elle regardait droit devant, comme si elle était traumatiser.

--

Inki était collée à Gaara qui la serrait dans ses bras. Tous deux croyaient que l'autre dormait...Inki repensait à ce qui était arrivé dans la journée. Seijuku avait agi de manière étrange...D'habitude, elle l'aurait simplement chatouillée...Inki se colla plus à Gaara qui la serra plus fort. Inki avait besoin de parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle attendrait demain...

--

Seijuku et Kiba se fixaient dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Seijuku était littéralement cramper.

-Oh merde, en plus ils ont fait ça chez moi!!

-Je te plains, dit Kiba en crampant lui aussi.

--

Inki se réveilla un peu avant 6h30 dans les bras de Gaara. Elle ne voulait pas se lever...elle aurait voulu rester la pour toujours...Malheureusement elle devait aller à l'école... Elle se leva et comme les événements de la nuit passée l'avait inspirée elle se mit à chanter doucement:

-Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody suck.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et fut rejointe peu de temps après par Gaara.

Seijuku se réveilla en baillant et remarqua que Kiba était toujours dans son lit, il s'était surement endormit, tout comme elle. Elle sourit et se leva lentement pour aller dans la cuisine où il y avait Gaara et Inki.

-Salut vous deux.

-Salut! dit Inki d'un ton happy.

-Salut, dit Gaara d'une voix fatigué et il continua à manger ses froot loops.

-Bien dormie?? demanda Inki qui pris une cuillère et commença à manger dans le bol de Gaara.

Seijuku sourit avant de s'assoir avec un bol de froot loops à la main.

-Ouais j'ai dormie avec le chien.

-Parle pas de lui comme ça...Il est très gentil tu sais...Et puis je crois qu'il t'aime bien...dit Inki en s'intéressant de plus en plus au déjeuner de Gaara.

Ce dernier regardait Inki et se dit qu'il en reprendrait...

-Tu peux prendre ton propre bol tu sais??...lui dit-il.

Inki regardait Gaara avec un doux sourire.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu parles comme ça...

Seijuku sourit devant la scène et ne remarqua pas que Kiba était levé et qu'il mangeait dans son bol, dés qu'elle le remarqua, elle soupira.

-Tout les chien aiment manger dans mes assiettes, c'est chiant ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tss, dit Kiba en lui piquant son bol.

Naoyasu se réveilla, elle prit un chandail de Neji avant de le mettre et alla dans le cuisine où se trouvaient les quatre autres.

-Joli chandail...dit Inki, Et Neji il met quoi?? Le tien peut-être??

Inki avait dit ça avec un sérieux qui fit pouffer Gaara. Inki était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et ça paraissait...Gaara aimait la voir heureuse. Inki continua à dire des mots que personne n'écoutait vraiment...

-Parait que vous avez eu du fun hier soir...Vous nous avez même empêché de dormir, dit Inki.

Seijuku rit légèrement.

-Moi j'ai crampé toute la nuit, pas vrai Kiba??

Kiba sourit.

-Plus que vrai, elle n'est pas la seule, moi aussi j'étais crampé.

-Vous nous avez entendus, dit Naoyasu, traumatiser.

-Z'étiez pas très subtile...surtout à la fin...

Inki regardait le bol de Gaara qui était maintenant vide

-Tu veux bien aller en chercher d'autre??demanda-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi...dit-il en se levant.

De son côté, Seijuku essayait de manger d'autre Froot loops que Kiba lui avait piqué.

- Non ne t'en aura pas, fit Kiba en ricanant.

-Mais j'ai faimmmmmmmmmm

Shino sortit de sa chambre, fronça des sourcils en entendant la plainte.

-C'était quoi ça, demanda-t-il.

-Rien, dit Kiba en se retournant vers lui.

Seijuku en profita pour lui piquer le bol.

-Si les moustiques étaient des abeilles, ils amèneraient du sang à la ruche et la reine ferait du boudin.

Inki se fit regarder croche par tous ceux qui étaient dans la cuisine...Sauf Gaara qui riait.

- Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour!!

Inki se leva et alla s'habiller...

Seijuku était toujours entrain de manger son bol et Kiba essayait de lui piqué, écœurer, elle alla chercher une autre cuillère qu'elle donna à Kiba.

-On a juste à le manger à deux.

Naoyasu, elle, alla réveiller Neji.

Inki revint en courant et en criant:

-Y'a pas d'école today!! Y'a trop de neige!!

Elle se mit à chanter:

-This is the song  
La la la la  
Elmo's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Elmo's song.  
La la la  
La la la la, la  
La la la  
La la la la, la  
He loves to sing,  
La la la la,  
Elmo's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Elmo's song.  
He wrote the music.  
He wrote the words.  
That's Elmo's song.  
This is the song,  
La la la la  
Big Bird's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Big Bird's song.  
La la la  
La la la la, la  
La la la  
La la la la, la  
I love to sing,  
La la la la,  
Big Bird's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Big Bird's song.  
I love the music.  
I love the words.  
That's Big Bird's song!  
This is the song,  
La la la la  
Snuffy's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Snuffy's song.  
La la la,  
La la la la.  
La la la la la.  
La la la,  
La la la la.  
La la la la la.  
I love to sing,  
La la la la,  
Snuffy's song.  
La la la la,  
La la la la,  
Snuffy's song.  
He wrote the music.  
We wrote the words.  
That's Snuffy's,  
that's Big Birds  
That's Elmo's song!  
Oh, Yeah!

Shikamaru sortit de sa chambre en baillant.

-Mais c'est qui qui chante aussi mal?? dit-il à moitié endormit. Ça m'a réveillé.

Seijuku éclata de rire.

-C'est seulement Inki!

Au moment Naruto sortit de la chambre, lui aussi à moitié endormit.

-Ramen??

-Nah!

-Pooooouuuuuuuuurrrrrrqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuoooooiiiiiii

Kiba rit d'avant le comportement du blond, Shino lui s'assit en soupirant.

-WTF?? fit Seijuku en fronçant des sourcils.

Inki bouda...Mais sortit quand même des ramens pour Naruto.

-J'ai une idée!! On pourrait jouer...

Elle n'était pas capable de rester fâchée très longtemps. Surtout que lorsqu'elle regardait Gaara tous ses soucis partaient en fumée.

- Laisse-moi deviner, vérité et conséquence?? dit Seijuku. Ouais pourquoi pas.

-C'est quoi ce truc, dit Kiba.

-Mouais, c'est quoi, dit Naruto avec une voix d'enfant.

Seijuku soupira.

-Encore moi qui explique on dirait...Tu choisis entre Vérité ou Conséquence...Si tu prends Vérité tu dois répondre à la question qui t'est posée...Et si tu choisis Conséquence tu as le choix de trois et tu en choisis une...que tu dois faire...Est-ce que c'est clair??

-Gna? fit Naruto.

-Baka tu verra bien, en tous cas, moi je comprends, dit Kiba en souriant.

-J'espère, dit Shikamaru, c'est tellement simple.

-Hn, fit Shino.

-Bon on commence, dit Seijuku.

-Alors qui commence?? Moi je déteste ça, dit Inki.

-Moi!! Moi!! Moi!! fit Naruto le levant la main.

-Alors Naruto commence je présume, dit Kiba.

-Ouais, dit Seijuku. Bon qui tu choisis??

-Gaara, fit-il en souriant.

-Humm...Je dirais...Vérité...

Naruto souri bêtement.

-Dis… Tu ressens quoi pour Inki??

-Heu...ben...Je l'aime bien...beaucoup même...peut-être...plus...heu...

Gaara était gêné et répondre à ce genre de question l'embarrassait. Inki aussi était gênée, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là...

-C'est à toi de choisir quelqu'un, Gaara...dit Inki toute timide par ce que Gaara venait de dire...

-Je choisis...Shikamaru

Aikou dormait toujours avec Kakashi quand un gros boum venait de se faire entendre d'en haut.

Elle décida de monter voir ce qui c'étais passer. Elle se leva et enfila un chandail a Kakashi.

En arrivant en haut... Elle vit Naruto Ko par terre. Et Shikamaru rouge de rage...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui viens de se passé... Shika est tellement calme d'habitude... Qu'Est-ce que Naruto a bien pue dire pour que Shikamaru soit aussi frustré après... dit-elle intriguée par la scène.

AU même moment Kakashi arriva en arrière d'Aikou et la prit par les hanches pour l'accoter sur ces hanches.

Celle-ci était de dos à Kakashi... Elle leva sa tête pour l'embrasser.. Puis elle s'accota sur son torse.

-Alors c'est quoi qui c'est passé ? Dit-elle.

_Flash Back_

Shikamaru bailla en lança un regard à Gaara

-Conséquence.

Gaara eut un sourire sadique.

-Sois tu mange ce qu'il y a dans les poubelles, sois tu embrasse Seijuku ou dernier choix, tu embrasses Naruto.

Seijuku écartela les yeux.

-Pense y même pas sinon t'es mort.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Merde.

-Il doit m'embrasser, fit Naruto, inquiet.

-Ouais, fit Kiba. Parce que s'il embrasse Seijuku, c'est mon poing qui va manger.

-Le mien aussi, dit Seijuku.

-Alors quand faut y aller, dit Naruto en se rapprochant de Shikamaru.

Celui-ci écartela les yeux et le frappa.

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est à peu près ça, dit Shino après l'explication de Seijuku.

-Okay... donc vous jouez encore a vérité conséquence...Comique... Alors si j'ai bien compris Kiba sort avec Seijuku... vue qu'il refuse catégoriquement que Shika embrasse celle-ci.. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin en regardant Kiba.

Seijuku s'étouffa avec le lait qu'elle était entrain de boire.

-T'es malade, je sors pas avec lui!!

-Plutôt mourir, dit Kiba.

-J'approuve.

Shikamaru soupira devant leur entêtement.

-Bon c'est a mon tour là... je choisis... Euhm... Inki.

-Moi moi moi!! Heu...conséquence!!

«Je sens que je vais le regretter...»

Shikamaru bailla.

-Tente pas d'en trouver, proposez en les autres.

Naruto, Seijuku et Kiba eurent un sourire sadique.

-D'accord, dirent-ils.

-Mange le plat qui est dans le frigo depuis 2 semaines, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-French Gaara comme une défoncer, dit Naruto.

- Ou Va danser en plein métro et revienne avec 5 que le monde t'as donné, fit Kiba en souriant.

Shikamaru soupira

-Choisis, dit-il.

-Je veux pas mourir...pis vous savez que je danse pas...

Inki s'approcha de Gaara et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara qui était abasourdi. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Gaara qui ouvrit la bouche. Elle introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Gaara devint tout rouge mais répondit au baiser. Le baiser devint très vite passionné...

-Wouaww!! C'est cute!! Dit Usagi.

Usagi arriva en trombe, dont suivit de Ruki qui riait à son tour.

Usagi regarda Naoyasu.

-Ouin...c'était chaud hier soir!! Dit Usagi le sourire au lèvre.

-Bon à quoi vous jouer? Dit Ruki en s'approchant.

Usagi vain s'assoir à côté de Ruki.

Manquant d'air, Inki se sépara de Gaara et devint plus rouge que du Ketchup.

-C'est à moi de choisir quelqu'un je pense...Usagi...

-Hein!? Pourquoi?!Je viens d'arriver!!...Okay d'abord... Dit Usagi d'un air boudeuse.

Inki s'assit sur les genoux de Gaara.

-Alors Vérité ou Conséquence??

-Humm...CONSEQUENCE!! Dit Usagi.

-Humm... choix numéro 1: Tu manges des pommes salées avec du Ketchup... choix numéro 2: Tu chantes "Emo Kid"... choix numéro 3: Tu mets une robe rose courte avec des chaussures jaunes...

-bon moi je ne veux pas voir ça alors je vais dans ma chambre, dit Aikou puis elle descendit les escaliers.

-Je vais avec elle, dit Kakashi en descendent a son tour les escaliers.

En arrivant dans sa chambre elle s'assit sur son lit avec un regard triste…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aikou...Dit Kakashi en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Je me suis rendu compte en voyant Gaara embrasser mon amie que vous allez devoir repartir et nous rester ici.. Pendant cette aventure on s'est tous attacher à quelqu'un d'entre vous.. Mais en fin du compte on va tous souffrir…Je ne veux pas te quitter Kakashi...

Quelque larme commencèrent a couler sur ses joue…

-Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus. C'est pour cela que je n'utilise pas la technique que Seijuku a faite pour nous ramener ici, dit-il en relevant la tête de Aikou.

-Quoi... ton sharingan l'a copié. Tu peux repartir... Dit-elle toute étonner.

-Mais oui.

-Partons, le coupa Aikou.

-Quoi ?

-Mais oui partons tous les deux… Kakashi si tu repars je pars moi aussi, dit-elle

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais... Je pars avec toi c'est tout...

-Okay…

-alors on part quand ? Dit-elle toute enthousiaste..

-Quand on va l'avoir dit aux autres, dit Kakashi.

-Non !... Si on fait ça ils ne nous laisseront pas partir.. Dit-elle en le retenant vue qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers...

-Nous partons maintenant... Stp... Kakashi... Dit-elle avec des yeux piteux..

Kakashi soupira...

Il la prit dans ces bras et fit le sceau dans son dos..

Une énorme lumière se fit voir... Quand Aikou se réveilla elle avait les cheveux brun... elle avait changé… Elle n'avait plus le même corps... Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était devenue un personnage de cette vie... De ce monde…

Elle se leva et constat qu'elle portait une mini-jupe.. Un peu comme Temari...Elle étais habiller comme elle, mais dans d'autre couleur et sans le gros bandeau rouge autour de sa taille... Elle était dans des couleur de vert et noir..

Elle se tourna et vit Kakashi allonger à ses côtés..

-Kakashi ! Cria t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés..

-Humm... Quoi ?Dit-il endormie.

-Nous somme arriver... Mais j'ai ... j'ai... j'ai quelque peu changé... Dit-elle un peu soucieuse de ce qu'il allait penser.

Kakashi se leva en sursaut. Puis il regarda attentivement Aikou, elle avait complètement changé d'apparence. Ses beau cheveux long blond étaient rendu noir... Ses beau yeux vert étais maintenant noir et gris avec la pupille de chat.Elle étais habiller comme Temari mais en vert et noir... au lieu dans bleu et noir...Elle étais vraiment belle ... Mais cela faisais vraiment changement…

-Aller viens on va au village... Dit-il en la prenant par la taille..

-Mon nom ! Je ne peux pas garde le même nom si je n'ai pas le même apparence. ils vont se pauser des questions. Dit-elle paniquer..

-Tu as complètement raison. Comment pourrais-tu te nommer ? Dit-il d'un ton songeur.

-J'ai trouvé... Akyra, dit Aikou.

-D'accord, je trouve cela vraiment beau Akyra, dit Kakashi en continuant de marcher.

Elle marchait et fixait droit devant elle. Elle étais perdu dans ses pensées

« Adieu mes amies... Je ne pense pas vous revoir un jour »

--

À suivre….


	4. Trois ans plus tard le retour

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : L'histoire se passe quand les perso ont 16 ans, un peu après la mort de Asuma. Inki, Seijuku, Naoyasu ont 15 ans. Tandis qu'Aikou a 17 ans.

**--**

_Trois ans plus tard_

Seijuku était dans son salon, entrain de lire un des mangas de Naruto, après trois ans, elle n'avait toujours pas perdu son habitude. Malgré qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce manga, celui-ci était rendu ennuyant, les personnages les plus intéressant étaient mort, dont le personnage principale, mais quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place, c'était une certaine Akyra. L'histoire avait complètement changé, cette fille, Akyra, avait pour but dans la vie de retrouver Sasuke avec l'aider de Kakashi.

Seijuku ferma le bouquin en soupirant, l'histoire n'était plus si drôle. Les personnages qu'elle préférait avaient disparu, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara et Kiba n'étaient plus.

La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux était toujours coiffé pareille, de la même couleur et ses yeux toujours aussi rouge, seul sa grandeur avait changé.

Son regard se porta vers une photo qui était sur la table de salon, c'était elle et ses amis, un sourire apparut vers son visage. Non, ils n'étaient pas mort, ils avaient seulement changé du monde...

Naoyasu prenait une marche avec Neji et vit la maison de Seijuku

-Ça fait un bon temps qu'on l'a pas vu hein Nick? Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller la voir??

-Bien sur, dit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis il alla à la porte et cogna.

Naoyasu n'avait pas changé mais ses cheveux étaient maintenant noir et ses pantalons étaient noir à la place de bleu étais plus long et elle avait gardé le même habillement et elle avait grandi un peu.

--

Kakashi et Akyra étais de retour de leur missions pour l'hokage Tsunade-sama...

-Donnez moi votre rapport de cette mission Akyra, dit l'hokage...

-Nous avons réussi à trouver le repaire de Sasuke Uchiwa... Seulement celui-ci n'est plus le même ... Il est devenue beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus démoniaque...Nous avons découvert qu'il cherche a éliminer l'akatsuki. Il veut devenir encore plus puissant que ceux-ci...Il prêt a commettre beaucoup de sacrifice pour atteindre son but... Expliqua Akyra.

-Avez-vous trouvé des indices sur la disparition de Kiba, Shika, Naruto, Neji, Shino etc. Demanda Tsunade -sama avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Non madame. Dit Akyra en baissant les yeux.

-D'accord... maintenant sortez svp. Dit-elle en pointant la porte..

Ceux-ci sortir de la pièce avec en regardant du coin de l'œil..

-Cela fait déjà 3 ans que nous sommes revenue..Et elle ne semble toujours pas avoir compris. Je me demande comment est l'autre monde en se moment, dit Akyra.

-Tu sais Aikou, commença Kakashi.

- Mon nom est Akyra. Pas Aikou, l'interrompu-t-elle.

--

Inki regardait par la fenêtre...en trois ans le climat avait beaucoup changé...au lieu de neiger il pleuvait. Ça la rendait encore plus triste, car Aikou lui manquait...

-I dream of rain (je rêve de pluie)  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand (je rêve de jardin dans le désert de sable)  
I wake in pain (Je me réveille dans la douleur)  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand... (je rêve d'amour à mesure que le temps court à travers ma main)

Gaara arriva par derrière et l'enlaça.

-Je suis là...dit-il en lui embrassant la tempe.

Inki eu un petit rire...

-On fait quoi ce soir?? Usagi et Ruki sont sortis...

-On pourrait aller voir Seijuku...

Inki acquiesça, mit son imperméable et sortit...Gaara arriva deus seconde plus tard verrouilla la porte et ils partirent main dans la main sous la pluie pour aller voir leur amie.

Seijuku se leva en entendant la sonnette, c'était surement des vendeurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Une boule Blonde passa en courant devant elle.

-De la visite, cria Naruto, J'vais répondre!!

-Arrête de crier Naruto, il y en a qui veut dormir ici, fit Shikamaru qui était sur l'autre sofa, entrain d'essayer de dormir.

Seijuku ricana légèrement.

-Tu vois bien que ça ne serre à rien dire ça, dit Kiba en entrant dans la pièce. S'lut-vous.

-Salut _mon_ poilu, fit Seijuku.

Kiba sourit et alla jusqu'au frigo.

Naruto ouvrit la porte

-Salut!!

-Où est Seijuku?? Fait trop longtemps, dit je l'ai pas vu, dit Naoyasu avant d'ôter son manteau pour ensuite donner un câlin à son amie.

--

-Écoute Akyra…. Quoi que tu en pense ton monde n'est pas celui-ci.. Et ton vrai prénom n'est pas Akyra... tu devras l'accepter... Dit Kakashi en s'arrêta et en déposant ces main sur les épaules de celle qu'il aimait...

-Kakashi ! Je suis et serais toujours Akyra... C'est celle que j'ai décidé de devenir quand j'ai décidé de te suivre... Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix... Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser…

-Ok. Dit celui-ci.

Ils partirent à l'appartement de Kakashi pour aller se reposer avant de poursuivre leur mission.

--

Inki et Gaara arrivèrent chez Seijuku peu de temps après Naoyasu et Neji.

-Alors quoi de neuf les amis?? demanda Inki en s'assoyant à coté de Shikamaru.

Seijuku lança son livre sur la table.

-Ils ont carrément changé l'histoire mais appart ca, rien.

Shino sortit de sa chambre en entendant la voix de ses amis, il ne portait plus ses lunettes de soleils depuis 2 ans et ses vêtements était plus simple et moins épais, il ressemblait a quelqu'un de normal maintenant.

-Salut tout le monde.

Il vu le livre.

-Quoi de nouveau la dedans.

-Boff. Akyra veut toujours trouver Sasuke et Tsunade vous cherche toujours.

-Ils s'en sortent bien??Demanda Kiba

-Oui, dit Seijuku.

-Alors tout va bien, dit Naruto en souriant.

--

Akyra alla dormir... Kakashi lui écoutais la télévision...

Akyra faisais un rêve étrange. Les autres étaient venus dans ce monde pour la chercher et pour y conduire les autres... Elle serait forcer de partir. Même si elle ne le voulait pas. Kakashi mourrait en voulant la sauver des griffes de Sasuke... Sakura étais rendu les cheveux noir et avait de grosse cerne autour des yeux comme Gaara…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut...

-Seijuku !... Cria t-elle en se levant.

-Aikou qu'est-ce qu'il y a... Dit Kakashi en entrent dans la pièce en courant…

-Rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar... c'est tout... Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.. Au et Stp arrête de m'appeler Aikou... sa me fait penser a aux autres et je n'aime pas cela.. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux...

Kakashi alla se coucher a côté d'elle, tout les deux s'endormirent..

Ils se réveillèrent quelque heure plus tard, ils partirent alors vers la sortie du village. Pour se rendre au village caché du son.

--

Naruto prit le livre que Seijuku avait lancé sur la table...

-Je sais elle est où!! cria-t-il en pointant le mot qui avait attiré son attention.

Inki prit le livre des mains et regarda...

-Hé Seijuku...Akyra pense à toi...dit-elle avec l'incompréhension imprimer sur son visage.

Seijuku fronça des sourcils.

-Gna, dit-elle.

Elle arracha le livre des mains de Naruto qui fit une mine boudeuse, puis lu ce qu'il y avait décrit.

-Akyra...Akyra est Aikou?? Dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils, étonnée.

-Quoi, fit Kiba en prenant le livre.

Shikamaru tonné s'assoit sur le sofa.

-Il faut y aller, pour les aider, dit-il.

-J'approuve, dit Shino.

-Mais comment, demanda Naruto, perplexe.

Seijuku soupira, ce qui attira le regard des autres.

-Je me souviens de la technique, dit-elle en levant les yeux devenu des sharingans.

-On va encore aller là-bas?? Est-ce qu'on va rester longtemps?? Et Poutine alors??se plaignit Inki

Gaara soupira devant l'air boudeur de sa petite amie...

-Si tu veux on emmène Poutine...

Seijuku soupira en se levant.

-On y a?? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent à se levèrent à sa suite.

--

Akyra et Kakashi étais déjà en route en direction du village cachée du son...

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher longtemps vue qu'ils connaissaient déjà son emplacement. Mais en cours de route ils rencontrèrent Jiraya.

-Bonjour Kakashi. Dit celui-ci.

-Yo Jiraya, dit Kakashi..

--

Inki mit son imperméable et couru sous la pluie en direction de chez elle.

-Elle va où comme ça?? demanda Naruto.

-Elle va chercher Poutine...répondit Gaara.

Inki revint donc quelques instants plus tard avec une boîte de taille moyenne.

-Il y a quoi dans cette boîte?? demanda Shikamaru.

-C'est Poutine...mon crabe domestique...répondit Inki avec un sourire gamin.

Gaara soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-il acheté cette bestiole??

-On peut partir maintenant...dit Gaara.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immensité de sable.

Seijuku sourit et enleva sa veste noire pour laisser voir un t-shirt vert foncé avec une tête de mort dessus où il y était écrit à côté : Voici ta mort. Kiba sourit à son tour et enleva sa veste aussi, comme les autres.

-Vive le désert de Suna, fit Seijuku en se retournant vers Gaara.

-On va où là, demanda Shino.

-Le village caché de Suna sera notre premier arrêt, dit Seijuku.

-J'approuve, dit Shikamaru, c'est le plus proche.

Ils commencèrent à marcher ou plutôt à courir vers le village.

--

La discussion avec Jiraya n'avait pas duré longtemps. Après quelque minute de course ils arrivèrent au repaire de Sasuke.

-Nous allons aller au village caché de Suna. Nous allons attaquer cette nuit. Comme Gaara est porté disparue le Kazekage ne pourra pas les aider, dit Sasuke.

-Trop classe ton plan, Sasuke, dit Karin.

-Gnagnagna, fit Suigetsu.

-Vite Kakashi nous devons nous y rendre avant eux, murmura Akyra en partant en direction du village caché de Suna.

Kakashi la suivie sans rien dire. Ils partirent en vitesse vers ce village qui était à quelque heure de course.

--

Une fois au village, ils se dirigèrent chez Temari. Gaara toqua à la porte. Et quelqu'un ouvrit...

-Gaara?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là t'avais pas disparu??

- S'il est là, c'est qu'il n'a pas disparu...non??dit Inki sarcastique.

-Inki...c'est ma sœur soit plus polie...murmura Gaara.

-Désolée...dit Inki d'un ton faux.

Et ils entrèrent chez Temari.

Seijuku alla assoir en face de Temari et Kankuro, le frère et la sœur de Gaara, son Sharingan était toujours activé, ce qui attirait le regard des deux autres.

- Tu ne serais pas une Uchiwa? demanda Kankuro.

Seijuku fronça des sourcils.

-Nah... Tk je ne viens pas de ce monde alors ça m'étonnerais, dit elle.

Kiba sourit devant la remarque de Seijuku, Shikamaru prit parole.

-Est-ce que vous savez où se trouver cette Akyra??

--

Sasuke étais déjà arrivé dans le village, l'équipe Heidi et d'autre ninja déserteurs attaquaient le village.

Boumm !... Badabomm... tout explosais partout.

Akyra ne sachant reprendre son calme attaqua Sasuke de front. Il était rapide mais elle aussi. Elle se battait au corps à corps.

-Akyraaaaa!... Cria Kakashi en voyant celle-ci revola contre un mur.

Elle se releva en vitesse et continua d'attaquer.

-Va chercher… Temari et Kankuro … Kakashi !cria t-elle.

Kakashi alla directement à la maison de ceux-ci. il entra sans cogner.

-Temari !... Kankuro ! cria-t-il. il alla dans le salon et il se figea en voyant ceux qui s'y trouvais. Non! Ce n'est pas possible...

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible??Demanda Inki qui n'avait pas trop suivit.

-Que se passe-t-il Kakashi-Sensei??demanda Naruto.

Seijuku soupira.

-Les gars, fait déjà trois ans qu'on l'a pas vu je vous signale, dit-elle.

Puis elle se leva et se tourna vers Kakashi.

-C'est justement vous qu'on cherchait, où est Aikou...ou plutôt Akyra, dit-elle.

-Ce qui se passe Naruto. C'est que Sasuke est devenue le chef d'une organisation qui attaque Suna à l'instant même. Et pour répondre à ta question Seijuku, Akyra est entrain de défendre Suna au péril de sa vie... Les temps ont changé... Elle a changé... Ce n'est plus Aikou... Maintenant Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Shika, Kiba, Neji vous êtes de retour dans votre monde alors defender le... Prenez vous des armes et mettez vos bandeaux frontaux et venez vous battre, dit Kakashi en sortant pour aller aider Akyra.

Celle-ci se battait avec rage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait ces qu'elle devait arrêter cette organisation.

Gaara se leva et sortit sans un mot...Étant donné qu'il était le Kazekage, il devait défendre son village à tout prix.

-Ah nan...On ne va pas encore se battre...se plaignit Inki.

Poutine sortit de sa boîte...Inki regarda son crabe et lui demanda:

-T'as pas un peu grossit toi??

Bizarrement poutine répondit:

-Heu...je ne sais pas...je n'ai pas remarqué...

Et Poutine suivit Gaara.

Inki se demandait si elle hallucinait...

«WTF??»

Seijuku regarda le crabe en écartelant les yeux, puis elle commença à suivre.

-Je veux trop voir ça, dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant.

Dés qu'elle sortit à l'extérieur, elle vu que tous les ninjas se battaient, même ses amis avaient déjà commencé. Son regard reprit très vite son sérieux et elle activa le sharingan, puis attaqua la première personne devant elle, c'était nulle autre que l'autre Sharingan, Sasuke.

Akyra aperçus Gaara.. Celle-ci écartela les yeux en le voyant... elle cherchais du regard Seijuku et les autres, quand elle aperçue Seijuku qui commençais a se battre contre Sasuke..

Elle lui lança un kunai.

-Seijuku Attrape, cria t-elle en le lança. Ah faite, c'est moi ,Aikou, enfin, Akyra maintenant.

Inki suivit les autres en boudant...Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à se battre ainsi?? La guerre et le sang ne menait à rien...

Le sable de Gaara était déchainé. Il y en avait partout...

Poutine était très grosse maintenant...avec ses pinces elle découpait les corps et elle était protégée par sa carapace.

Inki était dégoutée...Suna était ravagé...Les ennemis arrivaient de partout...À un moment ou à un autre elle devrait se battre...

Elle regarda Gaara...C'était son village...Elle devra le faire pour lui...

Inki prit un machin pointu et se jeta sur le premier ennemi croisé.

Seijuku sourit à son amie.

-Je sais, mais là j'ai pas le temps de parler.

Sur ce, elle fonça sur Sasuke, celui-ci para son attaque et l'attaque avec un Chidori qu'elle évita assez facilement. Puis elle fit un Rasengan mais celui-ci était différent, c'était un toute autre Rasengan, c'était l'élément finale de la technique, Seijuku eut un sourire sadique et fonça sur Sasuke à une vitesse digne de gros sourcils, Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de voir l'attaque et se prit le Rasengan dans les côtes, puis s'écroula. Seijuku, n'aillant pas fini avec lui, le souleva et l'amena à l'écart pour lui parler.

--

Akyra aurait bien aimé aider son amie mais elle avait elle aussi un combat à mener. Elle se battait avec détermination et rage.

--

Inki était fatiguée...en plus elle avait plusieurs plaies...et très faim...Mais une fois qu'elle avait gouté au plaisir de faire mal et de tuer...elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter...

--

Seijuku projeta Sasuke contre un mur de pierre.

-Alors, on se retrouve, Sam, dit-elle sèchement.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, puis sourit.

-Comment as-tu su?

-Facile, tu es le seul à avoir ce genre de Chakra là, dit-elle.

Il haussa des sourcils.

-Tu vois mon chakra.

-Avec le Sharingan, toute est possible, fit-elle.

L'Uchiwa écartela les yeux.

-Seul les Uchiwa ont le Sharingan, ne me dit pas que tu es...

-...ta sœur... Oui.

--

Akyra était épuisée. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Elle ne devait pas cesser de se battre, si elle abandonnait, les 3 dernières années n'auraient servie à rien.

-Akyra rentre à l'intérieur tu va te faire tuer... tu es trop épuisée, dit Kakashi en se mettent devant elle.

-Tu es fou je reste là. Je me battrai jusqu'à ma mort si il le faut Kakashi... Dit-elle en sauta par dessus lui pour continuer à se battre.

--

Inki s'écroula...Alors Poutine, qui veillait sur ses maîtres, la souleva et la déposa près de Gaara.

-Occupe toi d'elle je me charge des ennemis, dit Poutine.

-Comme tu veux...

Gaara commença à soigner Inki qui refusait de rester étendue sur le sol.

-Calme-toi!!Tu es trop faible pour continuer de te battre!!

-À vos ordres Kazekage...

Poutine surveillait les à l'entour du village...Plus un seul ennemi...Ils avaient tous intégré le village...

--

Seijuku fixait son frère d'un regard froid.

-Ma sœur, toi. Mais comment?? fit Sasuke.

-C'est simple, on appelle ça des jumeaux, ou dans notre cas des faux jumeaux.

-Mais comment ça se fait que tu était dans l'autre monde alors??

Seijuku haussa des épaules.

-Une idée des parents surement, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. il faut que arrête l'attaque.

Sasuke hocha de la tête et se releva, sa plaie encore ouverte et saignante lui fit mal et il tomba. Sa sœur agenouilla à côté de lui et guéri sa blessure à l'aide d'une technique de médecine, puis elle l'aida à se relever et ils allèrent vers la bataille.

-Arrêtez, cria Sasuke. Arrêtez tout.

Akyra entendit Sasuke crier à ses hommes d'arrêter, Seijuku se trouvait ses côtés. Elle accourut vers celle-ci.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi il arrête le combat, demanda-elle complètement épuiser.

Seijuku souri à son amie.

-C'était simple, tout est fini.

Son regard se tourna vers le champ de bataille, cherchant ses amis.

-Les gars, cria-t-elle.

Shino sortit de la foule en courant, vite suivit de Shikamaru qui se faisait tirer par Naruto.

-Hey, dit Shino.

Seijuku lui sourit, mais elle fronça des sourcils.

-Où est Kiba??

Deux bras passa autour de sa taille, elle sourit, soulagée.

-Ici, dit Kiba.

-Et les deux autres?? Dit Shikamaru

Poutine qui avait tout vu fit monter Gaara et Inki sur son dos...Arrivés près du petit groupe ils débarquèrent. Gaara vu Sasuke et comme c'était lui le responsable, il eut un envie folle de le tuer mais, Inki ne pouvait pas voir un autre meurtre...

-Fais pas ça...pas maintenant... lui dit-elle.

-Humm... lui répondit-il.

-Explication?? demanda Poutine.

Sasuke regarda Gaara en lui lança un regard noir, comme récompense il reçut une claque derrière la tête.

-Fait tes excuses, dit Seijuku.

Sasuke la foudroya du regard puis soupira.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir attaqué ton village, j'ai comprit mon erreur maintenant.

Naruto, lui, souriait comme un incompétent.

-Cool! C'est happy tout ça, dit-il.

Seijuku soupira, puis un flash lui venu.

-Merde, on a oublié Usagi et Ruki.

Elle fit quelque signe et leurs amis apparurent.

-Tu as compris ton erreur ? Tu me niaise ou quoi? Seijuku vient avec moi, dit Akyra en la prenant par le bras et en la trainent plus loin. Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu lui as raconté ?

Usagi et Ruki était rendu a leur tour dans l'autre monde. Usagi alla voir Seijuku en lui demandant des explications.

- Hein! Mais! Ou on est Usagi!? Dit Ruki.

-Nous sommes ...euh...je pense dans le monde de Naruto et compagnie. Dit Usagi en regardant un peu partout.

Usagi s'approcha encore plus de Seijuku.

-Seijuku comment on a fait pour se rendre ici!? Explique s'il te plait!! Dit Usagi croyant qu'elle était en train de rêver comme Ruki d'ailleurs.

-Ferme là Usagi... Je suis entrain de lui parler de quelque chose de bien plus importante... Dit Akyra en la poussant... Celle-ci tomba sur le sol...

-Aller dégage... Va rejoindre les autres et restes avec eux. Cria Akyra, complètement hors de contrôle.

Seijuku lança un regard noir à Aikou.

-Touche la pas, dit-elle.

Elle aida Usagi à se relever et se retourna vers Aikou.

-C'est mon frère, tu comprends, mon frère, je viens d'ici!

Pourquoi tu ne nous la jamais dit ? Pourquoi tu nous la cachée ? On ... Je te faisais confiance, dit Akyra puis elle baissa la tête.

- Excuse-moi Usagi… Dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

« Je rentre chez moi, je rentre à Konoha. »

-Aiieuhhh! Je me demande se qui lui a prit de me frapper, mais où elle est allé? Dit Usagi en se frottant le visage plein de poussière.

-Elle rentre surement a Konoha, dit Kakashi. Seulement c'est normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi... Sa vie vient de changer... Peut-être à t-elle peur que vous la forciez a rentré dans votre monde à vous.

Naoyasu arriva par en arrière de Seijuku et lui sauta dessus.

-Heille! Tu nous as oubliés!! cria-t-elle dans ses oreilles avec rage.

Seijuku roula des yeux en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Merde calme toi Naoyasu!! Désolé si je t'ai oublié!

-HEYY!! Naoyasu!! Ca fait longtemps! Dit Usagi en tapant dans la main de Naoyasu.

-Euuhhhhhh, Ok tu me fais un peu peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a??dit Naoyasu en reculant très lentement.

-Ben rien juste contente de te voir !! Hé Hé !! Pi! C'est quoi qui t'es arrivée depuis!! Es-tu encore avec Neji par hasard! Hihi! Rajouta Usagi avec un regard pervers.

-Oui...pourquoi??dit Naoyasu avec un sourire toute aussi pervers.

Seijuku roula des yeux.

-Merde, deux perverses de réuni, Galère...

-Euhm... commença Kiba

Seijuku se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a??

-Bin toi aussi t'es perverse...

-Tss... Même pas vrai ça!!

-Ouais on va dire, murmura Shino un peu plus loin à Shikamaru.

-Tss... Galère... j'suis fatigué moi, dit le Nara.

- O.o Sasuke?? dit Naruto plus loin encore. C'est toi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Usuratonkachi?

Naruto lui sauta dans les bras.

-Wiii !! C'est toi j'en suis sure.

O.o

-Je ne voulais pas voir ça moi, dit Naoyasu.

Neji se sentais toute seul alors il alla en arrière de Naoyasu et entoura ses bras autour de sa hanche.

Seijuku écartela les yeux.

- Nah, je n'y crois pas, un de mes meilleurs amis avec mon frère !! Mais c'est du Yaoi Live tout ça!!

-Et toi qui te disait pas perverse, souffla Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi tu les regarde eux?? Se plaignit Kiba. Je suis là moi!!

Seijuku se retourna vers lui.

-Ouais, mais toi tu ne fais pas de Yaoi Live...Et t'es mieux pas!!

-HIHIHI, fit Kiba avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est bien beau toutes ces retrouvailles...mais une ville a presque complètement été détruite et il y a eu plein de morts...dit Inki mal a l'aise.

Poutine avait repris sa petite taille et était allée dans les bras d'Inki qui détestait entendre parler de ce genre de trucs étant donné qu'elle était plutôt prude...

-Bon...je commence à avoir faim...dit-elle à Gaara, On va manger??

Shikamaru regarda Inki, il avait vraiment un air décourager sur le visage.

-Inki... Tu pense toujours à la nourriture ou quoi ??

Seijuku répondit à sa place.

- Et tu viens seulement de le remarquer??

Inki bouda tout en se rapprochant de Gaara qui roula des yeux.

-Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu voulais à mon village, Sasuke, demanda Gaara avec un ton à glacer le sang, interrompant le câlin de Naruto et de Sasuke.

- On m'avait dit que Itachi avait pris le contrôle de ton village après ton départ, mais à ce que je vois c'est un mensonge.

-T'as une bonne vu on dirait, dit Seijuku en roulant des yeux.

-Hé!! N'insulte pas Sa-Chan.

-Sa-Chan, dit Shino avant d'éclater de rire.

--

Akyra décida de faire une pause vue qu'elle était à bout de force. Elle alla s'étendre dans le sable pour se reposer quand une immense douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Itachi, celui-ci venait de lui planter une épée dans le corps.

-Tu t'es laissé faire n'Est-ce pas Akyra ? Pourquoi ? dit-il sèchement.

La seule réponse qu'il obtenue d'elle étais un cracha en plein visage...Un cracha de sang.

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. Pendant cet instant elle pensait à toutes ses amies ainsi qu'à Kakashi... Ils allaient tellement lui manquer...Elles les aimaient tellement...Pourquoi devait-elle partir aussi vite... À ce moment précis. Peut-être que ce monde n'avait plus besoin d'elle ...Si elle serait resté dans l'autre monde peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas entrain de mourir en ce moment.

Quelque minutes passèrent et Akyra rendit l'âme.

--

Seijuku sentit un sentiment bizarre en elle, comme un mal aise.

-Ca va, lui demanda Kiba, inquiet pour elle.

-Oui...c'est juste...un mauvais pressentiment...

--

Neji et Naoyasu prenaient une petite marche pour arriver a Konoha mais la...Naoyasu tomba par terre comme elle est paralysée.

- Es-tu correct?? Dit-il avec un ton nerveux.

--

-Kof !, kof ! J'ai mal à la gorge! , dit Usagi en toussant.

-Tiens de l'eau, dit Ruki en lui donnant le verre.

Seijuku fronça des sourcils.

-WTF?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un verre d'eau sur toi en plein chemin?? demanda-t-elle à Ruki.

-J'approuve, c'est bizarre, dit Sasuke qui tenait Naruto par la taille.

-La différence entre une fourchette et un homo ?  
-La fourchette pousse le plat du jour. L'homo, le plat de la veille.

Inki, comme toujours garda son sérieux en attendant les réactions de ses amis qui, probablement, ne viendront jamais...Gaara soupira, décidément Inki en avait toujours une en réserve...

Seijuku fronça encore plus les sourcils et se tourna vers Inki.

-T'as quelque chose contre les homos?? dit Sasuke pendant que Naruto était crampé en deux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose contre les homos...c'est juste que en vous voyant elle m'a passée par la tête...J'en ai plein d'autre si vous voulez...

-Wiii, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non... dit Shika

-J'approuve, dit Sasuke.

-T'es pas le seul, dit Shino

-Hn, fit Seijuku.

-Ouais, t'es vraiment sa sœur ! dit Kiba en souriant.

-Une Petite histoire d'homosexuels très amoureux Au petit matin, Édouard a passé une nuit merveilleuse, et Jack est heureux.  
Édouard très amoureux, quitte le lit pour lui faire un petit déjeuner, il va pour quitter la chambre, et dis  
"Surtout tu m'attends, tu ne te branles pas, Promis?".  
Jack : "Promis"  
Édouard rassuré descend vers la cuisine, puis pris d'un doute, remonte affoler, ouvre le porte et dis à son camarade de jeu:  
"Tu promets tu ne te branles pas??"  
Jack : "Promis, je te jure je ne me branle pas..."  
Édouard, redescend et fait le petit déjeuner. Remontant charger du plateau, il pousse la porte du pied... Là, horrrreurrr, du sperme partout, sur les rideaux, la moquette, everywhere. Édouard très colère :  
"Tu m'avais promis!!"  
Jack : "Mais je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste pété..."

Inki garda un visage sans expression et Gaara fit comme si il ne la connaissait pas...

-HIHIHI, fit Naruto.

- Oh my god... dit Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

-T'en veux une autre??Avec vos noms??

Inki commença à penser à une blague qui pourrait être intéressante...

Sasuke écartela les yeux.

-Non, pas besoin voyons, cria-t-il presque.

Naruto le regarda, perplexe.

-Mais pourquoi Sa-Chan?

Pour ne pas répondre, l'Uchiwa embrassa le blond à pleine bouche.

-On vous dérange peut-être...demanda Inki gênée par ce que venait de faire Sasuke.

Elle regarda Gaara au lieu de regarde les deux jeunes hommes qui ne se gênait pas pour s'embrasser devant autant de monde. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit...

-T'aimes pas mes blagues ou quoi?? dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers Sasuke.

Le jeune homme se décolla à contre cœur de Naruto et se tourna vers Inki.

-Euhm... Bin ça dépend des quelles.

Au même moment, Naruto trébuchant sur quelque chose.

-Mais Aie!! dit le blond.

-Non mais merde fait attention Naruto, dit Seijuku en se retournant.

-Oh merde... souffla Kiba en voyant sur quoi Naruto avait tombé.

C'était le cadavre d'Aikou...

Inki étouffa un cri et se jeta dans les bras de Gaara qui fit de son mieux pour la consoler.

-Qui?? demanda calmement Gaara.

Seijuku tomba sur les genoux, en larme.

-C'est votre amie, dit Sasuke en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa jumelle.

-Mais qui a bien pu lui faire cela, demanda Shino à voix haute.

Pour tout répondre, Kiba alla près du cadavre et sentit légèrement l'odeur qui été près d'elle. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Sasuke et Seijuku.

-L'odeur...elle ressemble à la vôtre...

-Itachi, murmurèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

-Inki arrête de pleurer...dit Gaara d'une voix douce.

-Je déteste les belettes!! Encore plus que les lapins!! répondit Inki.

Gaara soupira.

-On va aller le tuer hein?? demanda Inki en regardant Gaara avec des yeux humides.

Seijuku se leva et lança un regard à Inki, le Sharingan était enclenché.

-On va le tuer ! dit-elle d'une voix qui donner des frissons.

Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres d'elle, Kakashi était entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps.

-Il faut l'enterrée...dit Inki des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

Gaara chercha l'endroit où enterré la jeune femme qui n'aurait pas du partir si vite...Non loin de là, il vit un saule pleureur. Inki regarda dans la même direction et dit:

-Un saule pleureur pour pleurer à jamais la mort d'une amie...On va l'enterré au pied de cet arbre dit-elle en pointant l'arbre en question...

Naruto, Sasuke et Shino se dirigèrent vers l'arbre et commencèrent à creuser pendant que Kakashi qui avait arrêter de pleurer prit Aikou dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers le lieu de sa tombe. Inki commença à chanter tout doucement:

-Une princesse est morte  
Sans flashes ni escorte  
Sans bougie dans le vent  
Sans rose devant sa porte  
Une princesse est morte  
Une femme de cœur, une femme forte  
Morte, sans flashes ni escorte.

Une fois le trou assez gros, Kakashi déposa le cadavre dedans et les autres le recouvrir de terre.

Seijuku lança pour la dernière fois un regard a la tombe.

-Il faut aller un village de Konoha, pour les avertir..

-Hn, fit Sasuke à côté d'elle.

- On va y aller en sautant d'arbre en arbre, sa va aller plus vit, proposa Shikamaru.

-Ouais, dit Kiba et Shino.

Sur ce, ils commencèrent leur route vers Konoha.

Inki n'aimant pas le lourd silence qui s'était installé commença à chanter...

-I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down

Seijuku eut un bref sourire, son amie Inki savait comment détendre l'atmosphère.

- Dis-t'en a d'autre Inki??demanda Shika.

-Moi j'en ai, dit Shino

-Allez go Shino, dit Kiba.

Sur ce, Shino commença:

-La p'tite grenouille dit-au crapeau  
passe moi 30 sout t'auras d'la peau ma crisse de chienne  
Mais le crapeau lui répondit moi je veux pas sortir la nuit pi je garde mes cennes

C'était une chate et un matou  
qui ce disait des p'tit mots doux en stou du poele  
Soudain la chatte se facha et dit mon Tabarnak de chat essai po de'm'avoire

Et pi moi quand j'ai vu sa j'me suis faite-faire une graine en bois , 2 gosses en laine  
on c'est mis a 2 pour la crosser elle ne voulait po décharger la p'tite enfant chiene

Les petites filles a Calmbenteun , y sont chorte comme des moutonnes , les p'tites bohyenes  
sa déculote sur l'bord dla cote  
et pi une botte attend po l'autre avec Antoine

Un habitant bin orgeilleux  
c'était faite faire une graine de boeuf , grosse comme la mienne  
En allant fourer ses vaches , elle lui fesait la grimaces  
a l'enfant chienne

Ya des p'tites filles a Saint-Zinon  
qui y'aime s'faire pogner les totons  
les p'tites bohyenes  
si elle porte les culotes fendus  
c'est pour mieux s'faire pogner culs  
a l'enfant chienne

un p'tit morpion motocycliste  
prenait mon trou-cul pour une piste ,  
roulait s'en trêve  
Quand soudain dans un détour ,  
il fit un dérapage et pi tomba dans merde

Je ne suis pas curieux  
Je voudrait bien savoir  
Pour quoi les filles blondes , on le poils du culs noir  
Pour quoi les grosses nègresses  
à 4-20-10(90)ans  
s'arrache le poils des fesses pour en faire des brosses-à-dents

Ha!si mon cœur  
était grenouille  
Je me , creuserait un lac  
Pi moé j'aime sa quand sa chatouille  
Quand sa fait flique-flique-flique-flaque

C'est mon-oncle Harmand en soutillant ,  
pognait les cuisses a ma-tante Halice  
Ma-tante Germaine se courbait l'corps  
Sucait graine a mon-oncle Hectar  
Fourrer madames Géroux ,  
fourrer madames Géroux dans votre grand trou

la poche a mon grand-pere est au plafond , pendu  
Ma grand-mere en sinsiboir  
lui arraghe le poils du culs  
Elle monte en haut dans l'escabeau pour en extrere le jus  
Là l'escabeau par-terre  
Grand-maman sur l'cul

En bycicle , en gasoline , avoye fendu , foure par-avant t,auras de beaux enfants

Les peite files du rocher-perser moi je vous dit qu'elle son bien faite s  
mais elle ne veuleut pas faire minnetes  
pour un paquet de cigarette

En bycicle , en gasoline , avoye fendu , foure par-avant t,auras de beaux enfants

j'en ai fourrer des gaspésiennes  
Moi je vous dit qu'yon le sang chaud  
j'en ai eu pour une semaine a froter le bout dla graine pi avoir mal au gorlo

Pogne moi dont le culs germaine ,  
Jte pognerait l'tien talleur  
tu la po vu ma graine ,  
quand elle est a sa longueur  
monte en haut dans ma chambre  
étant toi sur mon lit  
tu l'auras dans ta grandes fente la pissete du saint-esprit

C,est la fete a saint-Antoine  
La fete d'un grand jobeur  
ma femme c'est trouver pleine  
dans semaine des 40 heures  
C'est dla fautes a sa mere s'elle lui a pas couser ,  
la petite boutoniere a 2 pouces du trou culs  
si tu m'aimerait chéris  
tu me frait cuire des nouille et pendant que tu yé tu me sucerait les boules

Youlalahihi-youlalahihou-youlalahi-youlalahihou!..

Youlalahihi-youlalahihou-youlalahi-youlalahihou!..

Le silence se fut pendant quelque seconde, tout le monde regardaient Shino.

-Oh my god, dit Naruto avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tss, fit Shino.

Au même moment, Naoyasu et Neji arrivèrent.

-On a manqué quelque chose, appart la prestation de Shino, demanda Neji.

Inki bouda...c'est elle qui chantait d'habitude...Très gamine, elle tira la langue à Shino...décidément leur relation n'avait pas changé...ils se détestaient toujours.

Seijuku lança un regard noir à Neji.

-Elle est morte... Akyra est morte... murmura-t-elle.

-Mais...

Naoyasu ne pouvait même pas parler alors elle partit en courant très loin pour que personne la voit et commença à pleurer. Neji resta à côté de Seijuku sans rien dire.

Seijuku lança un regard à Neji, puis lui claqua le dernier de la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Baka! Va donc la réconforter! C'est ta blonde à ce que je sache!!

Un peu plus loin, Naruto et Kiba étaient crampé.

Neji était parti en courant pour aller réconforter Naoyasu ... mais il avait de la misère alors il la tenait et la Naoyasu pleurait sur lui toute ses larmes.

Kiba soupira.

-Bon on continue, dit Seijuku.

-Hn, fit Sasuke

-Wais!! (Naruto)

- Galère(Shikamaru)

- la la la ala (Shino)

- ... (Kakashi toujours en larme)

Neji revenu mais sans Naoyasu et avec une marque rouge sur sa joue et se mis à côté de Seijuku.

Seijuku continua à marcher et lança un regard en coin à Neji.

-Elle a quoi??

-J'ai juste essayé de la consoler à ma façon mais...elle m'a claqué...quand je les regarder dans les yeux, c'étais une personne différente, dit Neji en marchant.

Inki écoutait la conversation et s'inquiétait pour son amie...C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, Naoyasu était différente...

-Inki arrête de faire cette tête, c'était mignon quand tu avais 15 ans mais là c'est ridicule...demanda Gaara d'un ton plutôt doux.

-Mmm...répondit Inki

-T'es plus jolie quand tu souris...dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Inki sourit un peu, plus par gêne que par envie de faire plaisir à Gaara. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ainsi complimenter...

Seijuku continua à marcher même si elle savait que son amie était dans la foret, seule.

Après une ou deux heure de route, ils arrivèrent tous à Konoha, les garçons regardèrent le village, ils étaient heureux d'être de retour après tous ce temps.

-Et si on allait voir l'hokage, proposa Shikamaru.

-Héhé, j'ai hâte de voir la tête d'obaa-chan quand elle va nous voir, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

-Moi j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va nous revoir les filles, dit Seijuku.

-Et que je suis de retour, dit Sasuke, et que t'es ma jumelle aussi.

-Elle va être cardiaque, ria Kiba.

-Une chanson pour le chemin Inki, proposa Shino.

Inki regarda Shino...

«Il essaye de prouver quoi là??»

-Ok...

Inki chercha une chanson plus ou moins potable...

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi mais pourquoi  
C'est jamais comme on veut  
Jamais comme on le voudra  
D'un côté tout va pour le mieux  
De l'autre côté ça n'va pas  
C'est le monde à l'envers  
Et moi je ne pige toujours pas  
Mais dis-moi quelle est la règle du jeu  
Dis-moi mais quelle est la loi  
Car je veux te prendre dans mon cœur  
Te prendre dans mes bras  
Répondre à tes yeux et à tous tes mouvements  
Porté par Stravinski et le Sacre du Printemps

C'est le printemps  
L'printemps tout l'temps avec toi  
J'irai jusqu'au bout de ma voix  
Mais c'est le printemps  
L'printemps tout l'temps avec toi  
J'irai jusqu'au bout de ma voix

Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi mais pourquoi  
Un jour comme ça il pleut  
Un jour il ne pleut pas  
Mais j't'attends comme une merveille  
Et j'attendrai longtemps  
Comme le premier jour de soleil  
Le premier jour de printemps  
Mais dis-moi, qu'en est-il du rêve qui importe tes pas  
Car je veux le voir dans tes yeux, l'entendre dans ta voix  
Pour qu'il me sorte d'avril et des mois précédents  
Et qui me lance dans le mille en plein cœur du printemps

C'est le printemps  
L'printemps tout l'temps avec toi  
J'irai jusqu'au bout de ma voix  
Mais c'est le printemps  
L'printemps tout l'temps avec toi  
J'irai jusqu'au bout de ma voix...

Ils étaient entrain de marcher dans les rues de Konoha, avec leurs capes pour se protéger de la pluie quand ils entendirent le pas de quelqu'un dans la pluies, cette personne semblait courir.

-Quelqu'un parle du printemps, fit Lee en arrivant.

-Euhm.. Fit Seijuku

-Gros sourcils !! Ah ça fait longtemps dit Naruto.

-Naruto, dit Lee, étonné.

-Héhé, j'suis pas seul en plus, on est tout là !!

-On vous les ramène...On voulait plus les voir...Sauf Gaara...dit Inki.

Gaara roula des yeux devant la moue de sa copine.

Seijuku rit légèrement.

-Pourquoi je voudrais me débarrasser de mes meilleurs amis??

-hum hum, fit Kiba.

-Et de Kiba, rajouta-t-elle.

-Tss.

-

-C'était de l'humour...enfin...un sarcasme...de l'ironie...Pis moi non plus je veux pas me débarrasser d'eux...Naruto et moi on s'entend tellement bien...

-C'est vrai que vous avez beaucoup de points commun...dit Gaara.

Depuis qu'il était avec Inki, il parlait beaucoup plus...Elle lui avait transmis sa maladie...

Lee regardait Seijuku depuis le début de la conversation.

-Tu veux quoi, poisson frit, dit Seijuku

-Oh mon amour, fit soudainement Lee. Je savais que c'était toi!!

Gros sourcil fit un mouvement pour sauver dans les bras de Seijuku, mais Kiba l'arrêta.

-Pas touche gros sourcils!

-Kiba est un trop bon chien de garde...t'arriveras jamais à la toucher!! dit Inki en se limant les ongles.

-Faudrait aller voir l'hokage...après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu...On rapporte quelque chose...dit Gaara d'un ton neutre.

-Une femme sortait de l'épicerie avec ses commissions lorsqu'elle aperçoit un cortège funèbre inhabituel au cimetière tout proche. Un long corbillard suivit d'un deuxième environ cent mètres derrière. Derrière le second corbillard, Marchait une femme seule avec un chow-chow blanc en laisse. Quelques pas derrière elle, environ 200 femmes marchaient en file indienne. Ne contenant pas sa curiosité, la femme s'approche respectueusement de la femme au chien et lui dit:  
-Je suis désolée de vous déranger et je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'enterrement comme celui-ci...C'est l'enterrement de qui??  
-Mon mari, lui répond la femme.  
-Que lui est-il arrivé??  
La femme lui répond:  
-Mon chien l'a attaqué et l'a tué.  
-Et qui est dans le deuxième corbillard??  
-Ma belle-mère. Elle a essayé d'aider mon mari et le chien s'est retourné contre elle.  
Entre les deux femmes un moment de silence poignant...  
-Je pourrais vous emprunter votre chien??  
-Mettez-vous dans la file...

Kiba la regardait, il avait envie de l'étriper.

-Akamaru EST un chow-chow blanc !! dit-il.

-En parlant de lui, fait des années que tu l'as pas vu, dit Seijuku en arrêtant de rire.

Kiba écartela les yeux.

-mais oui, pourquoi je l'ai oublié??

-Parce que t'as pas de mémoire, dit Shino.

-!!

-Parce que t'étais trop occupé à penser à Seijuku...dit Inki et elle rajouta très bas avec une grimace, En sous-vêtements...

Gaara regarda Inki qui était dégoutée.

-Bon on y va, j'ai pas très envie d'être malade!! dit-il.

-Direction le bureau de l'hokage alors, dit Shikamaru en soupirant.

-Ouais, on va voir obaa-San, dit Naruto en souriant.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le bureau de l'hokage.

Inki: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody knows me, Right from near to far.

Naruto: I got a plane

Inki: Got a plane

Naruto: I love the fame

Inki: Love the fame

Naruto: You know my name

Inki: Know my name

Inki et Naruto: And I just want you to know

Inki: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Naruto: I got a red Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are.

Inki: I got a plane

Naruto: Got a plane

Inki: I love the fame

Naruto: Love the fame

Inki: You know my name

Naruto: Know my name

Inki et Naruto: And I just want you to know

Inki: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!

Naruto: I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die.

Inki: I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

-Euhm...fit Sasuke, sa leur arrivent souvent?

-Ouais, dit Kiba.

-Je suis sure qu'ils sont d'la même famille, dit Seijuku en riant.

-Manquerais plus que ça, dit Shikamaru.

-On vous entend vous savez!! Leur cria Inki et Naruto en même temps.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de l'hokage...

-Bonjour Hokage-Sama, dit Neji pour montrer sa présence.

-Bonjour Neji...NEJI!! dit Tsunade en voyant le brun dans son bureau.

-Yo Obaa-chan!! dit Naruto.

-Na...Naruto!!

- Bin ouais, C'est lui, dirent Kiba et Shino.

-Kiba, Shino??

Au même moment, Shikamaru lâcha un bâillement.

-Et Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est-ce...Où étiez-vous??

-Dans notre monde voyons, dit Seijuku.

Tsunade tourna son regard vers elle et vit Sasuke en arrière-plan.

-Sa…Sasuke??

-Wais c'est lui...On l'a trouvé qui faisait la pute sur la rue Sainte-Catherine...dit Inki.

-Non. En fait Aikou avait disparu...on s'est rendue compte qu'elle était revenue avec Kakashi, alors nous aussi on revenu. On est allé à Suna et Sasuke avait eu la brillante idée de l'attaquer. La bataille à arrêter parce que Seijuku lui avait demandé, rectifia Gaara.

-Ce que tu explique bien mon chéri...dit Inki pleine d'admiration.

Tsunade tourna un regard noire vers Sasuke.

-Tu sais que tu es toujours un déserteur?

-Oui.

-Et tu reviens ici.

-J'ai seulement suivit Naruto et ma sœur...

-Ta sœur?

-Wais Sasuke est le frère de Seijuku...Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils se ressemblent?? En plus ils ont presque le même comportement!! dit Inki pleine d'entrain.

-Tss, fit Seijuku. Ce n'est même pas vrai.

-J'approuve, t'es sure de pas être de la famille à Naruto, Inki?

-Hihi ce serait drôle...

-Ça expliquerait bien des choses tu veux dire, dit Gaara.

-Je viens de me rappeler que le nom de famille de ma mère c'est Uzumaki...Mais c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence.

Tsunade écartela les yeux.

-Quel est le nom complet de ta mère Inki??

-Heu...Monique Uzumaki...Kaisui par alliance...Pourquoi??

Gaara n'en revenait pas de l'innocence d'Inki.

Tsunade ricana légèrement.

-Alors je suis fière de vous apprendre que vous êtes cousin!!

-Cou-quoi?? dit Naruto.

-Cousin Naruto, cousin, dit Sasuke.

-Naruto est mon cousin?? YOUPI!! C'est quand qu'on fête??

Gaara regarda Inki d'un drôle d'air.

-Pourquoi veux-tu fêter??

-Ben...Parce que ça fais 2 ans qu'on est ensemble!!

Gaara roula des yeux.

-Euhm.. d'accord... dit Kiba

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes revenu, il faut vous trouvez une place où vous allez vivre, dit Tsunade.

-La demeure des Uchiwa, dit Seijuku.

-Hn, fit Sasuke.

-Excellente Idée, dit Tsunade.

Inki eu une révélation:

-J'ai faim...

-Moi aussi, dit Naruto

-Je dirais plus qu'Inki est une version féminine de Naruto...dit Gaara

- Galère... Bon on va à la chope de ramen alors, dit Shikamaru.

- On n'a pas le choix avec ses deux là, fit Shino.

-Voleur de phrase, dit Seijuku avant de sortir du bureau.

Naruto courait devant malgré la pluie qui tombait encore. Inki le poursuivait en sautant dans chaque flaque d'eau accessible, arrosant parfois Seijuku ou Kiba.

-MANGER!! cria Naruto, une fois arrivé.

-Tss... Moi je dirais plus mouiller, dit Seijuku.

-T'as raison, dit Kiba après avoir commandé un bol.

-Hihihihihi!!

-Inki, tu agis comme une gamine!! Soupira Gaara.

-Un dimanche, un homme et son fils se promènent dans un parc forestier. Soudain l'enfant de cinq ans tombe en arrêt devant deux chiens l'un sur l'autre et il demande aussitôt à son père quelques explications sur la scène à laquelle il est en train d'assister. Le père explique sans :  
- "Tu vois Kiba, ils sont en train de faire un petit bébé chien".  
- "Ah bon...", répond l'enfant,  
- "C'est donc comme ça qu'on fait des bébés chiens..."  
Trois jours plus tard, le mercredi soir, l'enfant a du mal à s'endormir. Il se lève au milieu de la nuit et entre sans prévenir dans la chambre de ses parents qui, comme de bien entendu, sont surpris dans leurs ébats amoureux. Décidément curieux, l'enfant demande:  
- "Qu'est ce que vous faites, papa et maman ?"  
- "Le père, sans perdre de vue l'expérience pédagogique que cela peut représenter pour l'enfant répond:  
- "Tu vois Kiba, maman et papa sont en train de te fabriquer un petit frère..."  
Et le fiston répond:  
- "Demande à maman de se retourner, je préfèrerais un petit chien..."

-Tss... sans cœur, dit Kiba.

-Raoh!! Ne fais pas la tête voyons, dit Seijuku en souriant.

-Comment ça sans cœur?? Gaara est-ce que je suis sans cœur??demanda Inki en piochant dans le bol de Gaara.

Le petit ami d'Inki répondit:

-Si...tu me laisse rien à manger.

-Un autre alors!!

-Galère..

Shikamaru bailla par la suite.

-Shika!! C'est toi!! Au mon dieu !! Regarde Gros front!! Il y a aussi Sasuke-Kun!! Cria une voix derrière eux.

-Ah merde... c'est Ino.

Inki: Shikamaru reçoit un coup de fil de sa blonde préférée, Ino qui, visiblement, a quelques problèmes :  
-"J'ai besoin de ton aide, Shikamaru."  
-"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" interroge celui-ci. Ino:  
-"J'ai acheté un puzzle mais c'est trop dur. Pas une seule pièce ne correspond !"  
-"Il est censé représenter quoi, ton puzzle ?" demande Shikamaru. Ino:  
-"Un grand coq qui chante."  
Shikamaru, bon prince, accepte de venir l'aider et arrive un quart d'heure plus tard chez la jolie Ino. Ravie, elle le conduit à la cuisine ou toutes les pièces sont étalées sur la table. Shikamaru jette un œil et dit :  
-"Ino, range les cornflakes dans la boîte."

-Hein?? Dit Naruto.

Gaara soupira.

-Enfin une blague digne de moi, dit Shikamaru.

-Sasuke-Kun!! crièrent les deux filles avant de sauter sur celui-ci.

-Merde.

-Pas touche il est à moi!! dit Naruto en criant.

-Hein?? Firent les deux filles.

-C'est vrai ça...Il est à cousin Naru!!

-Inki, tu vois bien que tu traumatises les deux autres...

-Quelle est le point commun entre les alpinistes et les hommes qui épousent des blondes ? Ils n'ont pas peur du vide.

-!!

-Sasuke-Kun est avec Naruto ?? dit Ino, les larmes aux yeux

- Tiens pour te remonter le moral : Pourquoi Sakura a-t-elle le front large ? Parce qu'elle se tape toujours le front en disant : "Mais que j'suis conne!", dit Shino.

-Wiii, je suis avec Sasuke!!dit Naruto en lui prenant la main.

-Shino!! s'écria Inki, vexée.

-Bin quoi?? Dit le concerné.

-C'est moi qui dit les blagues!!dit Inki en se mettant à bouder.

-Ohh non, pas encore!! Se plaignit Gaara.

- Inki ne fait pas la tête, c'est à cause de toi qu'il est devenu comme ça après tout, dit Seijuku en souriant. Allez vient, je te paye un bol ou deux.

-J'ai autant d'influence que ça?? demanda Inki en allant voir Seijuku pour ses ramens.

-On dirait bien... En tous cas sur Shino, tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un bol.

Inki commença à manger. Naruto lui proposa de faire un concours. Celui qui mangerait le plus vite son bol de ramen. Ils finirent en même temps, donc aucun gagnant.

-Julien demande 10 à son père. Celui-ci questionne :  
- C'est pour quoi faire ?  
- Pour donner à une vieille dame.  
- Bravo, c'est très bien de vouloir l'aider. Et où est-elle cette dame.  
- Là-bas, elle vend des glaces !

Naoyasu rentra à Konoha, mais elle avait complètement changé de style, maintenant elle a de l'air d'une EMO, après quelque minute, elle vu Seijuku.

-Dit j'ai une question…

Seijuku écartela les yeux en la voyant.

-Euhm... si la question est, est-ce que j'ai l'air emo, la réponse est oui. Non joke, c'est quoi ta question.

-Qui l'a tué, dit-elle en regardent par terre

Durant le même moment qu'elle a posé la question Naoyasu senti quelqu'un l'observait.

Seijuku regarda Naoyasu.

-C'est Itachi...Mon frère...

-ok...merci...mais là je vais juste aller me promener un peu, dit-elle en marchant de l'autre côté. Pis elle sentait encore une présence qui la suivait puis la seule chose qu'elle a vue c'étais du noir.

Seijuku continua à manger ses ramens et en paya un autre à Inki.

-Miammm miammm, faisait Inki en mangeant.

Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit une autre de ses blagues débiles...

-Papa...caca... ...Papaaa...caca... Papa!! Caca!!  
Ok, c'est bon je m'retire...

-Inki!! On mange!! s'écria Gaara.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris la moins pire, dit Kiba.

-Hé tous le monde, c'est Galère mais je crois que Naoyasu est coma en pleine rue, dit Shikamaru.

-Quoi?? dit Seijuku en se levant.

-Où ça?? Est-ce qu'il y a un médecin dans la salle?? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle est peut-être empoisonnée!!

-Inki calma-toi...dis Gaara d'une voix douce pour rassurer Inki.

-Il faut lui faire le bouche-à-bouche!! Neji tu t'en occupes!!

-Euhm… Du calme Inki, On va la mené à l'hôpital de Konoha, dit Shino.

Seijuku et les autres se levèrent et allèrent prendre Naoyasu pour à conduire à l'hôpital.

Usagi et Ruki (qu'on avait pas vu depuis un bout -.-) marchait près de Ichiraku.

- Mais!? C'est quoi ce raffut!!

-Allons voir!!

Usagi et Ruki allèrent voir en marche rapide se qui se passait derrière le petit coin de rue!!

-Mais… Mais… Mais c'est les autres!! Naoyasu!! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive!! Dit Usagi.

-Allons l'aider!!

-D'accord!!

-Ah salut vous deux ' dit Shikamaru

-On dirait Gai et Lee --', souffla Seijuku.

-MWHAHAHHAHAH, fit Kiba et Shino

-WTF?? Shino qui rit, dit Sasuke.

Naoyasu dans les bras de Kakashi, commença à bouger et elle poussa Kakashi.

-Lâchez-moi...lâchez-moi!!, dit-elle et avec toute force Kakashi la lâcha et elle partie en courant dans la forêt.

-Euhm... fit Shikamaru.

-Ah non pas encore !! Faudra lui courir après maintenant !! Se plaignit Seijuku.

-Ben vous allez faire ça tout seul parce que moi je suis fatiguée!! Gaara...On va dormir où?? dit Inki avec une voix de gamine.

-Je sais pas Inki, je suis pas un aubergiste...ou un guide touristique...

Naoyasu arrêta sur un pont, étrangement, ce pont lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne se souvenait pas où elle l'avait vu.

Seijuku soupira.

-Ca sera bien avoir des ailes, on pourrait voler à la place de courir.

-Ouais, moins fatigant, dit Shika.

Naoyasu regarda partout pour se rappeler mais elle se retourna pour partir.

-Ça fait un bon temps Naoyasu, dit l'inconnu.

Naoyasu se tourna de bord et vit Kabuto, et elle était devenue tellement fâcher que ses poing étaient devenue blanc.

- Je suis tannée de courir merde!! dit Usagi.

- Aller !! On suit Seijuku!!dit Ruki

- Mais...mais...

- Arrête de dire mais!!

-Naoyasu!! cria Seijuku en voyant son amie au loin.

-Elle fou quoi?? demanda Naruto.

-Tu crois que je sais moi ? dit Shikamaru.

-Gnagnagna

-Je crois qu'on est mieux d'attendre tes amis...dit Kabuto.

Seijuku et les autres arrêtèrent de courir quand ils arrivèrent à côté de Naoyasu.

-Oh merde, dit Shikamaru en voyant Kabuto.

-C'est le con à lunette, dit Seijuku.

-Kabuto... siffla Sasuke en le voyant.

En s'arrêtant Inki s'écria:

-J'ai mal au pied!! J'ai froid!! Je suis fatiguée!! T'as volé les lunettes d'Harry Potter ou quoi?? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Kabuto.

-On le tue qu'on en finisse...dit Gaara.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as…commença Naoyasu.

Au même moment, Kabuto reçus un coup de poing par Naoyasu, folle de rage, elle continua à le battre jusqu'au point que du sang coule de son visage.

-Sang...Je veux du sang qui sort de lui!!

-Shit!! Elle est en rogne ! Dit Usagi l'air de s'en foutre car Kabuto ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

- Je me demande pourquoi? Dit Ruki qui avait la même expression qu'Usagi.

Seijuku regarda la scène avec une certaine lassitude.

-Ça me rappelle quand Gaara était accro au sang.

Elle se retourna vers Kabuto.

-Hé Kabu-chou, le sang te va trop bien !! dit-elle.

Kiba soupira devant son attitude.

-Blood...Show me your blood traduction: sang...montre moi ton sang ,dit-Naoyasu en continuant à le frapper.

Seijuku sourit.

-Un peu plus et on verrait Dracula arrivait en disant : Moi aussi, Moi aussi !!

Naoyasu continua à le frapper jusqu'attend que ses lunette fut briser.

-Non...non...je croyais que tu étais mort...

Elle sauta hors d'elle et commença à reculer!!

Naruto, un peu ennuyé par tout ça, sortit un kunai qu'il enfonça dans la poitrine de Kabuto.

Gaara sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la présenta à Inki.

-Dis, tu veux devenir ma femme??

Dans la boîte, il y avait une bague en argent sur laquelle était placé un turquoise, comme les yeux de Gaara.

-Wiii!! Cria Inki en lui sauta dans les bras.

Gaara souri. Inki était tellement enthousiaste.

Seijuku roula des yeux.

-T'as trouvé le moment parfait pour faire ta demande Gaara, ça c'est sûre!

Kiba ria légèrement. Ce qui attira le regard de Seijuku.

-Euh Kiba?? J'ai quelque chose à te dire...euh...

-Sois pas gêné, dis-le, dit-il en souriant.

-Je euh... je suis enceinte...

Elle baissa le regard, mal à l'aise. Tandis que Kiba souriait à pleine dent, heureux de la nouvelle. Il avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais c'est merveilleux!!

Inki sauta sur Seijuku.

-Félicitation!!HIHIHI!!Tu vas avoir un bébé!!Dis, dis!! C'est qui le parrain et la marraine!!

Gaara décida de ne pas répondre à Seijuku et félicita les futurs parents.

Seijuku sourit à Inki avant de lancer un regard à Kiba qui hocha de la tête, il savait à qui elle pensait.

-Bin pour le parrain, Sasuke...

Sasuke lança un regard surpris à sa sœur, puis sourit.

-..Et la marraine... Toi Inki...

Un peu plus loin, Naoyasu sourit, mais elle fut vite pris par un envie de vomir, alors elle partit en courant vers la forêt.

-Je vais être marraine!! Va encore falloir courir après Naoyasu!! Je veux pu je rentre!! dit Inki en se dirigeant vers Konoha et en prenant la main de Gaara pour l'emmener avec elle.

Seijuku sourit en voyant l'attitude d'Inki.

-Allez, Shino, va chercher Naoyasu, nous on va à la demeure Uchiwa..

-D'accord, dit-il avant de partir vers la forêt.

Kiba et Seijuku, ainsi que Shikamaru commencèrent à marcher vers le domaine.

Sasuke, lui, se tourna vers Naruto.

-Alors, tu viens Tenshi??

Naruto suivi le petit groupe en sautillant et pour la forme Inki se mis à chanter...

-Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

--

À suivre, la suite, 14 ans plus tard...


	5. L'équipe 6

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : C'est 14 ans plus tard. Heiki, Shizue et Zoku ont 14 ans. Ketsueki, Hakujou et Nilka ont 13 ans, Genbaku et les autres ont 12 ans. Sauf Isu et Urami qui ont 6 ans et Gekkou qui a 11 ans.

--

C'était le matin, enfin, le soleil venait de montrer le bout de son nez, Seijuku était couchée dans son lit quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine. Après avoir grogné, elle alla voir, c'était le gros chien de son fils qui avait encore accroché quelque chose en passant dans le couloir.

-Ketsueki!! Surveille Toboe quand même, il est plus pire qu'Akamaru!

Un garçon de 13 ans, aux cheveux gris-bleu un peu en bas du cou en dégradé, yeux jaune et dent pointu et le visage fin et bien tracé, fit apparition dans la pièce principale du domaine Uchiwa. Il portait une veste verte sans manche avec un col en poile gris et une sorte de collier de chien. Une bague noire et épaisse à l'index de la main droite et deux bracelets au poignet de la même main et un pantalon simple noire.

-Désolé m'man, dit Ketsueki. Bon on y a, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on annonce les équipes.

-Allez vas y! dit Seijuku en souriant.

-Ouais ouais, fit le garçon avant de sortir dehors pour marcher vers l'académie, pour y aller, il devait d'abord sortir du domaine Uchiwa, qui s'était animé avec les années.

--

À la même heure, une jeune fille de 12 ans marchait elle aussi vers l'académie, elle était vêtue d'une veste noire avec les bords des manches et le bas rouge. Et d'un pantalon noir avec une ceinture grise, ses longs cheveux roux attachés avec un élastique noir et rouge flottaient un peu au vent et ses yeux turquoise entouré de noir étaient éclatant. Les gens s'écartaient devant son passage étant donné son 

statut de fille du Kazekage du village de Suna, très récemment fusionné au village de Konoha. Elle était suivie de loin par son père qui, une fois rendus à l'académie lui dit:

-Essaie d'être sage, Genbaku.

-Wiii, papa...

-Fais-toi de nouveau amis et sois polie envers ton Sensei.

-Tu me dis ça tout les jours!!

-J'ai peur que tu oublies...Bonne journée Genbaku.

-À toi aussi papa!! lança Genbaku en regardant son père se diriger vers les bureaux de l'Hokage et du Kazekage.

--

Ketsueki entra dans la grande salle où étaient tous les nouveau Genin. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait nommer les équipes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris alla s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que le vieux Iruka nomme les équipes.

-Équipe 5: Heiki Aburame…

« Heiki Aburame, pensa Ketsueki. Seule héritière du clan Aburame et Hyuuga. À cause du Byakugan, elle est la seule Aburame à ne pas porter de lunettes. Cheveux long, énormément long, très foncée, yeux sombre, surement comme mon oncle, Sasuke. À ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle est plutôt forte, mais surtout maintenu en laisse par sa famille. Elle est aussi accro à moi… »

-Kamo Miyako…

« Kamo Miyako, a ce que j'ai entendu dire, aucun de ses parents est ninjas, ils n'ont même pas de chakra. J'me demande comment il a fait pour réussir son examen, il était pourri à l'académie… En tous cas, c'est un vrai peureux, il est pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux plus que cinq secondes… »

- et Taiyou Uzumaki Uchiwa….

« Taiyou... ce bon vieux Taiyou… un peu naïf, comme son père quoi, enfin, comme l'un de ses pères... C'est mon cousin en plus. Blond, yeux brun, il n'a pas trop l'apparence d'un Uchiwa, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore son sharingan, mais en tous cas. Dans les états critiques, il sait être sérieux, il peut être plutôt force quand il veut… »

- Et maintenant l'équipe 6: Genbaku Subaku, Ketsueki Inuzuka Uchiwa et Hakujou Okonomiyah.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils, bizarrement ses noms lui disaient quelques choses, il avait surement attendu ses parents parlaient d'eux. Il lança un regard dans la salle pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être.

Genbaku soupira. Elle connaissait la tête de ses coéquipiers et un peu leur personnalité. Elle murmura:

-Je veux pas être avec Hakujou...

Grace à ses oreilles surdéveloppées, Ketsueki entendit les paroles de Genbaku. Il se retourna vers elle lentement pour la regarder. Cheveux long roux, yeux turquoise, c'était sure, elle était la fille du Kazekage. Il fut surpris par la voix d'Iruka.

-Maintenant aller au local qui est assigné à votre équipe et attendaient votre Sensei, dit-il.

Ketsueki soupira avant de se lever et de partir vers le local 203.

Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement dans le village, Naoyasu réveilla son fils.

-Hakujou!! T'es en retard!!

Le petit brun se leva en trompe avant de partir vers l'académie où il vu Ketsueki.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

-Ah ouais, c'est lui Hakujou, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il fit un signe à Hakujou de le suivre et alla dans le local avec lui. Genbaku était assise sur un bureau dans le local et attendait leur Sensei. En attendant, elle regardait ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

«Ils sont idiots de placer deux des genins les plus forts avec le plus nul...»pensa-t-elle en regardant Hakujou qui faisait toutes sortes d'idioties.

«Par contre, Ketsueki est un des meilleurs...même si son allure est bizarre quoi que plutôt attirante...Pourquoi je pense à ça moi?? En plus je suis sure qu'il a des puces...»

Ketsueki alla s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son chien ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre. Il regarda les deux autre genin qui étaient avec lui.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ils me disent quelque choses»

Il se pencha vers son chien et lui murmura:

-Tu te souviens pas d'eux?

Pour tout répondre, l'animal, une bête imposante, grogna en regardant Hakujou. Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

Genbaku soupira. Il devrait se balader avec un chien énorme comme un hippopotame en plus. Comme elle avait des mèches de cheveux devant les yeux, elle souffla dessus.

-C'est long, dit-elle tout bas, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire connaissance...

Ketsueki leva un regard interrogateur vers elle, puis bailla.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, mais faut oublier Hakujou, il dort déjà sur son bureau.

-J'ai entendu, crois-moi. Il ronfle plus fort qu'une balayeuse...Comment il s'appelle ton chien??

L'animal releva la tête vers Genbaku, sentant qu'elle parlait de lui.

-Toboe, répondit Ketsueki

-C'est chouette...Tu l'as depuis combien de temps??

Ketsueki lança un regard à Hakujou

-Attend

Il s'avança vers lui et le frappa derrière la tête, ce qui le réveilla.

-Aie!! Qui m'as frappé!! Dit Hakujou avant de se frotter la tête pour ensuite aller s'assoir sur un bureau.

-Bon, euh... ça doit faire... 5 ou 6 ans… c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'as donné.

Genbaku souri devant ce que venait de faire Ketsueki et frappa Hakujou pour l'assommer.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui sera notre Sensei??

«Grrr, il ne pose même pas de questions...J'ai l'air de m'intéressé à lui là...»

Ketsueki réfléchit quelque secondes.

-Je crois que c'est Shikamaru, quelque chose comme ça. Dis, tes parents, c'est qui au juste?? Parce que tu me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu.

-Ma mère c'est Inki Kaisui-Uzumaki. Et mon père...Je ne crois pas que je suis obligée de te le dire...

-Ouais, c'est facile à voir c'est qui, dit Ketsueki en regardant Hakujou qui était tombé sur le sol, inconscient, quelque seconde plus tôt.

-C'est dingue que tu te rappelles pas de moi...On passait beaucoup de temps ensemble quand on était petit...

-Pour vrai, c'est surement pendant l'année où j'étais complètement dans les vapes, murmura-t-il.

-Explique-toi.

-Ah c'est rien, seulement un entrainement trop forcé pour moi, j'ai oublié une année complète.

Au même moment, Shikamaru entra dans la pièce, il fut surpris en voyant que ses élèves était les enfants de ses amis.

-Yo les gosses… Bon venez, on va aller sur un terrain d'entrainement.

Ketsueki soupira.

-Ouais Sensei…

-Appelle moi seulement Shika, Ketsueki, tu ne vas pas changer des habitudes pour ça.

-D'acc Shika.

--

Kakashi était sur le terrain d'entrainement avec une élève... Il entrainait les sens Félin de celle-ci…

Elle avait de long cheveux noir et les yeux verts. Elle s'entrainait sans relâche. Elle passait ses journées à faire ça avec Kakashi...

Quand ils arrivèrent au terrain, Ketsueki vut qu'il y avait déjà du monde. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Shikamaru.

-Kakashi entraine Ookamie Ici.

-Ouais mais c'est notre terrain là, dit Ketsueki.

«Quelle arrogance, pensa Shika en soupirant en Galère»

-Yo Shikamaru ! Dit Kakashi

-Salut Shika, dit Ookamie. Vous venez vous entrainer ?

«« Il y a une odeur de chien par ici !! C'est ce gamin étrange qui la dégage et son chien ...»» Se disait-elle en regardant Ketsueki du coin de l'œil.

-Ouais, c'est ma nouvelle équipe. Et devine quoi Kakashi, ils sont tous les enfants des _autres._

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

«Les autres?? Comment ça»

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Genbaku et Hakujou.

-Mais non, tu me niaise là. Ce ne sont pas les enfants de notre petite gang ...Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus... Ils ne savent même pas pour Ookamie, fit Kakashi, pensif.

-Kakashi!! J'vais retourner m'entrainer !! Dit Ookamie avant de partir en courant et a commencer à s'entrainer a maitrisé son chakra pour faire les milles oiseaux.

Ketsueki leur lança un regard interrogateur.

-Va donc l'aidé Ketsueki, tu la connait cette technique toi, dit Shikamaru.

Le jeune grogna.

-Ouais ouais j'y vais là, dit-il en sentant le regard de Shikamaru sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit Ookamie en regardant le jeune arriver à côté d'elle.

-Alors ca me fait des vacances, dit Ketsueki en s'assoyant au pied d'un arbre.

Il en profita pour regarder Genbaku qui s'entrainait avec Hakujou, la pauvre.

Le Sensei se retourna vers Hakujou et Genbaku.

-Allez vous entrainez vous.

Sur ce, les deux partirent dans un coin.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Kakashi.

-Si je te le dit, Ketsueki est le môme de Seijuku et Kiba. Hakujou le môme de Naoyasu et Genbaku la fille de Gaara et Inki!!

-Ouais, ils ont vraiment changé ... C'est fou comment le temps passe vite... La mienne est déjà à 16 ans. Cela fait déjà 14 ans que Akyra nous a quitter. Je n'en reviens pas. La pauvre ne la même pas connu.

Shikamaru regardait Kakashi.

-Dire que Shino s'est marié avec Hinata et qu'ils ont une fille. Mais le plus pire c'est Naruto et Sasuke, ils ont réussis à avoir des gosses. Enfin, Chouji et moi, ce n'est pas mieux…

-Comment avez-vous réussi à faire ça ?? Dit Kakashi complètement perdu.

-Sexy no Jutsu mon cher, dit Shikamaru après avoir baillé.

Après quelque tentative Ookamie réussie parfaitement la technique des milles oiseaux. Elle retourna voir son père, fière d'elle.

-Papa j'ai réussie .Elle était parfaite !! Dit-elle joyeuse même si cela ne paraissait pas trop sur son visage.

Shikamaru lança un regard à Ookamie.

-À ce que j'ai entendu dire, Ketsueki a réussis à le faire à 6 ans.

Le principal intéresser soupirer et continua de regarder Genbaku.

-Cela fait 6 ans justement qu'elle a commencé à s'entrainer… Avant ça elle vivait dans un village non loin d'ici avec des amies à Akyra. Je partais souvent en mission et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle... Donc on peut les considéré comme quelque peu égaux même si Ketsueki est surement meilleur à cause de la capacité de ses parents, dit Kakashi surprit.

Ookamie, tanné de la tournure de la discussion, partie se promener.

Ketsueki soupira.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de ça?? J'aimerais bien, merci!!

Shikamaru lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Il a le même caractère que sa mère, je me demande si lui et Ookamie vont aussi bien s'entendre que leurs mères.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

-Je ne penserais pas. Ookamie, premièrement, est plus vielle que lui alors elle ne pense pas aux mêmes choses. Malheureusement pour moi, elle a une seul chose en tête, trouver celui qui a tuer sa mère... Même si je sais c'est qui, je me refuse lui dire... Cela lui ferait trop de mal, dit Kakashi, un peu triste.

-Ouais, en plus si tu lui dis, je me demande ce qu'elle ferait, dit Shikamaru en lançant un regard à Ketsueki.

Le jeune homme, qui était écœuré, se leva et parti vers le bois avec son chien, Toboe. L'animal avait le poil noir et le dessus blanc, un aspect dangereux et sauvage. Toboe lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tu veux t'entrainer, c'est ça??

Après quelque heure de marche Ookamie reçu un appel.. Elle devait aller voir Le Hokage et trouver Kakashi Hatake pour l'emmener avec elle.

-Et merde !! Il va falloir lui dire je crois, dit-elle avant de soupirer. Puis elle alla retrouver son père sur le terrain d'entrainement ou il se trouvait toujours entrain de parler avec Shika.

-Papa l'hokage nous demande ... Aller viens, dit-elle en arrivant.

-Oui j'arrive, bye Shikamaru, dit Kakashi avant de suivre sa fille.

Puis ils se rendirent au bureau de l'hokage. Il était debout devant son bureau en attendant ces instructions.

L'hokage expliqua la mission qui était confié a Ookamie et Kakashi. Il les avait choisis parce qu'ils faisaient une excellente équipe tout les deux. Ils devaient aller à Oto pour essayer de faire infiltrer Ookamie dans l'akatsuki pour qu'elle puisse trouver les informations adéquates à la survie de l'hokage Naruto Uzumaki. C'était une mission délicate et très importante.

Après avoir reçu leurs ordres Ookamie et Kakashi allèrent chercher leur équipement et se mirent en route immédiatement pour arriver le plus vite possible à Oto.

--

Ketsueki revenu sur le terrain, Shikamaru était là avec les autres et l'attendait.

-T'arrive enfin, dit Shikamaru.

-Pour une fois c'est pas Hakujou qui est en retard, souffla Ketsueki.

Shikamaru était debout devant ses élèves.

-Bon alors, on va faire un entrainement pour voir vos capacités!

-Et merde, dit Ketsueki. J'ai la flemme.

-Moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois!!dit Shikamaru.

-Et on va faire quoi?? demanda Genbaku en fixant son Sensei dans les yeux.

Shikamaru soupira

-Même si ça ne me tente pas, vous allez devoir me mettre KO.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

«Je l'ai déjà fait ça»

-Hmmm...Genbaku commença à réfléchir à un plan.

«Ce sera pas comme quand j'étais petite, il ne se laissera pas faire...S'il doit nous blesser, il le fera.»

Genbaku mit sa main dans sa poche et commença à jouer avec ce qu'il y avait dedans.

-Y'a des restrictions??

-Non, vous avez le droit à tout, dit Shikamaru

« Intéressant, vraiment intéressant» se dit Ketsueki tandis qu'un sourire de prédateur se dessinait sur son visage.

Avec son plus beau sourire et des yeux charmeurs Genbaku demanda à Shika:

-Sensei, vous dansez avec moi??

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main.

Ketsueki regarda Genbaku.

«Elle a quelque chose derrière la tête.»

-Désolé très chère, mais la danse n'est pas mon fort, demande à Hakujou, lui répondit Shikamaru.

«Il s'en est aussi rendu compte»

-Mais Sensei, il n'y a que vous qui m'intéresse...dit Genbaku en s'approchant de Shika après avoir jeté un rapide regard à Ketsueki.

«J'espère qu'il comprendra...»

Ketsueki remarqua le regard que Genbaku lui lança.

«Bon, sois elle me crouse, soit elle veut que je l'aide. Je préfère le deuxième choix»

Ketsueki profita du fait que Shikamaru regardait Genbaku pour faire un clone de Toboe, le vrai alla en arrière de Shikamaru et le plaqua au sol.

-Avez-vous chaud Sensei?? demanda Genbaku en sortant un éventail comme celui de sa tante Temari, mais en plus petit format.

-Mais c'est quoi tout ces questions?

Ketsueki eut un micro sourire digne de son oncle. Il fonça sur son Sensei en formant un Rasengan qui projeta Shikamaru contre un arbre.

-T'en veux encore, Shikamaru??

-Galère…

-Dites Sensei, voulez-vous voir ma nouvelle marionnette?? dit Genbaku avec un sourire aussi sadique que ceux de son père.

Elle sortit la marionnette que lui avait offerte son oncle récemment. Elle était petite mais très dangereuse, car elle renfermait une de ses bombes dont raffolait tant Genbaku.

Shikamaru soupira.

-Ok j'ai compris là, l'entrainement est fini, vous avez réussis. Allez mangez des ramens maintenant, sale morveux!

À suivre


	6. LA mission

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : C'est 14 ans plus tard. Heiki, Shizue et Zoku ont 14. Ketsueki, Hakujou et Nilka ont 13 ans, Genbaku et les autres ont 12 ans. Sauf Isu et Urami qui ont 6 ans et Gekkou qui a 11 ans.

--

-Tss, fit Ketsueki avant de commencer à marcher.

-Quel entrainement!! Je suis sure que mon mascara a tout coulé...dit Genbaku en suivant Ketsueki.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils à la remarque de Genbaku.

-Moi j'ai failli me casser un ongle !! Ça aurait été horrible!! dit-il sarcastiquement.

«Je le fais ou je le fais pas??...Pis je le fais!!» Pensa Genbaku.

-Idiot, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule.

Elle se dirigea calmement vers le marchand de ramens. Ketsueki eut un micro sourire. Il s'assit sur un des bancs et commanda pour lui.

-Un Ramen végétarien.

Genbaku commanda à son tour:

-10 classiques.

Elle commença à jouer avec des petites boules rouges qui ressemblaient à des billes. Ketsueki manga son bol en regardant Genbaku qui jouer avec des boules.

-Des bombes?? présuma-t-il.

- Wais...Papa n'aime pas trop...Mais comme je refuse de me balader avec une énorme gourde de sable, un immense éventail ou des gigantesques marionnettes...  


Genbaku parlait tout en mangeant.

-Moi, au grand malheur de mes parents, j'ai tout appris les techniques de la famille, alors j'ai droit au gros chien…

Assis à côté de lui sur le plancher, Toboe lui lança un regard noir en grognant.

-Moi aussi...pour les techniques je parle… mais c'est mes parent qui faisaient mon malheur...je ne veux pas les utiliser...J'aime trop mes petites bombes...

Au même moment, Seijuku entra dans le resto.

-Hé Ketsueki!

-S'Lut M'man, lui répondit-il.

Elle regarda à côté de son fils pour voir que c'était la fille d'Inki.

-Hé Genbaku!!

-Bonjour!! Ketsueki et moi on est dans le même équipe!! Avec Hakujou...

-Pour vrai?? Je comprends vous deux ensemble, mais Hakujou… ça, c'est un mystère.

-Tous le monde se demande pourquoi il est avec nous, dit Ketsueki.

Inki arriva aux côtés de Seijuku et dit:

-Sept personnes se retrouvent sur une île déserte après un naufrage. Six superbes femmes, et un homme; très rapidement et pour éviter les querelles, il est décidé que chaque femme aura droit à l'homme un jour de la semaine, et que celui-ci gardera son dimanche libre.  
Mais au bout de quelques temps, les créatures ont beau être de rêve l'homme commence à fatiguer d'autant que ses partenaires sont toujours affamées après une semaine de jeûne...  
Aussi voit-il arriver avec satisfaction le survivant d'un autre naufrage, il va à sa rencontre sur la plage  
Le nouveau en abordant l'île s'écrie:  
'Oh comme c'est chou ici...'  
Et l'autre:  
'Merde... mon dimanche est foutu'

Seijuku et Ketsueki soupirèrent en même temps.

-Tsss... Elle est pire que p'pa, souffla Ketsueki.

Ookamie et son père marchaient pour se rendre à l'extérieur du village, ils passèrent devant le restaurant de Ramens.

-Est-ce qu'on mange un bol avant de partir ? Demanda Kakashi.

-P'pa nous devons nous rendre le plus tôt possible à Oto tu le sais !! Répondit Ookamie.

-Et regarde c'est Seijuku et Inki !! Dit Kakashi, content de les voir.

-Kakashi, Ookamie!! Entrez!! Dit Seijuku

Ketsueki lança un regard à la jeune fille.

-Ah non pas elle, murmura-t-il.

-Seijuku, Inki, j'aimerais vous présenter Ookamie Hatake .. C'est mon élève personnelle et bien plus. Dit Kakashi doucement...

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je tienne compagnie à ces gamin?? Je veux aller remplir ma mission moi !! »

- HA-TA-KE!! Quoi c'est ta femme!! Mais tu l'as prend jeune dis donc!! fit Seijuku

« Kama-sama, pensa Ketsueki. C'est un vieux pervers, quoi que peut-être c'est sa fille»

-Non mais êtes-vous folle !! C'est mon père !! Cria Ookamie sous la réaction de Seijuku ...

Kakashi, lui, partie à rire, il se roulait quasiment par terre.

Genbaku regardait dehors lorsque son regard tomba sur quelque chose d'un peu étrange, elle s'intéressa alors à la surface de la table.

Il soupira avant de regarder Genbaku.

« Elle a quoi elle?»

-Ca va Gen??

«Il m'a appelé "Gen"...qu'est-ce qui lui prend??»

-Regarde...dit-elle en pointant deux personnes qui, probablement, se croyaient cachées, Après tu me diras si ça va...

Ketsueki, intrigué, regarda vers où indiquait Genbaku. Il haussa des sourcils en voyant dans une ruelle, qu'on voyait très bien, Shikamaru, leur Sensei, entrain d'embrasser Chouji.

-Tss...Je leur ai pourtant du qu'elle n'était pas discrète cette ruelle là...

Ookamie tourna son regard vers la ruelle. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Shikamaru mais connaissais très bien Chouji. Il jouait toujours avec elle quand elle était petite. Elle prit un kunai et le lança juste à coté de la tête à Chouji qui était accoté contre le mur…

Il y avait un papier accrocher a celui-ci ave d'inscrit : _Vraiment très subtile votre affaires les gars !!Ooka._..

-P'pa regarde tes copains tout rouge de l'autre côté d'la rue !! Dit Ookamie en voyant le visage de Chouji devenir rouge de gêne.

Ketsueki soupira en voyant Chouji et Shikamaru partirent en courant dans la rue.

«Pas fort, dire qu'il est mon Sensei»

Au même moment, l'équipe 5 entra dans le restaurant.

«Oh merde»

-KETSUEKI KUN!! cria une jeune fille avant de lui sauter dessus.

«Pas elle...» se dit Genbaku.

-Heiki, lâche-le, je suis sur qu'il ne peut même plus respirer...dit un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

«Pas lui...» pensa Genbaku.

Ookamie regardait la scène d'un regard perplexe..

« Dire que j'ai déjà eu cette âge la ! »

-P'pa on devrait y aller, sinon on va prendre beaucoup trop d'retard et l'akatsuki va déjà être partie, dit-elle en se relevant.

Son père acquisia et la suivit en dehors de Konoha.

**Âpres plusieurs heures de marche**

Ookamie et Kakashi arrivèrent finalement à Oto.

-Je vais nous trouver un endroit où dormi, toi essaye de les repéré stp. Dit Kakashi en partant en direction du centre ville.

-Ouais ! Ouais !! Dit Ookamie en commençant a marcher..

-Stp fait attention ! Dit-il une dernière fois avant de commencer a marcher..

Ookamie soupira de découragement..

« Je n'en reviens pas, dire qu'il s'inquiète toujours autant pour moi que quand j'avais 10 ans ... ça me gosse !! »

--

Hakujou dans son arbre préféré, tomba dans un profond sommeil.

--

- Alors Ketsueki-Kun, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de moi, dit Heiki.

-Non pas du tout.

-Méchant !!

Au même moment, Shikamaru entra dans le resto.

-Allez les jeunes, l'hokage veut nous voir, faut trouver Hakujou.

Heureux, Ketsueki suivit son Sensei sans faire attention aux cris de "souffrance" de Heiki.

«Quelle plaie cette fille...» pensa Genbaku en suivant Shikamaru et Ketsueki.

-J'ai faim...dit le garçon aux cheveux blond en s'assoyant à une table.

Après quelques minutes, ils passèrent à côté de Hakujou.

-Réveille-toi!!cria Ketsueki en le faisant tomber de l'arbre.

-Aie!! Pourquoi tu me réveilles!! Je dormais bien moi!! Dit Hakujou en se levant.

-On a une mission, allez viens, dit leur Sensei.

-Ah… bin euh… kk alors, dit-il avant de suivre.

Après quelque minute de marche, ils arrivèrent au bureau de l'hokage.

-C'est moi ou il fait pas mal de tapage?? demanda Genbaku à Shikamaru.  
  
À travers la porte:

-Hmmm...Hmmmmm...

-Kukuku, tu aimes ça Na-chan??

Retour à l'autre côté

Ketsueki avait porté ses mains à ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre..

- Dis-toi que tu n'entends pas grand chose comparé à moi!!

-Galère, lâcha Shikamaru en sachant ce que faisait ses deux amis de l'autre côté.

Écœuré, Ketsueki donna un coup de pied dans la porte.

-Sas'ke!! Arrête ça !!

Naruto, couché sous Sasuke, rougit face à cette intrusion.

-AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!! cria Genbaku en se cachant les yeux.

-Hmpff, fit Sasuke après avoir replacé ses vêtements avant de mettre son masque d'ANBU

-Dire que je vis avec ces pervers...Soupira Ketsueki.

-Galère... Bon c'est quoi la mission, demanda Shikamaru.

Naruto s'assit correctement sur sa chaise avant de répondre, il regarda un peu ses feuilles pour trouver la bonne.

-Heu...oui, c'est vrai heu...Vous devez escorter un vieux à Oto...dit Naruto.

-D'accord...dit Genbaku.

-Hmpfff.. Juste un tit vieux?? fit Ketsueki.

-J'suis pas un tit vieux, dit un homme âgé en entrant dans le bureau.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, dit Shikamaru en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

À cause du coup, le tit vieux perdit son dentier.

-Omg...

-Oh wow des dents à terre, dit Hakujou en sortant de la lune.

Ketsueki roula des yeux.

«Ce qu'il est con ce mec...»

-Bon on ne va pas passer notre vie ici...dit Genbaku, on devrait peut-être y aller.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Gen a raison, venait Sensei, dit Ketsueki.

-Galère... Dire que c'est mes élèves qui me donnent des ordres, dit Shikamaru en suivant.

- Attendez-moi!! Fit le tit vieux après avoir remis sont dentier en place.

--

À Oto

Ookamie marchais dans la ville quand elle aperçue un petit restaurant de Ramens... La marche lui avait donné faim alors elle décida d'aller se chercher un plat de ramens au bœuf. Elle alla par la suite assoir tranquillement a une table et mangea son ramens tout en réfléchissant a une façon d'entré dans l'akatsuki..

Un jeune homme, d'environ 17 ans, était assis à une table seule au resto de Ramen. Une capuche cachait ses cheveux bleu foncé, mais on pouvait quand même apercevoir un peu ses yeux rouges. Ookamie leva les yeux doucement vers le fond de la pièce. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui du garçon… Un frisson traversa son corps.. Il avait des sharingans...

Sans même sans rendre compte et pour une raison quel conque, ses yeux de chat se déclenchai... Fugu ria légèrement en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme, il ferma quelque secondes ses yeux rouge pour les rouvrir ses yeux qui été rendu d'un noir encre.

Ookamie eu un micro sourire en voyant cela..Au même moment Kakashi entrant dans le restaurant...

En voyant les yeux de sa fille Kakashi fit troublée

-Ookamie que ce passe t-il? Dit-il doucement.

-Rien p'pa... Tout va très bien... Dit-elle d'une voix sèche et détachée. Aller viens.

Ookamie et Kakashi marchait dans les rue tout en cherchant une solution pour leur missions.

-J'ai trouvé une idée... Il suffirait que tu fréquente l'un des fils d'un membre de l'akatsuki et la tour serais jouer, fit Kakashi.

-Le gars dans le resto avait des sharingans... Et seul les Uchiwa ont des sharingans. Cela veut dire qu'il es le fils de Itachi. Je devrais être capable de le retrouver, répondit Aikou.

-Génial mais pour l'instant allons dormir un peu, fit Kakashi.

Fugu sortit du restaurant et partit discrètement vers le QG de l'akatsuki.

Après une heure de marche, Fugu arriva au QG, comme à son habitude, il claqua la porte.

-Des nouvelles, demanda Itachi.

-Deux ninjas de Konoha sont arrivés aujourd'hui au Village.

-D'accord.

Entre Konoha et Oto.

-Plus vite le vieux, dit Ketsueki.

-Ket a raison, vous êtes trop lent, dit Shika.

-Sale morveux, fit le vieux.

-On va demander au chien de le porter, dit Shika.

_-Là tu rêves…grogna Toboe. Je suis peut-être un chien mais jamais je vais porter un vieux fou!!_

-Doux Jésus!! Il parle, dit le vieux, frôlant la crise cardiaque.

-Merde que c'est long, dit Ketsueki.

-On fait une pause !! dit Shikamaru.

-Encore! Mais c'est la cinquième! Dit Ketsueki.

-Un vieil homme ne marche pas autant que vous, dit le tit vieux.

_-S'en criss, murmura Toboe._

_--_

À suivre…


	7. Ramen

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : C'est 14 ans plus tard. Heiki, Shizue et Zoku ont 14. Ketsueki, Hakujou et Nilka ont 13 ans, Genbaku et les autres ont 12 ans. Sauf Isu et Urami qui ont 6 ans et Gekkou qui a 11 ans.

--

En arrivant à l'hôtel Ookamie se coucha aussitôt, elle se réveilla deux heures après s'être couchée. Elle n'arrivait pas dormir. Étrangement les sharingans de ce garçon la troublaient. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voyait son père en avait un.

Comme Ookamie n'arrivait pas a dormir elle décida d'aller marcher dans les rues de Oto. Elles étaient quelque peu sombres et déserte. Il y avait surement d'autre personne qui n'arrivait pas à dormir comme elle.

Fugu était entrain de rempli l'une de ses missions, tué l'un des marchand d'oto qui en savait un peu trop sur l'akatsuki.

Comme tout le membre de l'akatsuki, il travaillait en équipe de deux, lui avec le fils de Deidara.

Ookamie marchait dans la rue des marchands. Elle entendit un bruit pas trop ordinaire. Elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle vie alors deux membre de L'akatsuki entrain de tuer un marchand. Elle voulu intervenir mais se rappela sa mission. C'était l'instant ou jamais.

Le marchand avait réussi à passer entre les deux garçons de justesse, il allait se sauver en passent a côté de Ookamie.

« Excusez-moi !! » Se dit-elle. Puis d'un seul coup de pied elle neutralisa le marchand et le tua de sang froid avec un kunai. Puis elle se releva et essuya le sang sur le Kunai.

En voyant les deux gars approcher elle eu un sourire en coin et leur lança.

- La prochaine fois essayé de faire votre travail comme il faut, comme ça un passant ne seras pas obliger de le faire pour vous !! Dit-elle en rangeant son kunai.

-Il avait été empoissonné, dit Washi en rangeant son kunai. Il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

Fugu, lui, se contenta de regarder discrètement la jeune femme des pieds à la tête, il fallait se méfier d'elle.

-Un poison ! Où croyez vous qu'il aurait été en premier lieu alors. Si vous regarder droit devant ou il y a le cabinet du docteur. Vous savez celui qui peut soigner les poisons. Celui-ci justement lui aurait surement trouvé un antidote... Soit peut-être pas assez puissant pour le sauver mais assez pour le maintenir en vie jusqu'a temps que mon père Kakashi Hatake (elle regarda Fugu droit dans les yeux en disant cela) Vienne lui soutiré les informations qui vous inclurons dans ce crime donc qui feras plonger l'akatsuki... ET si je ne me trompe pas si vous vouliez tuer ce marchand c'était surement parce qu'il en connaissait déjà trop ! Alors imaginer la, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin…

-Non mais tu doutes de mon poison ou quoi. Ce poison c'est mon art, personne ne le connait, il est inconnu, alors ils ne connaissent pas l'antidote!! dit Washi, offusqué.

Fugu roula des yeux, on voulait bien qui été son père dans une telle situation, il ne fallait jamais insulter son art.

-Toi tu es le fils de Deidara c'est ça... Juste a voir ta façon de parler de ton '' arts'' dit-elle avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix...

Elle se tourna ver fugu et l'observa. Puis tout a coup son regard lui revint. C'était le garçon au sharingan.

-Toi tu es un Uchiwa. Et comme Sasuke et sa sœur son a Konoha il ne reste que le plus vieux Itachi. Celui qui a tué ma mère est ton père. Fit-elle d'une voie froide et cruelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

-Mon père a tué beaucoup de personne, désolé si je ne connais pas les noms, dit-il avec sarcasme. Et puis pour sa sœur, il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe.

Washi, lui, lançait des regards noirs à Ookamie.

-Tu crois peut-être que ça me dérange qu'il est tuer cette pute de Akyra et qu'il ne connaisse pas cette folle de Seijuku...Hey… Tu crois que j'ai accepté de venir a Oto pour quoi toi là, fit-elle avec un rire dans la voie.

Elle regarda Washi du coin de l'œil et vie qu'il lui lançait des regards noirs.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça. Est-ce que j'ai touché ta corde sensible en critiquant ton art, dit-elle toujours avec son rire dans la voix.

-Tss... si elle croit qu'elle a une chance de rentrer dans l'akatsuki, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil, non, la main au complet!! Siffla Washi tout bas.

-Washi, vient, on y va, dit Fugu avant de disparaitre.

Le blond disparut quelque secondes plus tard.

Étrangement Ookamie avait l'impression d'être observer même s'ils étaient partie. Alors elle ne prit pas de chance.

-Peut-être que tu crois que c'est entré dans l'akatsuki que je veux. Mais tu va bien vite te rendre compte que tu t'es trompé, dit-elle tout bas.

Ookamie décida d'aller dans la forêt près des montages (très proche de l'un des repaires de l'akatsuki.) Et alla pratiquer son sens animal.

En arrivant au QG, Fugu alla se coucher immédiatement.

--

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe 6 arriva à Oto.

-Enfin!!dit Shika. Bon les enfants, moi je vais accompagner le vieil homme chez lui, vous avez deux heures de libre.

-Kk... fit Ket en commençant à marcher vers le village.

Genbaku ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors elle suivit Ketsueki. Comme elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire, elle garda la bouche fermée. Après quelque minute, Ketsueki se décida à parler.

-Alors, tu veux aller où??

- Je ne connais pas vraiment le coin...mais si on se trouvait un resto sympa pour manger ce serait bien...répondit Genbaku.

-Alors je vais essayer de trouver ça, dit Ketsueki en souriant.

Un peu plus loin, Fugu mangeait dans un resto de ramen.

Ookamie avait un petit creux et décida d'aller manger des Ramens, en arrivant dans le resto elle vit Fugu mais fit comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Sans même le vouloir ses yeux de chat étaient là. Ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes comme sa mère. Mais bleu azur. Elle avait des Yeux de chat bleu chose qui était vraiment rare...

-Un ramens au bœuf svp, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Fugu mangea tranquillement ses ramens en ignorant Ookamie.

Ookamie s'assit à une table dos au mur et mangea doucement de son ramens sans même se soucier de Fugu. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et il le savait. Sa mission était peut-être d'infiltrer l'akatsuki, mais cela restait que son père à lui avait tué sa mère à elle.

-Y'a un resto de ramen là, dit Ketsueki à Genbaku. Tu veux y aller??

Genbaku passe beaucoup de temps avec son père qui est Kazekage et ce dernier passe beaucoup de temps avec l'Hokage qui lui adore les ramens. Donc, influencée par Naruto, ses yeux brillèrent en entendant le mot "ramen". Mais comme elle était bien la fille de son père elle répondit calmement:

-Wais...

Ketsueki sourit en voyant les yeux de Gen briller mais ne dit rien. Il ouvrit la porte du resto pour rentrer quand il vu quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir.

-Ah non pas toi!!

Ookamie lui lança un regard noir.

-Tais-toi sale gamin, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Puis elle se leva et sortie du restaurant, elle décida d'aller s'entrainer au même endroit que la veille.

-Hmpff... non mais, dit Ketsueki.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de beaucoup vous aimez...dit Genbaku en entrant et s'assoyant à une table.

-Comme chien et chat, fit Ketsueki en s'assoyant à la même table.

Dans le fond, Fugu avait senti le chakra de Gen et Ket...Il les regardait, se demandant qui ils étaient…

Genbaku observa la salle et remarqua que le jeune homme qui était assis dans le fond les regardait. Alors elle le regarda à son tour et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Ketsueki arqua un sourcil en voyant Genbaku sourire à un inconnu, pour une raison toute aussi inconnu, il se senti un peu jaloux. Fugu fronça des sourcils en voyant Gen lui sourire.

Genbaku accrocha un serveur et lui demanda un bol de chacune de leurs sortes de ramens. Ket, lui, comme d'habitude, prend un ramen végé.

Fugu sentait le chakra de Ket, il le trouvait différent, presque familier, comme si c'était lui aussi un Uchiwa, mais l'autre n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un Uchiwa...quoique…

-J'en reviens pas que tes oncles aient fait ça dans le bureau de l'Hokage...dit Genbaku en commençant à manger une fois son premier bol servit.

-Si tu savais où ils l'ont fait, imagine, je vis avec eux...

-J'veux pas savoir...dit-elle en finissant son dernier bol.

-J'te comprend, dit Ket en lançant un regard à Fugu qui le fixait encore.

Genbaku eu la soudaine envie de faire comme sa mère...

-Hey!! Au lieu de passer la soirée à nous regarder de loin vient donc à notre table!!

Fugu fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça??

-Ouais, dit Ketsueki, jaloux. Pourquoi il ferait ça??

Pour faire enrager Ket, Fugu décida d'aller à leur table quand même, Ketsueki ne pu s'empêcher de grogner discrètement, contrairement a son chien qui ne se gênait pas pour grogner ouvertement. Sans savoir pourquoi, les sharingans de Ketsueki fut enclenché, tout comme ceux de Fugu, les deux cousins se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme s'ils se parlaient.

-Ta tête me fait penser à quelqu'un...N'est-ce pas Ket?? demanda Genbaku.

-Hein?? Dit l'interpellé.

Il regarda plus attentivement Fugu, c'est vrai qu'il lui rappeler son oncle et même sa mère.

-C'est vrai, on dirait que t'es un Uchiwa...

-JE suis un Uchiwa, dit froidement Fugu.

-Ah...Quoi?? T'es mon cousin??

Toboe, le chien, roula des yeux.

_-Ce qu'il n'est pas vite des fois, dit-il en parlant de Ketsueki._

-T'es le fils d'Itachi!! S'exclama Gen.

-ET qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Et puis comme on dit, on ne choisit pas ses parents, dit Fugu.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu nous regardais comme ça?? Demanda Genbaku.

Fugu eut un petit sourire.

-J'me doutais bien que ce mec était un Uchiwa.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?? Ket...tu me payes un autre bol??

-Ouais ouais, fit Ketsueki en lui commandant un autre bol.

«Euhm une minute, elle vient de m'appeler Ket??»

Fugu fronça des sourcils.

-Je mange, c'est logique.

-On sait jamais...Peut-être que tu attendais quelqu'un ou un autre truc du genre...dit Gen en commençant à manger lorsqu'elle eu son bol.

-Bin y'a mon coéquipier, mais il est toujours en retard...

-Kk Ouin, répondit Ketsueki.

- On ne devrait pas rentrer nous deux...il est tard...Shikamaru-Sensei doit s'inquiéter...

-Ouais c'est vrai, dit Ketsueki en se levant.

-Ben désolé de te voir te laisser seul mon beau...Au fait, on s'est même pas présenté...Je m'appelle Genbaku.

Elle se leva et alla attendre Ketsueki dehors.

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils en la voyant arrivé.

-Tu l'as appelé mon beau??

-Me dit pas qu'il est moche...ce serait insulter ta famille...Bon il est où le Sensei...dit Gen en regardant partout.

-Il est allé à l'hôtel avec Hakujou je crois, dit Ketsueki après avoir un peu grogné.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, On dirait juste que je suis jaloux...»

-Ok...

«Pourquoi il réagit comme ça...c'est bizarre...depuis qu'on est entré dans le resto...»

-Alors il est où cet hôtel...??

- À quelque rue d'ici, suis-moi.

«Faut que j'arrête d'être comme ça, elle va se faire des idées... Mais quand le regard de Fugu a croiser le mien, j'ai vraiment entendu sa voix dans ma tête, j'suis pas fou… Si je vais pas au rendez-vous qu'il a fixé, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Gen…»

Genbaku suivit Ketsueki.

-Va falloir parler de ton cousin à Shika...

-Hein?? Ah ouais je sais.

--

Ookamie avait terminé sa méditation et décida d'aller se promener un peu... Puis elle sentie une odeur bizarre... Elle reconnu l'odeur de Fugu... Il sentait le Uchiwa a plein née..

« Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible !! ITACHI!! »

Dans le QG de l'akatsuki

-Kisame, Deidara, je crois qu'on a assez trainer ici, on ferait mieux de partir.

-Mais… et les mômes, demanda Deidara.

-Ils n'ont pu 5 ans, ils sont capable de s'arranger seul, lui répondit Kisame avant de prendre son épée pour ensuite suivre Itachi.

Le blond soupira avant de les suivre.

-J'imagine qu'on va prendre une de mes arts comme transport.

Ookamie était dans la forêt. Elle avait suivie Fugu, elle savait qu'il devait aller voir Itachi. Comme elle se doutait facilement qu'il serait au courant qu'elle le suit... Mais quand elle arriva suffisamment proche de Fugu pour voir les traits de son visage elle vu les 3 membres de l'akatsuki sortir d'un autre passage. Elle reconnu aussitôt Itachi... Il était sur le dos d'une bestiole blanche... Elle fonça droit sur lui et lança un kunai qui fit exploser la bestiole blanche... Itachi se retrouva sur le dos...

Comme Ookamie pensait, il se releva aussitôt… Mais au lieu de l'attaquer elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que peut importe la force de son sharingan. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre elle. Vu que ses yeux de chat étaient comme un miroir, s'il essayait quoi que se sois avec son sharingan sa se retournerais contre lui tout de suite.

-Itachi, murmura Ookamie avec dégoût.

Ses yeux de chat étaient là comme ses crocs et ses griffes.

Itachi grogna, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il y avait déjà penser.

-Ma pauvre, tu ne m'aura pas si facilement, dit-il avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumer, vu que c'était un clone.

Deidara et Kisame firent de même, eux aussi ils étaient des clones.

Fugu se retourna vers elle.

-Ils sont parti depuis 2 jours déjà.

-Je le sais... Mais les clones son toujours en contact avec les vrai... Alors là Itachi saura que quelqu'un qui est peut-être plus forte que lui cour après, dit Ookamie avec un micro sourire.

Fugu fronça des sourcils avant de rentrer dans le QG rejoindre Washi, il s'arrêta à quelque pas avant de rentrer.

-À toi on ne veut rien, mais aux autres ninjas de Konoha... c'est tout le contraire.

-Pourquoi ... Pourquoi à moi vous ne voulez rien ? Je ne suis pas différente, dit Ookamie, étonnée.

-Tu n'es pas une aussi grande menace qu'eux, dit Fugu avant de fermer la porte du QG.

À quelque lieu de là, Ketsueki venait de raconter à Shikamaru la rencontre avec son cousin.

--

« C'est ce que tu crois... » Pensa t-elle.

Ookamie créa un mille oiseaux et défonça complètement la porte du QG.

-Tu devrais t'expliquer un peu mieux que cela... Dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux...

Devant Ookamie se trouvait Washi, en boxer, entrain de se brosser les dents avec un air endormi.

-De quoi tu parles?? Et tu fous quoi là??

En voyant cette situation là et surtout se mec la en boxer elle ne pue s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Hey merde !! Dit-elle en riant.

Elle était complément crampé.

Washi fronça des sourcils en la voyant crampé.

-Qu'est-ce que qui te fait rire ?

Ookamie essaya de reprendre son calme, mais ça ne marchait pas. La tranche que le gars faisait était trop comique... Il avait d'l'air tellement ortho. Ça n'avait pas d'allure... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire de lui...

Washi soupira.

-Elle est barge cette fille, dit-il avant d'aller rincer sa bouche.

Ookamie avait finalement reprit son clame. En même temps que Washi se pencha pour rincer sa bouche, elle lança un kunai qui lui coupa une mèche de cheveux au passage et alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui.

-Où est le fils d'Itachi, dit-elle d'une voix très calme.

Washi grogna quand il vit sa couette tombée sur le sol, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

-Il est parti, j'sais pas où.

Tout de suite après qu'il aille répondu, elle entendit un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle lança un kunai sur le bruit et tua sans le vouloir vraiment une sourie qui marchait par là.

C'est alors qu'elle sentie l'odeur du sang lui monter au nez… Cette odeur éveillait tout de suite ses instincts de chatte.

Elle grogna un peu puis entendis un nouveau bruit de pas, pour apercevoir Fugu qui l'observait assis sur une pierre non loin de la.

-Parti tu ne sais pas trop où hein ? Dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus azur de chatte.

-Bin quoi, t'avais juste à pas couper mes cheveux, dit Washi.

- Calme-toi tit blond, dit Fugu.

Ookamie pouffa de rire en entendant la réplique de Fugu..

Puis l'odeur de son père lui arriva au narine..

-Merde !! Siffla t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour pas que mon père me trouve ici merde !! Il croit que je suis entrain de m'entrainer... » se disait-elle...

-Contente de t'avoir connu tit blond ... Mais je dois y aller… Et en pensant c'est de ta face que je ne riais pas de ton body, parce que t'es vraiment sexy sérieux là. Surtout en boxer !! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle partie très vite dans les arbres... Ookamie alla s'Assoir sur un rocher au dessus de la montagne du QG... Elle s'y étendu et regarda le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et relaxa.

-Euh... elle a dit que j'étais sexy??

-Ouais...

- Trop barge cette fille

-Hé Washi, dit Fugu.

-Quoi??

-Va t'habiller, c'est pas beau à voir

-Tss... Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit l'autre

-S'en criss, va t'habiller.

--

À suivre...


	8. Poison et Mort

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : C'est 14 ans plus tard. Heiki, Shizue et Zoku ont 14. Ketsueki, Hakujou et Nilka ont 13 ans, Genbaku et les autres ont 12 ans. Sauf Isu et Urami qui ont 6 ans et Gekkou qui a 11 ans.

--

**Le lendemain **

Dans l'hôtel, Ketsueki se réveilla avant les autres, il bailla avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Comme il avait oublié ses vêtements, quand il eut terminé, il dû mettre une serviette autour de sa taille pour aller chercher son linge. Genbaku passa dans le couloir pour aller déjeuner. Elle vit Ketsueki vêtu de seulement une serviette. Elle l'observa un instant avec de dire:

-Je savais pas que tu étais aussi développé...

-Hmm, répondit Ketsueki avant de rougir légèrement.

-Tu rougis?? Pourquoi?? demanda innocemment Genbaku à Ketsueki.

Ketsueki grogna légèrement en lançant un regard noir à Genbaku.

-Devine par toi-même.

-Ça te dérange qu'on te fasse des compliments?? En tout cas tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller...tu vas attraper froid sinon...dit Genbaku en se dirigeant vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Sans attendre, Ketsueki parti vers sa chambre pour mettre ses vêtements, non mais cette fille, elle faisait exprès ou quoi.

Après quelque minute, il alla la rejoindre dans le resto.

-Alors t'as passé une bonne nuit?? lui demanda Genbaku en mangeant sa quatrième crêpe.

-Ouais ouais, si on veut, dit Ketsueki en s'assoyant.

-T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur...y'a un truc qui va pas?? demanda Gen en buvant son verre de lait.

Ketsueki soupira.

-Non non, tout va bien…

Genbaku pencha la tête.

-Si tu le dis...

Shikamaru arriva quelque minute plus tard, il soupira en les voyants.

-Hé galère, vous avez quoi les gosses, des problèmes amoureux peut-être?

En entendant les paroles de son Sensei, Ketsueki s'étouffa avec son verre de jus.

-Ouais...en fait, je demandais des conseils à Ketsueki pour vous inviter à sortir...dit Genbaku.

-Désolé très chère, mais de 1, je suis gay, et de 2, t'es trop jeune. En plus je veux voler sa chance à Ketsueki.

Pour la deuxième fois, Ketsueki s'étouffa.

-C'est trop dommage...mais Sensei...entre Ket et moi y'a rien...

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, et les regards en coin quand l'autre regarde pas c'est quoi, dit Shikamaru en baillant.

Ce fut trop pour Ketsueki, il se leva et parti sans rien dire.

-Oh mais il va où??

-J'ai l'air d'une voyante??

Shikamaru soupira.

-Galère les mômes de nos jours, vous êtes tout compliqué.

-Tes parents devaient dire la même chose de toi...

-Tss, fit Shikamaru. Tiens, va donc le chercher, j'ai des choses à faire moi.

Puis il partit.

-Comme vous êtes un grand gentleman, je vous laisse la note...

Après avoir dit cette phrase Genbaku partie à la suite de Ketsueki.

-Heille!! Tu vas où comme ça??

-J'sais pas, peut-être me défouler, dit-il en partant vers la forêt.

-Shikamaru veut que je te suive...dit Genbaku en suivant Ketsueki.

-T'es pas obliger, j'vais pas lui dire si tu le fais pas.

Après quelque minute, il arriva devant l'entré de l'akatsuki...Fugu et Washi ne tardèrent pas à sortir.

-Hé!! C'est ton cousin non?? dit Gen en remarquant Fugu.

-Ouais, dit Ketsueki avant d'enclencher son Sharingan.

-Alors tu te décides enfin, dit Fugu en souriant.

-Une bagarre?? Chouette!! Mais essayer de pas trop vous défigurer ce serait vraiment dommage...

-Je prends note, dit Fugu. Après que je l'ai mis KO, toi et moi on pourrait faire un p'tit truc ensemble.

Ketsueki grogna et sauta sur Fugu en faisant un Chidori.

-La provocation ça marche toujours...dit Gen en s'assoyant par terre.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Ketsueki réussit à enfoncer un Chidori en Fugu, mais malheureusement, Washi, que l'Inuzuka n'avait pas vu, lui enfonça une seringue dans le bras.

-C'est quoi cette merde, dit Ketsueki en portant sa main à son bras, par réflexe.

Gen se leva, elle ne pouvait pas lancer de bombes. Cela demandait trop de précision...après tout, elle risquait de toucher Ket. Alors elle sauta sur Washi et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face. Washi essaya de pousser Genbaku.

- Lâche-moi sale garce!!

Ketsueki, lui, commençait à être étourdi, il alla s'accoter à un arbre.

-JE SUIS PAS UNE GARCE!! cria Genbaku en fourrant une de ses bombes dans la bouche de Washi.

Elle se leva et couru vers Ketsueki.

-Est-ce que ça va??

Ketsueki leva les yeux vers Genbaku, mais il ne voyait qu'un point rouge..

-Je... je vois flou…

Genbaku regarda Washi et dit:

-Genshibakudan.

Et la bombe qu'elle avait mise dans la bouche de Washi explosa. Genbaku prit Ketsueki sur son dos.

-On doit aller voir Shikamaru...

Elle commença à courir vers le village prenant de courtes pauses pour replacer Ket sur son dos ou pour crier le nom de son Sensei. Shikamaru était entrain de marcher dans les rues du village quand il vu deux de ses élèves arrivèrent, l'un était sur le dos de l'autre, il semblait inconscient. Sans attendre, il courut jusqu'à eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?? demanda-t-il en prenant Ketsueki qui était inconscient.

-Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné...dit Gen essoufflée après avoir couru avec le double de son poids. Genbaku s'effondra au sol, épuisée.

Shikamaru se clona pour porter les deux genins dans l'hôtel. Il alla allonger Gen dans un lit, puis Ketsueki dans un autre pour ensuite aller chercher quelques trucs pour arrêter le poison.

-Sensei...je peux avoir un verre d'eau?? demanda Gen lorsque Shikamaru fut de retour.

Shikamaru donna un verre d'eau à Gen avant de retourner au chevet de Ketsueki, il posa une main sur son front.

-Il est brulant.

Sans attendre, il releva la manche de Ketsueki pour voir sa blessure.

-Et merde, ça c'est déjà propager, dit-il en voyant la marque entourer d'une sorte de cercle bleu.

Ookamie marchait dans le village quand elle aperçue les deux jeunes arriver. Elle courra jusqu'a l'hôtel où se trouvait Shika et entra dans la salle.

-Shika j'peux t'aider ?

Shikamaru se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Va chercher des plantes contre poison, et vite!! Sinon il va mourir!!

-Tout de suite!!

Puis elle forma trois clone pour aller plus vite. Après même deux minutes elle était de retour.

-Tiens Shika!

Shikamaru plaça les plantes sur la blessure après les avoir arrangé.

-Espérons que ça marche.

-Et si ça ne marche pas...?? demanda Gen.

-Il mourra, dit Shikamaru après avoir soupirer.

Étrangement les yeux de félin d'Ookamie s'enclenchèrent. Elle sentie alors l'odeur des Uchiwa... Itachi…

-Shika!! Va t-en!! Prend les avec toi!! Vite !! Cria t-elle.

Shikamaru se tourna vers elle, surpris, mais fit ce qu'elle dit.

-Allez viens Gen, dit-il avant de prendre Ketsueki sur son dos et de sauter par la fenêtre.

«J'espère que ca ne vas pas aggraver son cas...»

Genbaku suivit Shikamaru après avoir fini son verre d'eau.

-On va où Sensei?? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Le plus loin que Ketsueki peut endurer.

--

Quelque minute plus tard Itachi se trouvais devant la porte..

-Salut Itachi, dit Ookamie.

Itachi lui lança un regard noir et regarda un peu dans la pièce.

-Il est passé où ce con qui a tué mon fils??

Ookamie soupira.

-Elle est devant toi ! dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Itachi lui lança un second regard noir avant de foncer sur elle.

-Tu vas le regretter!!

Ookamie sauta par en arrière pour éviter el coup de Itachi..

-Tu va regretter d'avoir tuer ma mère !!

Itachi se relança sur Ookamie et sortit son épée au dernier moment, il lui enfonça dans le ventre.

Ookamie sentie sa respiration lui manquer… En même temps qu'elle sentit la lame de l'épée la transpercer elle donna un dernier effort.

-Tu pars avec moi! Murmura t-elle.

Puis d'un dernier coup du combat elle lui trancha la gorge avec un kunai.

Puis elle tomba au sol, inerte... Itachi tomba sur elle, mort par le coup, lui aussi.

--

Shikamaru était rendu au beau milieu de la forêt quand Ketsueki commença à tousser, il l'accota contre un arbre et vu qu'il respirait avec difficulté. Un jeune adolescent blond se promenait dans la forêt, Il aperçu Shikamaru, Ketsueki et Genbaku. Genbaku vit aussi le garçon. Elle cria:

-Taiyou!!

Le garçon s'approcha en courant.

-Que s'est-il passé?? demanda-t-il au plus vieux du groupe.

-Ketsueki a été empoisonné par un membre de l'akatsuki, répondit Shikamaru en replaçant les plantes sur son bras.

Ketsueki toussait encore, on pouvait voir quelque goutte de sang couler de ses lèvres.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de l'emmener à Sakura...Je suis sur qu'elle saura quoi faire...Il faut aussi prévenir l'Hokage...dit Taiyou.

-Ça servirait à rien...Celui qui a fait ça est mort...et son coéquipier aussi...répliqua Genbaku.

-Alors on va voir Sakura.

Shikamaru prit Ketsueki sur son dos et l'amena à l'hôpital de Konoha. Après quelque minute, Sakura arriva en courant et alla s'occuper de Ketsueki.

Genbaku culpabilisait dans la salle d'attente.

-Si je m'étais battu contre l'autre au lieu d'attendre, il aurait pas été empoisonné...

-Gen...il s'en remettra...et si j'ai pas raison tu pourras me frapper autant que tu voudras...

Genbaku souri.

-Tu trouves toujours les mots pour me réconforter...

Shikamaru était assit à côté du lit de Ketsueki depuis à peu près trois heures maintenant, son état était redevenu normal et le poison avait été ôté, mais l'Inuzuka ne se réveillait pas.

Le Sensei était perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus pale et aux yeux rouge entra.

-Il a quoi mon frère, hein?? Demanda Gekkou après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Gekkou, t'es pas supposé être à l'école??

-Mon frère est à l'hosto et tu crois que je vais rester à l'école, en plus avec Hinata-Sensei, on comprend rien!

Une jeune fille entra dans la salle tout de suite après elle..

-Il a été empoisonnée par un poison très puissant. Si on l'aurait pas très vite soigné, il serait mort, expliqua Nilka en entrant.

La petite fille avait les cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi foncé que ceux-ci, elle avait été nommée genin en même temps que Ketsueki et les autres. Elle avait un plateau avec de la nourriture sur celui-ci. Elle le déposa sur le rebord du lit de Ketsueki et vérifia si tout était normal.

-Il devrais se réveiller d'ici quelque heures au gros maximum une journée.. Son corps doit reprendre des forces. Il a été terriblement chanceux...

-Sur ce, je vous laisse Sensei ! dit-elle en saluant Shikamaru avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle alla rejoindre Sakura pour son entrainement.

Gekkou regarda Shikamaru.

-C'est qui cette fille qui touche Nii-chan comme ça, c'est plutôt douteux.

Shikamaru soupira.

-T'es vraiment comme ton père toi…

--

Nilka venait tout juste d'arriver à l'entrainement que déjà elle suait et avait mal aux mains.

-Tu dois canaliser ton chakra Nilka. Dans tes mains et le relâcher d'un coup !! Dés que ta maintien toucher l'objet tu relâche tout son chakra d'un coup. Sinon c'est sur que tu va avoir mal, dit Sakura.

Nilka réessaya a plusieurs reprise sans succès de réussite. Après des heures et des heures d'entrainement, elle réussit enfin à casser un arbre avec un coup de poing. Seulement son maitre n'était pas la pour la féliciter. Elle avait dû retourner à l'hôpital.

Nilka soupira avant de s'étendre sur le sol et regarder les étoiles, car, et oui, il faisait déjà nuit.

--

Pendant la nuit, Ketsueki se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur, il toussa quelque minute avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Encore ce putain de cauchemar... J'suis où là??

Il lança un regard dans la pièce avant de soupirer, à l'hosto..

-T'es réveillé ?! Dit une voix enjouée.

Taiyou avait passé la nuit au chevet de Ketsueki, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille.

-Ça va?? T'as pas arrêté de gueuler depuis des heures...

Ketsueki se tourna vers Taiyou.

-C'est rien... Juste des vieux souvenirs, comme toujours...

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait très peur?? Surtout à Genbaku...T'as failli mourir...

Ketsueki baissa la tête.

-Ouais je sais...À Gen tu dis??

-Ouais...Tu sais la petite rousse...La fille du Kazekage...Ta coéquipière...

-Je sais de qui tu parles, dit Ketsueki, j'suis pas bête quand même. Mais pourquoi??

Toboe, à côté de lui, bailla.

_-Elle disait que c'était sa faute…_

Ketsueki fronça des sourcils.

-C'est pas sa faute...

-Elle disait que si elle s'était battue au lieu d'attendre que tu ais fini...ça serait pas arrivé...Mais tu connais les femmes toujours en train de culpabiliser...

-Ouais.. Dit Ketsueki avant de soupirer.

À côté de lui, Toboe était inquiet, il commençait à manquer gravement de chakra...Et s'ils le voyaient, il était foutu.

-Ket...ton chien a l'air mal...T'es sur qu'il va bien??

Ketsueki lança un regard à Toboe.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre...

« Et merde »

La bête se leva en vitesse pour aller dans la salle de bain.

-T'as appris à ton chien comment utiliser les toilettes?? demanda Taiyou.

-Non...dit Ketsueki, perdu.

Ils entendirent un _Pouf_ venant des toilettes

-Et merde, souffla un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, j'ai pu de chakra...

-C'est bizarre, c'est pas la voix de Toboe...

--

À suivre…

Qui est vraiment Toboe??


	9. Tsuki

Auteur : Shashaki et Compagnie. (Ce n'est pas le pape qui a écrit ça, quand même)

Titre : Dans un autre monde

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Note : À mon grand malheur, personne ne veut me donner les personnages de Naruto.

Commentaire : Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes stupides dans mes histoires, mais le plus importants c'est l'histoire, non?? De toute façon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, car moi, j'adore.

P.S : C'est 14 ans plus tard. Heiki, Shizue et Zoku ont 14. Ketsueki, Hakujou et Nilka ont 13 ans, Genbaku et les autres ont 12 ans. Sauf Isu et Urami qui ont 6 ans et Gekkou qui a 11 ans.

--

Ketsueki soupira, il se leva avec difficulté de son lit et alla à la porte des toilettes pour cogner.

-Toboe, ca va??

-Euh... Ouais pourquoi tu demandes ça??

-Sors alors...

-Bin...

-J'ai dit sors!

Toboe, enfin plutôt Tsuki, soupira avant d'avoir la porte. Ketsueki le regarda, ébahi.

-IL EST TOUT NU!! gueula Taiyou.

Ketsueki soupira puis lança un drap au garçon.

-T'es qui au juste??

-Bin j'suis Toboe... Enfin Tsuki…

-Ket, ton chien peut se transformer en humain!! S'exclama Taiyou, en plus il est pas laid...

Tsuki rougit en entendant Taiyou.

-Taiyou, c'est plutôt le contraire, mon chien est un humain qui se transforme en chien…

-Ohh...C'est cool alors!! Mais pourquoi il fait ça??

Ketsueki soupira et se tourna vers Tsuki.

-Alors, pourquoi tu fais ça??

-Bin... Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller... et il fallait que je me cache alors...

-T'aurais pu demander à mon père un endroit...Tu sais c'est l'Hokage...Il aurait été ravi de t'accueillir à la maison...

-J'avais juste 9 ans dans ce temps là...

-Raison de plus!! Mon père adore les enfants!! Pour lui, un enfant doit avoir un toit et une famille.

-Bon on ne va pas parler de cas tout la nuit, Tsuki, t'es déjà dans la famille, tu vas rester avec nous, dit Ketsueki.

-D'accord alors...

-Je vais prévenir mon père et te chercher des vêtements...dit Taiyou avec son entrain habituel avant de sortir en courant.

-Il est toujours aussi gossant alors faudra que tu t'y habitue.

-Tu le trouves gossant, dit Tsuki. J'trouve pas…

Taiyou revenu quelque seconde plus tard, toujours en courant.

-Voilà!! j'ai mis mon père au courant...Il va te préparer une chambre. J'espère que ça va te faire...dit Taiyou en tendant une pile de vêtement à Tsuki.

-Merci, dit Tsuki sans le regarder en prenant les vêtements, il partit ensuite se changer dans les toilettes.

Ketsueki se laissa tomber sur le lit en arrière de lui.

-Ça va?? demanda Taiyou en grimpant sur le lit.

-Ouais... c'est juste que comme t'as dit tantôt, j'ai failli mourir..

-Mais t'es pas mort...Alors on peut aller annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à tes parents et fêter un peu...En même temps on pourrait inviter Gen à la maison!!

-Ouais pourquoi pas..

Au même moment, Tsuki sortit des toilettes habillé.

-Mais avant faut attendre que Sakura te dise que tu peux sortir...Hihi!! Ils lui font bien les vêtements de papa...non?? demanda Taiyou à Ketsueki.

-Ouais ouais, ils lui font bien, dit Ketsueki, décourager.

Au même moment Sakura entra dans la salle.

-Alors on ma dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux Ketsueki... Voyons voir cela...

Puis elle vérifia tout ce qui avait à vérifier.

-C'est bien, tu peux sortir… Mais repose-toi... Ce qui veut dire plus de mission pour l'instant, dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Puis elle sortie de la pièce.

« Euhhh… c'est moi ou elle espionnait aux portes, parce qu'elle est comme arrivé quand on a parlait d'elle, se dit Ketsueki. »

-Plus de mission... je vais faire quoi moi??

-Crouser Genbaku, proposa Tsuki avec un sourire en coin.

-Hmpff, fit Ketsueki en rougissant.

-Avoue que t'en a envie... En tout cas viens on va rentrer... Je suis sur que ta mère s'est fait beaucoup de soucis!! dit Taiyou en tirant sur la manche de Ketsueki.

**Dans le quartier Uchiwa, chez Ketsueki**

Kiba était en boxer, entrain de passer l'aspirateur, il profitait du fait que personne n'était là pour chanter un peu.

- Je suis le roi de la danse oh,  
La jungle est à mes pieds  
De la puissance je suis au plus haut  
Mais pourtant j'dois vous envier  
Je voudrais devenir un homme  
Ce serai merveilleux  
Être pareil aux autres hommes loin des singes ennuyeux

Oh youpidou!  
J'voudrais marcher comme vous, Houhouhou  
Et parler comme vous,  
Faire comme vous, tout, Houhouhou  
Un singe comme moi  
Pourrais-je croire  
Être parfois même bien plus humain que vous, Houhouhou

Un cri suraigu se fit entendre.

-Il est en boxer!! cria Taiyou avant de s'évanouir.

-Oh putain, dit Ketsueki en portant ses mains à ses oreilles. Mes tympans!!

Tsuki, lui, attrapa Taiyou dans sa chute.

Kiba arrêta de danser, gêner surtout à cause qu'il avait mal aux oreilles, il alla mettre un pantalon.

Gekkou sortit de sa chambre.

-C'est quoi ce raffut?? Papa!! T'as osé chanter la chanson sans moi!!

**_Le lendemain matin_**

Taiyou appela Genbaku pour l'inviter à souper en l'honneur de la petite fête pour Ketsueki.

-Ça se fait appeler les gens à cette heure!! T'aurais pu réveiller mes parents!!

-Ah désolé...Mais je voulais t'inviter à souper...On fait un fête parce que Ket est pas mort.

-OK...

-Tu viens à 17h??

-Ouais, ouais...

Ketsueki fut réveillé par le bruit que faisait mon père et sa sœur.

- Non mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini!! Le karaoké c'est pas votre truc alors arrêtez!

-Mais Aniki!! cria Gekkou.

-Ta gueule!! J'veux dormir!

-Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer, grogna Tsuki.

**_À 17h..._**

Inki, son époux et ses trois enfants se rendirent chez Naruto et Sasuke avant d'aller chez Seijuku et Kiba pour la fête donnée en l'honneur de Ketsueki. Pour passer le temps, Inki et Naruto se mirent à chanter et comme Taiyou connaissait les paroles, il chanta aussi.

Inki: Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together

Naruto: If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine  
So happy together

Taiyou: I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Inki: Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Naruto:I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Taiyou:Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Inki, Naruto et Taiyou: Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together...

Gaara soupire. Il l'avait vraiment bien choisie. Zoku, Genbaku et Isu, leur trois enfants, regardaient leur mère comme si c'était la première fois. Urami, le fille de Sasuke et Naruto, regarda son père et son grand frère en disant:

-Mais quelle bande de crétin...

Sasuke sourit en entendant la réplique de sa fille.

-Faut pas dire ça Urami.

-Mais Papa!! T'as toujours dit qu'il fallait dire la vérité!! se plaignit Urami.

Un peu plus loin, Kiba ouvrit la porte de la maison, Gekkou poussa son père pour les voir.

-Vous avez chanté tellement fort qu'on a toute entendu...sauf maman.

-Comment ça que ma petite Seijuku chérie d'amour que j'aime tant nous a pas entendu?? demanda Inki.

-Là j'ai entendu !! fit Seijuku en se montrant dans le cadre de la porte. Et je suis pas petite, d'accord!!

-Plus que moi!! dit Inki en entrant dans la maison avec Naruto.

-Calme toi M'man, dit Gekkou, en poussant sa mère vers l'intérieur. Allez, va continuer ce que tu faisais.

-Si vous voulez voir Ketsueki, les jeunes, il est avec Tsuki dans la cour, je crois, dit Kiba avant de les laisser entrer.

-Là ou ailleurs...dit Zoku en allant dans la cour suivi de Isu et Urami.

-Allez vient Gen!! Faut pas être gênée!! dit Taiyou en tirant Genbaku par la main jusque dans la cour.

-Salut vous tous, fit Heiki en leur souriant.

-Taiyou, tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à Heiki pour qu'elle ne me saute pu dessus, dit Ketsueki qui était assis à côté de Tsuki, ils étaient tout les trois sur l'herbe, entrain de discuter avant que les autres n'arrivent.

**Flash Back**

-Hé Taiyou, c'est qui ce gars là?? J'l'ai déjà vu dans le coin…

- C'est le grand frère de Genbaku... (murmure) il sort pas souvent...

-Ahhh… Intéressant…

**Fin du Flash Back**

- Euhhh... je ne sais pas, dit le blond, trop innocent pour avoir comprit.

Urami et Isu s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, un peu à l'écart. Ayant tous les deux 6 ans, ils préféraient discuter de d'autres choses que ce que les autres parlaient.

Genbaku, Zoku et Taiyou, eux, s'assirent avec les autres.

-Alors Ketsueki, tu vas me dire c'est qui ce gars, à la fin, dit Heiki, intriguée.

Au même moment, un petit groupe d'insecte arriva par les airs, ils écrièrent un message dans le ciel devant Heiki, celle-ci soupira, elle avait encore une réunion.

-En tous cas, je vais y aller, je n'ai pas trop le choix, dit-elle en se levant.

- À la prochaine Heiki, n'oublie pas de dire Bye à ma sœur, sinon elle va t'en vouloir.

Heiki sourit.

- Je ne vais pas oublier, bye.

-Nos parents dirigent le pays et ils nous poussent moins que ça!! C'est une violation des droits de l'enfance!!

-Taiyou a raison...On devrait faire une plainte...ajouta Genbaku.

-À quoi ça servirait...Deux familles avec des techniques presque in faibles...contre nos parents...tu penses vraiment qu'on gagnerait?? la seule chose qu'on risque de gagner c'est d'être orphelin...dit Zoku.

-T'es toujours aussi pessimiste toi...constata Taiyou.

-Mais avec Heiki de notre côté, et avec nos techniques à nous, enfin pour ceux qui en ont, on pourrait.

Au même moment, Gekkou sortit dehors.

-Dés que Heiki demande, je les tabasse tous, dit-elle en s'assoyant.

-Tu veux quoi la gosse, lui demanda Ketsueki.

-Voir ta face de chien.

-Sale peste.

-Au moins elle ne vient pas dormir avec toi pour te baver dessus...pis te réveiller à coup de poing à 5h du mat!! dit Taiyou en criant presque pour que sa sœur l'entende.

-Toi tu sais pas manger!! Pis tu t'habilles mal!! lui cria-t-elle.

-Votre sœur vous a jamais menacé avec des bombes. dit Zoku.

-Tu l'as cherché...t'avais juste à pas me piquer mon eyeliner.

-Alors Aniki, tu vois, je suis pas si pire que ça, dit Gekkou en souriant.

-Hmmm… si tu le dis.

-Bon, va me chercher à boire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu rêves.

-M'man montre des photos de toi gosse à tout le monde à l'intérieur.

En entendant cela, Ketsueki se leva d'un bond et rentra dans la demeure.

- Il aime pas les photos de lui enfant ou quoi?? demanda Zoku.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, Inki et Naruto regardait des photos de Ketsueki lorsqu'il avait trois ou quatre ans.

- Là-dessus il ressemble tellement au HIHI pervers...commenta Inki.

- Et là on dirait Sasuke!! S'exclama Naruto.

- Regarde Gaara!! Une photo avec Zoku et Genbaku...

Gaara jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.

- C'est à la fête de Ketsueki, celle où Genbaku a frappé Taiyou parce qu'il voulait mettre sa camisole rose?? demanda Gaara.

- Oui, faut dire que si elle lui prêtait sa camisole, elle se serait retrouvée nue...ou presque...

-Inki, combien de fois je dois le te dire, je suis PAS un HIHI, dit Kiba, outré.

- Calme-toi Kiba, c'est juste un surnom, dit Seijuku en souriant.

Au même moment, Ketsueki entra dans la pièce, un peu essoufflé.

-M'man!! T'as vraiment sorti ces photos là?? Pourquoi?

Taiyou arriva en courant.

-Je veux voir celle où il est dans le bain!! S'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi!!

-C'est celle-là, dit Seijuku en sortant une photo.

- T'avais un beau canard en plastique...dit-il.

Genbaku arriva et lui prit la photo des mains.

- On dirait un petit chien battu...mouillé en plus!!

-Pfff, fit Ketsueki avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Ohh, il est vexé, dit sa sœur en souriant.

- Gen!! Tu ne devrais pas regarder ce genre de photos!! dit Taiyou en lui reprenant la photo.

- Je regarde ce que je veux!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous vous chicaner pour une photo...dit Zoku exaspéré.

Gekkou soupira, puis lança son plus beau regard à Tsuki.

-Tsuki... Tu viens avec moi chercher Nii-chan??

-...

- Tsuki préfère rester avec moi...t'es trop laide, dit Taiyou.

- On dit pas ce genre de truc à une fille, imbécile!! dit Genbaku.

-Tss... Comme si Tsuki était Gay, t'es aucune chance Taiyou, j'suis désolé pour toi.

-... Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller chercher Ketsueki… seul.

- Je le suis pas non plus...Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois toute seule avec lui parce que je t'aime...dit Taiyou en donnant un bec à Gekkou.

- T'es pas gay mais tu veux mettre du linge de fille...dit Genbaku...

Tsuki sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher Ketsueki, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de Taiyou envers Gekkou lui avait fait quelque chose.

-Taiyou, de 1, t'es gay y'a rien pour dire le contraire, et de 2, ne m'embrasse pas, dit-elle avant de le claquer.

-PAPA!! Gekkou est méchante!! Elle m'a frappé!! se plaignit Taiyou.

Sasuke soupira.

-T'avais juste à pas l'embrasser Taiyou, tu sais bien qu'elle te frappe à chaque fois...

-Mais j'aime donner des bisous...dit-il piteusement.

-Trouve-toi quelqu'un...Tu pourras l'embrasser à longueur de journée...dit Genbaku.

-Toi aussi trouve-toi quelqu'un...tu deviendras peut-être sympathique...

Genbaku frappa Zoku pour avoir osé dire la dernière phrase.

-Vous savez faire autre chose que vous frappez, dit Tsuki en revenant, tirant un peu Ketsueki par le bras.

-Ohhh, un p'tit couple, dit Gekkou.

-La ferme Gekkou, j'suis pas gay, dit Ketsueki.

- Je sais, après tout c'est une fille G... commença Gekkou avant que Ketsueki plaque une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

-J'ai dit, La ferme Gekkou.

-Ket, t'aimes une fille?? demanda Taiyou.

-Normalement, les gars qui ne sont pas gay aiment les filles, Taiyou...expliqua Genbaku.

-C'est qui?? demanda Taiyou en ignorant Gen.

-Personne. Rien du tout. Nada. Oublie ça, dit Ketsueki sans même penser à respirer.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, et moi j'ai couché avec Akamaru, dit Tsuki en roulant des yeux.

- Ouach, traumatise-moi pas, dit Gekkou en regardant le chien de son père.

-Pauvre chien...dit Zoku...

-Onnn pauv' tit pitou...dit Taiyou en allant faire un câlin à Akamaru.

-Comment ça pauvre chien??

-Ben la...il est la cible d'un truc qu'il comprend probablement pas...répondit Zoku à la question de Genbaku.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de but, dit Ketsueki en les dévisageant.

-J't'approuve Ket, dit Tsuki.

«Pourquoi il me prend dans ses bras lui,» se demanda Akamaru en regardant Taiyou croche.

-Seijuku veut acheter un chien de garde. Le vendeur lui propose un tout petit chien qui s'appelle KARATE.  
Seijuku : Quoi ! Un petit chien comme ça ? Mais il est ridicule !  
Le vendeur : Détrompez-vous, madame, c'est le plus dangereux de tous. Regardez...  
Le vendeur ouvre la cage et crie : KARATE, bois.  
Et le petit chien se jette sur la table en bois et la dévore.  
Le vendeur crie : KARATE, fer.  
Et le petit chien dévore une barre de fer. Seijuku est enthousiasmée et l'achète.  
Toute contente, elle rentre chez elle. Kiba est là. Elle lui montre le petit chien en lui disant que c'est un super chien et qu'il s'appelle KARATE.  
Kiba : Quoi ! Un petit chien comme ça ? défendre et protéger la maison ? mais il est ridicule ! et en plus comment s'appelle t-il ??Ah oui KARATE ! KARATE... KARATE mes couilles !!.

Naruto éclata de rire. Taiyou n'avait pas compris. Zoku, Genbaku et Gaara soupirèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être ton cobaye principale pour les blagues, hein, dit Kiba, désespérer.

HIHI veut dire babouin en japonais.

--

À suivre


End file.
